Bleached Marimo
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU Crossover with Bleach. Zoro has always hid the fact he can see ghosts from the crew. Now, after an attack from an evil sprit, he now has the abilities of a Soul Reaper. Can he keep this a secret for long? Please R
1. Zoro’s Secret

A/N: This popped into my head one day... and I just had to do it... the first chapter is basically an alternate retelling of the first chapter/episode of Bleach but there are many differences... I hoe you enjoy the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece nor Bleach... if I did then no 4kids and um... I'd be extremely creeped out because my mom loves Bleach...

Luffy: Really? She does?

Me: Me yeah... she's the one that got me hooked... sometimes it creeps me out a little... just a little...

Bleached Marimo

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Zoro's Secret and the Mysterious Soul Reaper

The Thousand Sunny had just docked on another island… the sun was shining… the seagulls were cawing… and Zoro was being bothered by the ghost of someone he killed.

"Ha! Ha! You have a bounty! You have a bounty!" teased the ghost.

"Shut up… I'm trying to sleep…" muttered Zoro.

Zoro had a secret… a secret he kept from the crew… he could see ghosts… just like the living… though he did noticed differences between the dead and the living… like for instance… the dead had chains coming out their chests… he didn't know why… that's how he was always could tell the difference… one the reasons why he kept it a secret… well how you feel if someone on the crew could see ghosts… another reason… well when would something like that come up in normal conversation?

"What did you say?" said Sanji glaring at him.

"I wasn't talking to you…" said Zoro fully waking up.

"Like fun you were…" said Sanji.

And once again the two began to fight…

"What are they fighting about this time?" asked Chopper.

"Who knows…" said Usopp.

Later that night… Zoro sighed while resting in his room… he didn't know why but more ghosts have been bothering him lately… he put that because he was a bounty hunter now with a high bounty on his head (well… he had a high bounty for a while… maybe because of his higher bounty)…

"Why can't they just leave me alone… it's getting too hard to keep it a secret…" said Zoro.

That's when a black butterfly flew past him…

"What was that…" he said.

That is when a girl in her mid-teens walked though the wall… she had short black hair and was dressed in a black kimono and hakama. There was a sword strap her side…

"It's close…" said the girl.

"Hey!" said Zoro.

The girl didn't answer but ignored him… like he wasn't even there…

"Hey!" yelled Zoro again this time punching her.

She of course felt this… she stared at Zoro.

"You can see me…" said the girl, "And punch me too…"

"Of course I can… why can't I?" said Zoro.

"But you are a human…" said the girl.

"Of course I am…" said Zoro.

"How is that possible…" said the girl.

"Stop acting like nothing's wrong… tell me why you're here!" yelled Zoro.

"Why are you acting this way?" said the girl.

"Oh I don't know… maybe because a girl broke into my room when I'm a wanted person…" said Zoro gal reign at the girl.

"I guess you do not know… I am a Soul Reaper…" said the girl.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "Riiiight…" he said sarcastically.

Meanwhile in the Island's town there was a loud roar… then a crash… a strange monstrous figure walked the night… heading towards the Thousand Sunny…

Back in his room the girl began to explain what she was…

"Sure… you're a soul reaper…" said Zoro, "I've been seeing ghosts since I was kid! And you're the first "Soul Reaper" I've seen! Get out now! Or I will make you leave!"

Zoro began to push her out of his room…

"Don't you dare!" said the girl.

She pointed at him "The fist biding spell…"

That's when somehow all his limbs looked to be tied up by an invisible force.

"What's going on…" said Zoro.

"You are being bound by my Kido… it's a spell that only powerful Soul Reapers can cast…" said the girl, "Despite my appearance I've lived 10 of your life times…I would kill an insolent little fool like yourself but I can't… it's agaisnt regulation…to perform unnecessary executions… so you should feel lucky being let off with a light paralysis… and this…"

She drew her sword… Zoro's eyes were wide… he thought he was going to stab her… but she just tapped the hilt of her sword… on the forehead of the guy who was bothering him earlier. It left a strange stamp…

"No… I don't want to go to hell…" said ghost.

"Don't worry… your destined for a better place… the Soul Society…" said the girl.

The ghost sank into a light that appeared beneath him… when he was completely gone a black butterfly appeared and flew away.

"What just happened?" said Zoro confused.

"I just performed a Konso… the "soul funeral"… in your language you call it passing on…" said the girl.

"Well thanks… I had no idea how long he was going to bother me and tease me…" said Zoro.

The girl sweatdroped, she shook it off…

"Now that you don't' doubt that I'm a Soul Reaper I'll explain the soul reaper's duty to you…" said the girl, "Now there are two types of souls in the plane of existence"

She took out pieces of paper… they looked like they were drawn by a 5 old girl… or possibly Luffy… no wait Luffy doesn't draw hearts and bunnies… which is what it looked like… it had a bunny with the caption "Good Sprit" and in the back ground were hearts… "Now there are the souls you know… they are called "Wholes", she then switched to one of a bear wit lighting in the background with the caption "Bad Sprit" "And there are the are the other type of sprit we call "Hallows" now Hallows attack the living and dead indiscriminately to devour their soul… now Hallows are the bad sprits… any questions?"

"Yeah… did you draw those or did you ask a 5 year old to do it?" asked Zoro with a sweat drop.

The girl took a pen drew a mustache on Zoro's face then wrote on his forehead "Moss" with an arrow pointing to his hair.

"Hey!" yelled Zoro.

"First is to conduct wholes to the soul society by means of Konso" said the girl with another picture of a whole/bunny going in to the soul society, "And the 2nd is to vaporize Hallows…" now she had a picture of a hallow/bear with an X on it "That is my mission now"

"Wait!" said Zoro who was wiping off the mustache and the moss sign on the floor, "You're saying there's one of those hallow here?"

"Yes… but I haven't been able to sense for a while…" said Rukia.

Outside… the other 8 members were talking…

"Is it me or has Zoro been talking to himself a lot more lately?" said Luffy.

"Why bring that up?" asked Usopp.

"I… don't know…" said Luffy.

That's there was a strange explosions… they all went to the side of the ship.

"What happened?" asked Nami.

"No…" said Sanji.

That's when suddenly… his black exploded in blood…

"Sanji!" cried everyone else.

That's when Robin, Usopp and Nami were mysteriously injured as well.

"What's going on!" yelled Chopper.

"I've never seen this before…" said Franky.

That when Luffy was picked up by something invisible.

"Oh man! Oh man!" yelled Chopper.

"Go find Zoro! And get out of here!" yelled Luffy.

"Where is he?" asked Franky.

"I think he's in his room…" said yelled Luffy.

Back in Zoro's room… he heard a howl.

"What was that!" said Zoro.

The girl seemed to be thinking about something…

"What did you say?" said the girl.

"Did you hear the howl?" asked Zoro.

"A howl?" asked the girl.

That's when she heard another one…

"I hear it… but it sounds like there's an invisible filter…" thought the girl, "But how could he hear it before I could sense it…"

That when they heard the crashes…

"Stay here!" said the girl who headed towards the door.

"What you're going to fight it! Undo this before you go" yelled Zoro.

"No… and don't' you dare try to break it… you'll only add to the body count…" said the girl.

When she opened the door she felt tremendous energy coming from outside… "This sprit energy… how come I haven't been to sense until now… what's going on!" she thought.

"Zoro!" cried Chopper as he ran down the hall fallowed by Franky.

The girl stared at Zoro's crewmates.

"What happened to you?" asked Franky staring at Zoro on the ground.

Zoro guessed it was time to let out his secret, "I can see ghosts… and a soul reaper used a spell to bind me…"

"Really?" asked Chopper.

"I'm, unsure if I should believe you…" said Franky.

"This is me… Zoro talking… not Usopp…" said Zoro.

Both didn't know what to say…

"Is some strange invisible thing going after the crew that no one can see…" said Zoro.

Both nodded… then Chopper began to cry.

"Everyone exploded in blood! Luffy told us to get you and run! What ever it is isn't interested in us!" cried Chopper.

"Oh great…" said Zoro.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Franky who began to pull Zoro's arms but they wouldn't budge… "What the hell… hey Chopper… can you help me…"

"What?" said Chopper.

"Can you help me?" said Franky.

"With what?" asked Chopper who was still a little freaked out.

"I can't; move his arms… it's like their glued…" said Franky.

Chopper turned to Heavy Point and began to help.

"Stop! Your going to rip my arms and legs off!" yelled Zoro.

The girl sighed… and with all her strength gave the two a good knock on the head…

"Ow!" said Chopper.

"What happened?" said Franky.

"It's the Soul Reaper…" said Zoro who began to struggle on his own.

"Hey don't that's that I stop them! Your only cause damage to your soul!" yelled the girl.

That's when Zoro managed ot break the spell… causing the girl to gasp, "Maybe I'll be able to see this thing and we can fight it…" he said as he ran to the deck.

The other two shrugged and ran after him.

When Zoro got to the deck he shivered… he saw the hallow… which was a giant black monster with a white face that was like a skull and a hole in it's chest…

"So that's a hallow… I thought it would look human but… its' a monster… doesn't matter… I've dealt with worse before… but why am I shaking…" thought Zoro.

The hallow still held Luffy in it's hand…

"Zoro! You're okay!" said Luffy.

"Always thinking of us first…" thought Zoro who then noticed the others lying in their own blood, "Sorry no can do… unlike you I can see this thing…"

"Really…" said Luffy, "Wait… why?"

Zoro sighed, "I can see ghosts…that thing that hurting you is an evil sprit…"

"Really cool… that mean you can help the others too!" said Luffy.

"Yeah, year…" said Zoro.

He ran up to the hallow… but before he could draw his sword the hallow punched him sending him flying a few feet. The girl managed to the cut the arm that was holding Luffy… Luffy was sent flying but land softly thanks to his powers.

"Tell your friend to go to where the other two are…" said the girl.

"Hey Luffy…" said Zoro getting up , "I think you should go to the where Chopper and Franky are standing."

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Just do it…" said Zoro.

Luffy didn't know why he went… possibly on instinct he went over to Chopper and Franky.

"Look…" said Rukia, "The hallow hasn't eaten the other 4 souls… so their okay for now…"

"Wait you said that Hallows attack humans to eat their soul right… why are they attacking my crew?" asked Zoro.

"Hallows are drawn to high levels of spousal energy… but they also attack opportunistically…" said the girl.

"What does that mean?" asked Zoro.

"I've never known a human that can see soul reapers… nor have I known a human that could break biding spell…I have never heard of a human with so much spiritual energy… I believe… it was looking for you…" said the girl.

Zoro froze… "It was all my fault…that they're being attacked…" he looked at the prone forms of his crewmates.

"I wonder what's wrong…" said Luffy.

"I don't know…" said Chopper.

Back with the Hallow fight…

"I did not mean it like that…" said the girl.

That's when the Hallow batted the girl away.

"He broke though my guard… how careless…" said the girl.

"Hey! You monster! It's me you want! It's my soul you want… leave the others out of this!" yelled Zoro.

"Zoro!" yelled Luffy.

"Sorry…" said Zoro, "Sorry to everyone…"

That's when the Hollow's face stretched forward… it was about to eat Zoro when the girl jumped in front of Zoro... and took the hit.

"Soul Reaper!" said Zoro not knowing what to call the girl.

"Fool… you think that giving him your soul will end things! One soul does now last very long… it will go after the others once it is done with you…" said the girl, "It is a matter of time until we all become his food…"

Zoro didn't' know what to do…

"Do you wish to save your friends…" said the girl.

"What?" said Zoro, "There's a way for me to fight that thing…"

"There is… but there is only way…" said the girl, "You must become a Soul Reaper…"

"Is that even possible…" said Zoro.

"I do not it might not work… you have a very strong soul… if it dose not… then you will die…" said the girl.

Zoro didn't know what to think… on one hand he might be giving up his dream to become the world's greatest swords man… on the other he had to protect his crewmates… usually this was Luffy's job… but this time it fell on him… why did being able to see ghosts become so complicated?

"But if it does work… then I will give you half my powers… and you'll temporally become a soul reaper…" said the girl, "Please we don't have time for you to ponder!"

"Zoro!" What's going on!" yelled Luffy.

"It's confusing… and complicated… I might need childish drawings to explain it to you…" said Zoro.

"Okay…" said Luffy knowing that what ever was going was extremely complicated… Luffy also felt that crack might either be a crack on him or one on someone else he could put his finger on…

"So then what's it's going to be?" asked the girl.

"If I don't then everyone will die…" said Zoro, "Fien then Soul Repaper… I'll do it…"

The girl smiled "Please don't call me "Soul Reaper"… My name is Rukia… Kuchiki Rukia" said the girl named Rukia.

"And I'm Roronoa Zoro…" said Zoro, "Let's just hope this works…"

"You must place this sword… the Zanpakutô over your heart…," said Rukia.

Zoro took the Zanpakutô though the heart… then there was a blinding light… Luffy, Chopper or Franky could see any thing… when it died down Zoro seemed to have vanished.

"Zoro disappeared!" said Chopper shaking.

"Are you as lost as I am…" said Franky.

"Yes…" said Chopper, "Hold me…"

"Only if you hold me back…" said Franky.

Both began to hug each other while shivering.

"Zoro…" said Luffy gripping his fist, "I hope your all right…"

For those who did have spiritual abilities one would see the Hollow's arm fall off… Zoro stood there in the same uniform as Rukia wore holding three katana in his usual place (one in each hand and one in his mouth)… she was now in a white kimono.

"No way I only meant to give him half… I have lost all my powers…" said Rukia she began to think "and this sensation… like before… I could not sense the hallows presence. And I heard it though and unseen filter… why did I not realize it earlier… my senses were being jammed by an incredible force… but he was source of it… that room was so full of sprit energy from that is what confused my senses…"

She watched Zoro cut off the leg of the Hallow.

"Never have I heard of a human that can see a Soul Reaper… never have I seen a human break a biding spell… and a soul reaper can only wield one Zanpakutô … yet he wielding three..." thought Rukia.

"That was for attacking my crew!" yelled Zoro though the swords in his mouth.

"What in the world is he?" thought Rukia.

That's' when Zoro used Oni Giri cut the Hallow in half making it disappear…

Luffy just watched… well… if he could see it… a part of him knew Zoro won… and that things were going to be okay… what he didn't know what that his memories were going to be erased and things on the Straw Hats will never be the same again…

Next Time: Zoro wonders if anything that happened the night before was just a dream... that is until Luffy brings a girl that wants to join the crew... hint: She's a certain Soul Reaper... what will happen... find out next time...

A/N: If anyone reading this can draw... please can someone draw one of Zoro as a Soul Reaper... because I can't due to disabilities it's painful... and if I tried... it would be worse than something Luffy and Rukia would draw... combined...

Rukia: What was that!

Me: Look a monkey! (Runs away!)


	2. Zoro’s New Duty

A/N: Well there's a new crew member joining in this chapter... and there's an extremely subtle reference to Luffy VS the Giant Chicken in this chapter... I hope you catch it...

Chapter 2: Zoro's New Duty

Zoro woke up with a kick… brought on by (surprise, surprise) Sanji…

"What was that for!" yelled Zoro.

"Nami wants you…" said Sanji.

Zoro then noticed something, "Where's your injuries?"

"What injuries?" asked Sanji.

"What… he's fine…" thought Zoro.

"You don't Nami to wait now do you?" asked Sanji with a hint of love in his voice.

"I don't really care…" said Zoro.

Kick!

"I still don't care…" said Zoro.

"You know today's your day on the schedule…" said Sanji.

"Oh… that's what she wants to talk about…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

Sanji left the room and Zoro sighed, "He doesn't remember anything… maybe it never happened… maybe it was a dream…" he thought.

After 20 minutes Zoro went above deck to find Franky fixing pieces of the wall… Zoro thought the damage looked familiar…

"What happen?" asked Zoro.

"Pirates attacked in the middle of night… they didn't know who's ship this was so they ran off when we showed up…" said Franky, "Don't you remember… you were there…"

"Uh… yeah right…" said Zoro, "But… I'll just drop… I'll never see that girl again so it doesn't matter…if it was or wasn't a dream…" he thought.

Zoro walked up to the fuming navigator.

"What is it?" asked Zoro.

"You were supposed to take Luffy out if he wanted to go out today…" said Nami.

"Let me guess… ran away again…" said Zoro like it was nothing.

Nami glared at him… "Whatever trouble he gets into it's your own fault…" said Nami.

"What ever…" said Zoro with a yawn.

Meanwhile in town Luffy was slightly beaten but other wise fine… he ran into an old nemesis… it's best it's not looked into…

"Excuse me…" said a voice.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Luffy.

"Yes, I am…" said the voice.

Luffy turned around and saw a girl in his mid-teens with short black hair wearing a yellow sundress with a katana strapped to her side.

"You wouldn't happen to be Monkey D. Luffy? Captain of the Straw Hats would you?" asked the girl.

"Why do you ask?" asked Luffy.

"I was wondering if I could join your crew…" said the girl.

"Really!" said Luffy.

The girl nodded… with a sweat drop.

"All right!" yelled Luffy, "Come on let's go meet my crew!"

Luffy began to drag the girl to the ship…

Not too long later Luffy managed to bring the girl to the ship…

"Hey! Everyone!" yelled Luffy.

"What is it?" asked Usopp.

"We have a new crewmember!" yelled Luffy.

"Hi…" said girl meekly.

Everyone but Zoro (who was currently sleeping) walked up to the two.

"What… you didn't bug until she joined did you?" asked Nami.

"No… I asked him if I could join…" said the girl.

"I see…" said Nami.

Sanji curtly doing the noodle dance… "She's so beautiful…"

"Is super to meet you!" said Franky doing his pose.

The girl sweatdroped at the last two instructions…

"So you think we should trust her?" asked Usopp.

"I think we should leave all the untrustyness to Zoro…" said Luffy.

"… "Untrustyness" it isn't even a real word…" said Usopp.

"Where is Master Swordsman anyways…" said Robin.

"Marimo's probably sleeping…" said Sanji lighting a cigarette.

"I'll go get him!" yelled Luffy.

Zoro was sleep well he was until he felt someone poking him with a stick… it was Luffy…

"What is it?" asked Zoro.

"We have a new crew member… I want you to meet her…" said Luffy.

"Fine…" muttered Zoro.

Luffy lead him where the others were getting to know the new girl… Zoro froze when he saw the new girl.

"Great…" he thought, "So it wanton's a dream after all…"

"So you must be Zoro… my name Kuchiki Rukia… it's a pleasure to meet you…" said the girl who turned out to be Rukia, she held out her hand to shake it… and written on her hand was "Spill the beans or make a scene you die" causing Zoro to sweat drop.

"Zoro what's wrong… you look plea…" said Chopper.

"Oh it's nothing…" said Zoro.

Later Zoro and Rukia talked in private…

"Look I have several questions…" said Zoro.

"Oh you mean about the injuries and memories… it's okay I replaced their memories and healed them…" said Rukia.

"I see… also… how can the others see you?" said Zoro.

"Oh this… is a Gigai… a temporary body that soul repapers inhabit during emergencies…" said Rukia.

"Okay… What are you doing here… I thought you went back to that Soul Society place…"

"I can't… only a soul reaper can go to the Soul Society…" said Rukia, "I lost my powers…"

"Really…" said Zoro with mild interest. "So you decided to join the crew since you have no where else to go is that it?"

"Well not exactly…" said Rukia, "I lost my powers when I gave them to you… because of that you have to become a soul reaper in my place until I recover all of my power!"

"What…" said Zoro, "You're joking… right?"

"No… I'm not…" said Rukia.

"What ever… that was a one time thing to save my crew mates… I'm going to sleep…" said Zoro walking away.

"You'll see it my way!" said Rukia, she slipped on a red finger less glove with a skull in Zoro turned around and raised an eyebrow… that's when Rukia ran up to him and slammed him in the face with the glove… which resulting in Zoro in Soul Reaper garb to come out his body which now just laid there.

"What just happened!" he yelled.

"Come with me!" said Rukia.

She lead him to a park in the middle of the island…

"What are we doing here?" asked Zoro.

She took out a Baby Snail Phone with a mini printer. IT began to print, "It says a Hallow will appear soon…" said Rukia, "Is there any ghosts that inhabit this park…"

"How should I know… I'm from the east blue… I'm not from this island…" said Zoro glaring at her.

That's when there was a loud crash and a bug like hallow appeared… it was chasing after the ghost of a little boy.

"Oh man!" yelled Zoro.

Zoro was about help the boy… but Rukia shouted "Stop right there! You don't even know that boy!"

"I know that!" yelled Zoro.

"You said that it was a one time thing to save your crew mates… if your going to help that boy you have to help all ghosts…" said Rukia.

"But what else am I going to do… let me be eaten right before my eyes!" yelled Zoro.

"Either way he will be eaten… you have to commit yourself and sacrifice yourself… you can't just do it just because you're here!" yelled Rukia.

Zoro didn't listen to her… he cut of the Hollow's legs. It to fall…saving the little boy.

"So you're going to do it…" said Rukia.

"Look…" said Zoro, "Your saying this about duty, commitment and sacrificing my self… so was it duty when you saved me! That's isn't a reason to sacrifice yourself…"

Rukia didn't know what to say… she watched Zoro kill the Hallow…

"I'll do it… but remember… I have other things I need to do…" said Zoro, "I'm a pirate... a wanted pirate… one of the most wanted on the Grand Line… I also have my dreams to fulfill… and then there's my crew…"

"I understand… and remember… I'm part of the crew for now…" said Rukia with a smirk, "So it's agreed…"

"And there's one more thing I need you to do in order for me to take this job…" said Zoro with an evil smile as he performed Konso on the little boy.

Rukia shivered… she knew this thing was bad… but it was far worse than she thought… that night on the Thousand Sunny.

"Please Luffy! Come down!" said Rukia.

"No!" yelled Luffy holding onto the mast for dear life, he was also pretty high up... someone would have to climb to get him down.

"Please come down! I have a squeaky toy!" said Rukia taking out a toy bunny and began to squeak it.

"No!" whined Luffy.

"You are coming down right now mister!" said Rukia.

"No!" cried Luffy.

Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Robin were watching it…

"Wow Zoro… I didn't know you were one for hazing…" said Usopp.

Zoro only laughed…

"come on I'll give you ice cream!" said Rukia.

"What's going on…" said Nami as she and Sanji walked up to them.

Usopp began to crack up, "Zoro dumped **_THAT_** duty on Rukia!" that's when he Chopper and Franky fell to the ground laughing.

"Marimo!" said Sanji.

"I think it's a good idea…" said Robin, "That girl needs to know even though that being on this crew more than infamy…" that's when she began to chuckle.

"You have to feel sorry for her…" said Nami.

"Giving Luffy a bath is the worst thing you can do on this crew…" said Zoro with a smirk.

And so Rukia joined the crew... and with the possibility of being mentally scared for the rest of her existence thanks to bath time…

Next Time: Rukia gets Zoro some Soul Candy incase he needs to transform into a Sol Repaper and she's not around as well as animate his body... however things go wrong and she has defective merchandise... ending up with a Mod Soul that's in there... what will happen when the Mod Soul reeks havoc in Zoro's body... find out next time...


	3. The Mod Soul

Chapter 3: The Mod Soul

It had been nearly a week since Rukia joined… There was very little suspicion surrounding Rukia… the main reason is that when the crew asked Zoro why he trusts Rukia, Zoro answered that Rukia had saved his life, which was true. Zoro also told them that Rukia was not a bounty hunter or working for the marines… Zoro only told them that she was in another line of work that he couldn't talk about… fortunately they all bought it… Zoro at the moment was lifting weights while Rukia was telling him more about fighting hallows… this time was about detecting hallows.

"If you fighting a hallow it can hide between the human world and the soul society…" said Rukia with one her poorly drawn pictures showing Hallow/Teddy bears in a place in-between the human world and the soul society, she then switched to one with two hallow/ teddy bears on fully in the space between the two worlds and one not… "During this time they can not be decided… like the one on the left… but the one right can… you understand…"

"Can you please stop showing me those pictures I'm not a 5 year old…" said Zoro.

Punch!

Zoro was rubbing his sore cheeked if his free hand…

"Well I think you should stop lifting giant weights…" said Rukia.

"What's wrong with the weights…" said Zoro.

The weights were HUGE… then again this is Zoro… so it's understandable…

"It's just that…" said Rukia, "Never mind… I have to go ask Nami something…"

She went to find said navigator…

"Hey Nami?" asked Rukia.

"What is it?" asked Nami.

"When are we going to get to the next island?" she asked.

"From the maps I got at the last island not until late tonight… why?" she said.

Rukia sighed, "It's just have I have to meet someone at the next island… that's all…" she said.

"Okay…" said Nami with a shrug.

That night they arrived on the island pretty late… shortly after breakfast Rukia left do run an accident… however someone joined her.

"Why are you fallowing me!" said Rukia.

"I just wanted to see where you going…" said Luffy with a shrug.

"Fine just don't break anything…" said Rukia.

She and Luffy went to an old boat that also appeared to be a shop when noticing the sign that read "Urahara Shop".

"Why are we here?" asked Luffy.

"I have to pick up a few things…" said Rukia.

All three boarded the boat… they saw two kids with mops… a boy with flaming red hair and a girl and girl with black hair put into pig tails… the boy was about hit the girl with his mop… that's when Rukia stopped him.

"It's you…" said the boy.

"Can you open the shop for me…" said Rukia.

"Okay…" said the girl.

"You can get the shop open?" asked Luffy.

"You could say I'm friends with the manager…" said Rukia.

The two kids opened the doors where a large man was standing holding a box.

"Jinta, Ururu… it's not time to open the shop yet…" said the man, the when he noticed Rukia, "Oh Miss Kuchiki… I didn't notice you…"

"Is the manger up yet, Tessai…" said Rukia.

"I'll go see…" said the man named Tessai.

"There's no need…" said a voice.

A blonde man with wearing a green and white stripped bucket hat, a green kimono and wooden sandals walked into the room with a yawn.

"So Rukia… I see you have company…" said the man in a bucket hat.

"He fallowed me…" said Rukia.

The man just laughed… "I see…"

The two began to conduct business which Luffy didn't pay attention to… Luffy just looked around the shop and was careful not to break anything…

"So Kisuke… did my special order come in?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah…" said the man named Kisuke, "Ururu… can you go get Miss Kuchiki's order… it's in the box labeled new items."

"Okay…" said the girl named Ururu.

Kisuke turned his attention to Luffy, "So you're Monkey D. Luffy."

"Yeah… what is Mr. Hat and Clogs…" said Luffy giving him a nickname.

Kisuke sweatdroped… "Well I'm just glad to say that I'm surprised you let Rukia on to the crew so easily…" he said.

"Well I knew the second that Zoro trusted she was a good person… and it's great that she saved Zoro's life!" said Luffy.

"He's an interesting kid this one…" thought Kisuke.

"Here's the order…" said Ururu coming from the back room.

"Thanks…" said Kisuke.

He handed Rukia something cover in a cloth.

"It was extremely hard to get… after all it's the 2nd most popular…" said Kisuke.

"Thanks…" said Rukia with a sigh, "Come on Luffy…"

"Rukia… one more thing… go easy… you can't hide it forever…" said Kisuke.

Rukia nodded…

"Hide what?" asked Luffy starching his head.

"It's nothing…" said Rukia.

"Oh… okay…" said Luffy.

And so the two headed back to the Thousand Sunny.

Later Rukia and Zoro met somewhere… she tossed him a thing that looked like a Pez dispenser with a duck's head…

"What's this?" he asked.

"It Gikongan, it's a pill that will allow you to separate from your body. Also a preprogrammed will enter your body will inhabit it…" said Rukia, "No one will know the difference."

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "You do realize that if I'm unconscious the crew will just think I'm asleep… right?" asked Zoro.

Rukia sweatdroped.

"If these things are whatever you called them why does is have Soul Candy written on it?" asked Zoro.

"The Soul Reaper Women's Union didn't like it… they said it wasn't cute enough…" said Rukia.

"Okaay…" said Zoro with a sweat drop, "But why is it shaped like a duck?"

"I didn't want that… I wanted Chappy the Rabbit…" said Rukia.

"And this is for me… right?" said Zoro.

"Yeah… and?" said Rukia.

"Why would you get something for me that's shaped like a rabbit…" said Zoro.

Rukia tried to come up with something… but couldn't… "Just try it out already!" she yelled.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Zoro.

"Just eat it…" growled Rukia.

Zoro did so… and he was separated form his body. He just shrugged… he was expecting for his body to be unconscious as usual but it came back to life.

"Hello… my name is Roronoa Zoro" said the Fake Zoro was it will be called, "Early to bed early to rise… that's my motto…"

Both Zoro and Rukia stared at the fake Zoro… with sweat drops…

"You know no one's going to buy that… seriously…" said Zoro.

"I know" said Rukia with a sweat drop in her short time with the crew she realized that Zoro slept a lot and no way in hell would that be his motto.

That's when she fleet shaking her pocket… she took out her baby snail phone… and saw it was printing out something, "Well we have to do something later… we have a mission…" said Rukia.

"Oh we are leaving that thing…" said Zoro

Rukia began to drag him away, "Hey! Get that thing out my body right now!" yelled Zoro.

"Not now!" yelled Rukia as she continued to drag him away.

"Don't worry I'll take care of everything…" said Fake Zoro with a cheerful smile.

He gave an evil smirk when the two were out of site…

Meanwhile in the Urahara shop Kisuke was looking on the back room when saw a box was open… a box that read "Defective Merchandise". And he saw it was empty. A minute later he shoed this to Ururu.

"Do you read this!" yelled Jinta the boy, "It says defective merchandise…"

"I'm sorry…" said the little.

"Well I guess we have to go look for him…" said Kisuke, "I have the feeling that Zoro already tired it out."

Fake Zoro was stretching his legs... then he kicked the nearby railing… the kick was way more powerful than something Sanji could do.

"Hehe… so that's my power…" said Fake Zoro.

"Hey it's Lunch time!" he herd Sanji yell.

"I minds as well see what else I can do before going to lunch." said Fake Zoro.

Meanwhile the real Zoro had just was finishing off a hallow… he sheathed his swords.

"We better hurry… I don't want that thing in my body any longer…" said Zoro.

"Oh come on what's the worse that can happen?" asked Rukia.

Back at the Thousand Sunny Fake Zoro was jump around… it seemed like he had eaten some sort of devil fruit…

"This is so awesome…" said Fake Zoro, "Maybe I should go meet the others…"

Meanwhile in the dinning room, the others were talking while eating.

"I wonder where Rukia is…" said Sanji with heart eyes.

"Zoro's missing too…" said Luffy.

"Who cares about him?" growled Sanji..

"Haven't you noticed that Rukia and Zoro seem… rather chummy?" asked Usopp.

"What do you mean?" asked Chopper.

"You know…" said Usopp with a laugh.

"I don't get it." said Chopper.

"Me neither…" said Luffy.

"Well she did save his life…" said Robin, "I doubt that Master Swordsman has time for girls…"

"So Luffy what was that thing Rukia did this morning?" asked Nami who was somewhat suspicious of Rukia… but not by much…

"Just went shopping at some shop at a boat…" siad Luffy, "It seemed what she bought was personal…"

Everyone sweatdroped… they took it was different way though… the way that meant well… that time for a woman.

"Please don't talk about that while we're eating…" said Usopp.

Luffy was confused…

"Hey everyone!" yelled a voice that came into the room… it was Fake Zoro.

Everyone looked at Zoro with sweat drops.

"Zoro? Are you feeling okay?" asked Chopper.

"I'm fine… why do you ask?" asked Fake Zoro.

That's when he saw Nami and Robin who just happened to be sitting next to each other… Fake Zoro had a perverted grin on his face.

Zoro and Rukia ran towards the Thousand Sunny…

"Why are we running…" said Rukia.

"Like I said… we can't leave that thing in my body… I think it's lunch time…" said Zoro.

"So what's wrong with that?" asked Rukia.

"I just have a bad feeling…" said Zoro.

They got close to the Thousand Sunny when they heard the yells of "Zoro! You pervert!" from Nami and "Marimo you are going to die for kissing Nami!"

Both stopped and sweatdroped…

"See that's something that could go wrong…" said Zoro.

Zoro ran ahead…

"That's not supposed to happen…" said Rukia.

Zoro ran to the Thousand Sunny and ran into the dinning room to find that Fake Zoro and Sanji were doing a fight of kicks. Causing Zoro to sweat drop.

"Great…" he thought.

That's when fake Zoro kicked Sanji high into the air… fortunately before he could land Robin used her power to catch him.

"Thank you Robin!" said Sanji with love in his voice, "So Moss Head… why are copping my style?"

"Hey!" yelled Zoro.

Fake Zoro turned around and saw Zoro.

"Give me back my body!" yelled Zoro.

"No way… I'm having the time of my life!" said Fake Zoro.

"I think Zoro's gone insane…" said Usopp.

"Yeah…" said Chopper.

Zoro and Fake Zoro began to fight… to the Straw Hats it looked like Fake Zoro was just kicking air.

"So when are we going to take him to the happy hotel?" asked Sanji.

"We're not…" said Luffy.

That's when Fake Zoro kicked Zoro onto the table breaking it.

"What the!" yelled Franky.

"Hey! You want blow the cover!" yelled Zoro as he was getting up… now noticed part of the shake as Zoro got up… well almost no one.

"Stop this right now!" yelled Rukia in the doorway.

"Oh great… more party poopers…" said Fake Zoro.

Fake Zoro broke the nearby window by kicking and clime out.

"Great!" yelled Zoro.

Zoro chased after his crazed double.

Rukia was about to leave… when Nami said "Rukia… do what going on?"

"I do… I'll explain later…" said Rukia who ran after Fake Zoro.

The room was silent… "Great… Zoro's gone nuts and decided to act like Sanji…" said Nami.

"That wasn't Zoro…" said Luffy.

"What do you mean?" asked Franky.

"I have that feeling too…" said Robin, "That wasn't Master Swordsman…."

"Then what… who was that?" asked Chopper.

"I got it!" yelled Usopp, "It's a body snatcher… aliens that steal our bodies when we sleep and replace them… and Rukia is an intergalactic police women who trying to stop them! No one sleep!"

"Oh no!" yelled Chopper believing it.

"Body snatchers?" asked Nami

"I don't think that's right…" said Luffy.

Meanwhile Zoro and Rukia found an abandoned warehouse.

"Where is he?" asked Zoro.

"I don't know but I think he's a mod soul…" said Rukia.

"A mod soul?" asked Zoro.

"A soul modified for combat…" said Rukia, "A long time ago there was a plan called operation spear head in which they planed use souls modified to fight Hallows… the plan was to use the souls to reanimate corpse…" she of course began to draw pictures to explain things better… "The corpse would then have powers similar to those who had eaten devil fruits…" the picture she drew were of teddy bears using powers similar to devil fruits.

"Stop treating me like a child with those pictures!" yelled Zoro.

Punch!

"Now as I was saying… however due to the fact that they were reanimating corpses they called the order that all Mod Souls would have to be destroyed… and that if found all mod souls must be terminated… that mod soul is wanted by the Soul Society…"

"I see…" said Zoro.

"You have to feel sorry him being on the run all the time combined with the fact that he hasn't have had a body you have to feel sorry him…" said Rukia.

"No am I feeling sorry for him!" yelled Zoro.

"So what's wrong?" asked Rukia.

"Okay… I know what it's like on the run… but he used my body to kiss Nami… not only that but he made me look like Sanji by doing that kicking! There's no way I'm letting him get away!" yelled Zoro.

Rukia sweatdroped, "I'll erase their memories later…" she said with a sigh.

"You better show me how it works…" he said, "I just hope he isn't getting into anymore trouble…"

Meanwhile in the middle of the city Fake Zoro was jumping around about twenty feet in the air. Causing everyone to stare.

"This is great! All Mod Souls have powers and mine rocks!" said Fake Zoro.

Everyone sweatdroped as they watched Zoro.

"Is that Roronoa Zoro…" said someone.

"That guy from the Straw Hats?" said someone else.

"He must have eaten a Devil Fruit recently…" said another person.

That's when a bunch of Marines showed up.

"Roronoa Zoro! Your under arrest!" said a Marine.

"What?" said Fake Zoro landing near the marines, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb…" said the marine taking out Zoro's wanted poster "You know that your worth 120 Million Berries…"

"Crap…" said Fake Zoro.

He ran away like there was no tomorrow… and considering that he had increased leg strength it was extremely fast.

The Marine's sweatdroped, "Did Zoro eat a Devil Fruit recently?"

"I don't know…" said another Marine.

Fake Zoro hid in a alley, "Great just great… the body is wanted…" he said.

"There you are…" said Zoro.

"So you're here… there's no way I'm giving you back your body…"

"Weren't you just cased by the Marines?" asked Zoro.

"So what it's a lot better than dying!" said Fake Zoro.

Zoro tried to come up with a response… but couldn't… the two began to fight again… after getting in many hits Fake Zoro got away via the roof tops… before Zoro could case after him Rukia stopped him…

"I just gotten word there's a hallow!" she said.

"What?" said Zoro, "Today isn't my day…"

The two began to run somewhere.

"So where is it?" asked Zoro.

Rukia check the printer and saw… it was jammed…

"Oh great…" said Zoro.

"I hate these paper jams…but… I think that we lost it…" said Rukia.

"Great… not I need find that mod soul…" said Zoro.

Meanwhile in Urahara shop the people there were getting ready to fight the Mod soul…

"I'm sorry…" said Ururu walking up to Kisuke who was holding a weapon in bandages, "It's all my fault…"

Kisuke reached towards her… Ururu thought he was going hit her… but began to pat her head… "Don't worry it was a simple mistake… mistakes happen…"

Ururu gave a small smile.

"We're ready…" said Tessai.

And that's when all 4 people at the Urahara shop were ready to fight.

Meanwhile with fake Zoro he felt something.

"A hallow… but where is it?" he thought.

That's when heard some yells "Where is he?"

"I don't know!" yelled another voice.

"The Marines!" said Fake Zoro.

Back with the Marines there was an explosion nearby they turned around and saw nothing…

"What was that?" said one of the marines.

"I don't know…" said another.

What they couldn't see was a centipede like Hallow… it was about to eat them… when fake Zoro kicked it sending crashing into a nearby building.

"Okay what happened?" said a Marine.

"Hey you Hallow Scum! Bet you can't catch me!" said Fake Zoro, who then jumped to the top of the building.

The hallow fallowed Fake Zoro since he could see him.

"Did Roronoa Zoro just kick an invisible monster away from us saving out lives?" asked one of the marine.

All of them nodded…

"Okay you all know the drill… we saw nothing! WE saw nothing!" yelled the Marine… after all… it wasn't everyday that invisible enemy stuck and was fought off by a wanted pirate that could see it… half of them ran and scearemd like little girls the other half began chanting "I saw nothing… I didn't see any thing…"

Meanwhile fake Zoro was fighting the hallow on top of the room… the hallow cut his shoulder badly… things weren't looking good for fake Zoro after that… that until Zoro showed up… and performed Tiger Trap on the Hallow… splitting it's mask and giving it the kill shot… the Hallow Screamed in pain. It was about to fall to the ground when fake Zoro jumped up to it and kicked it just as it disappeared. Fake Zoro was about to fall off the building when Zoro caught him by the leg.

"Well… I guess you caught me…" said Fake Zoro with a grin.

After managing to pull him up… the two began to talk.

"You know… once the mask is broken that's it for the Hallow right?" asked Zoro.

"Hn…" said Fake Zoro, "You don't get it…"

"Get what you… you trying to look cool?" asked Zoro.

"Look… the moment I was born I was giving a death sentence… Right after I was born I was forced to watch my brothers die… do you know that feels like… I was lucky to get shift off with Soul Candy…" said Fake Zoro, "I was alone for a long time… hoping that I was never found… don't you know that feels like?"

"No…" said Zoro.

"So I got unlucky and wound up with a guy with an extremely high bounty… but being on the run in a way… let me think of a few things…" said Fake Zoro, "Like how no one should have the right to kill people…"

Zoro began top whistler innocently, "You killed people have you?" asked Fake Zoro.

"You should have known that by now!" yelled Zoro.

"Well, well… look at you… your bleeding and all beat up…" said Kisuke as he and the members of his shop seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Kisuke who was holding a cane walked up to Fake Zoro who sighed… he knew this was his fate… Kisuke lifted his cane and jammed it though Fake Zoro's forehead… however it wasn't bloody it seemed to just pass though his head… and out popped out the soul candy… Zoro's now soul less body fell to the ground. Kisuke picked up the mod soul candy.

"You're Zoro… right? Thanks…" said Kisuke, "Well mission accomplished… let's go home…"

"That's it!" yelled Jinta annoyed that he didn't do any fighting.

"Wait you can see me…" said Zoro, he was told that normal people… and people who didn't' have spiritual powers couldn't see him.

"Yeah…" said Kisuke.

"So what are you going to with it…" said Zoro.

"I have no choice… I have to destroy it…" said Kisuke.

"There's no need to…" said Rukia joining them, "I already paid for it…"

"Hey… I'll give you a full refund…" said Kisuke.

"You and I both know that your running the shop outside the law… it's not your job to destroy that soul…" said Rukia, "And I'm satisfied with my purchase."

"Okay if you say so…" sad Kisuke.

He handed the mod soul to Rukia and he and his workers left.

"Who was that?" asked Zoro.

"I'll explain to you later…" said Rukia.

Later they walking back to the Thousand Sunny.

"Is your shoulder hurt?" asked Rukia.

"I've been worse… but how the crew sees me!" said Zoro. He took out the Mod Soul Candy that was in his pocket and began to yell at it, "You think it's funny don't you… I have to disinfect my mouth because of you…"

"You look really silly talking to a candy drop right now…" said Rukia.

Zoro only sweatdroped… "Is there any ways for it not to look silly…"

"Well you have to put into a body with out a soul…" said Rukia.

Zoro saw in the corner of his eye a stuffed lion sitting out on top of trash bags... he picked it up.

"So how am I supposed to do this?" asked Zoro.

"You insert it it's mouth… but it might work… it's not a real body…" said Rukia, "Then again this body's fake so it might…"

Zoro inserted the Mod Soul Candy into the stuffed lion's mouth… nothing happened…

"Any more ideas?" he asked.

However the stuffed lion came alive… and kicked him in the face… He jumped down to the ground.

"Roronoa Zoro! I chalked you to a no holds bar fight!" said Mod Soul.

"Really…" said Zoro with a smirk.

"Oh man… I'm in a stuffed toy…" said the Mod, "Oh crap…"

Rukia sweatdroped at the site of Zoro fighting the Mod Soul… after beating up said mod soul they headed back to the ship.

"Man… no wonder has a bounty…" said the Mod Soul who was hitching a ride with Rukia.

All three got bored. Where Sanji kicked Zoro in the head.

"That's for earlier!" yelled Sanji.

"That wasn't me!" yelled Zoro.

"That's what Luffy and Robin says but I don't believe them…" said Sanji.

"Wow you didn't believe Robin on something…" said Zoro sarcastically.

"Now, now I'll explain just I need every here…" said Rukia.

After a minutes the other 7 members were there.

"Okay! Talk why did you kiss me!" yelled Nami.

Rukia took out a lighter causing everyone to blink… that's when she lit it… there was a huge puff of smoke and everyone fainted but Zoro, Rukia and the Mod Soul. Zoro sweat drop.

"Um… Rukia… what did you do?" asked Zoro.

"That's how I replace their memories… it's random but chances are they probably just remember your usual fights that just went out of hand…" said Rukia.

"I see…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

And what Rukia said was true… that what's they remembered… while they didn't remember everyone wondered why that night Zoro brushed his teeth many times that night… not even Rukia knew why…

Next Time: Rukia and Kon (the Mod Soul) adjust to life on the Thousand Sunny... what does Rukia do when she's not helping Zoro training in the ways of the Soul Reaper? And can Kon handle pretending to be a stuffed toy... Find out next time...


	4. Just an Average Day

A/N: I made a mistake with the spelling of Hollows names... I mistook the first o with an a making it "Hallow"... sorry... my bad... from this chapter forward it uses the correct name...

Chapter 4: Just an Average Day

Zoro was sleeping… well trying to sleep was more like it… the Mod Soul just cawed like a rooster.

"Wake up Zoro... time to get up… a Wanna be soul reaper like you needs to be an awake!" yelled the mod soul.

Zoro threw the stuffed lion into the wall, "I'm trying to get some sleep Kon…"

"Kon… is that what you named me?" asked the Mod Soul now named Kon.

Zoro didn't answer... he fell back asleep…

"Well I guess I have to wake you up again…" said Kon.

However the nearby door opened, and Rukia entered the room wearing a yellow shirt with Chappy the Rabbit on it and a jean skirt.

"Zoro wake up… breakfasts almost ready…." said Rukia…

That's when she noticed that she was stepping on Kon… and he was looking up her skirt.

"Nice…" said Kon giving her the thumbs up.

Rookie's eye twitched… that's when she began to stomp on the stuffed lion… many times… it was actually pretty funny as Kon had something that squeaked inside him. She also said some things small children should not hear… possibly some immature teens too…

"Take it outside!" yelled Zoro.

"I told you breakfast is almost ready… you better hurry too…" said Rukia giving one more stomp to Kon.

Rukia in her short time had all ready learned was never be late for breakfast… well if you're a male… if your female breakfast waits for you thanks to Sanji…

"Okay, okay…" said Zoro.

Rukia left the room…

"So when I am going to meet the crew?" asked Kon.

"You're not… we have to keep this a secret…" said Zoro glaring at his new roommate.

"That sucks…" said Kon.

"Just hide if someone comes… I don't want everyone thinking I have a stuffed toy in here…" said Zoro.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Kon.

Zoro hurried and got dressed… hoping not to be the last person to breakfast… the last person (unless it was Luffy, Nami, Robin or now Rukia…) would have much to eat thanks to Luffy. Zoro hurried to the dinning room to find that Usopp and Chopper haven't' arrived yet. What's funnier was that day was bacon day…. Which meant anything goes (don't ask… just don't ask.)

"At least I'm not the last one…" said Zoro.

"Yeah…" said Rukia.

Rukia was eating bacon and eggs… however a certain rubber hand was about to grab her bacon… She jammed a fork into it…

"Ow!" yelled Luffy.

"Keep your hands off my plate…" said Rukia.

"But you're not eating it…" said Luffy.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not going to eat is later…" sauid Rukia, "Oh yeah… Zoro… I need to talk to you later…"

"Fine…" muttered Zoro… that's when Luffy tried to steal his bacon, "Luffy!"

He much like Rukia stabbed him with a fork.

"Why does everyone stabbing me with a fork?" asked Luffy.

"Because today's bacon day… you know the rules…" said Sanji, Luffy once again tried to steal bacon from Sanji's plate… he much like the others stabbed Luffy with a fork.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

Usopp and Chopper just going to the room to find out it's bacon day…

"Oh great… all the bacon is almost gone…" said Usopp.

"I don't get why Zoro's been hanging out with her so much…" said Nami, "Their probably up to something…"

"I think so too…" said Robin reading the news paper… a particular head lien on front read "World Government Considers Therapy Programs for Marines" with the smaller head line underneath "Options being considered due to marines seeing more and more invisible monsters"

"Robin I hate to ask…" said Nami.

"You want to eavesdrop on them… correct?" asked Robin.

Nami sweatdroped… then noticed Luffy trying to steal Robin's bacon… "Um…"

A hand sprouted out of the table and stabbed Luffy in the hand.

"Ow!" said Luffy.

"Fine…" said Robin.

Nami sweatdroped even more…

Later that day… Rukia and Zoro met in their usual spot.

"I know I should have you this sooner but I felt that you needed to grow some more first…" said Rukia.

"What?" said Zoro.

What the two didn't see were an eye and ear sprout from the wood nearby…. These of course belonged to Robin… the plan was for Robin to listen and watch them then tell Nami if anything was suspicious… or they were… well… secretly romantic…

"You see the truth about Hollows are… well they… were once Wholes…" said Rukia.

"What!" yelled Zoro, "Why didn't you tell me sooner…"

"I thought you were okay with killing people…" said Rukia.

"I'm okay… when their alive… seeing ghosts since I was a kid made me know what was in store for them… until I found out the truth…" yelled Zoro, "Killing Hollows changes everything!"

"I'll wait 'till you calm down a bit… if you need me I'll in the Library…" said Rukia.

Rukia walked off… Robin returned her body parts…

"Well?" asked Nami.

"It's nothing… their just friends" said Robin, "I have to go to the Library…"

Robin went to the Library where she found the book she was looking for… "Soul Reapers: Fact or Fiction?" she had read the book many times and always wondered if it was true… she began to look it over some more when she heard someone yell from the Manga Section of the Library "No don't' go in there!"

Robin walked towards the manga section of the library to find Rukia reading some horror manga.

"I told you not to go in there!" yelled Rukia.

"Miss Swordswoman…" said Robin using her nickname for her.

"Oh I'm sorry… was I being too loud?" asked Rukia.

"No it's not that…" said Robin, "I was hoping to ask you some questions…"

"What about?" asked Rukia then her eyes trailed to the book Robin was holding.

"I overheard your conversation with you and Master Swordsman…" said Robin.

"Wait…" said Rukia, "You mean about the Hollows?"

Robin only nodded, "And I would like if you didn't erase my memories of this event…" said Robin with a smirk.

"I had no idea that the library had a book about Soul Reapers… or that there are books all together…" said Rukia.

Robin only nodded…

Meanwhile Zoro was trying to sleep… it was a nice day… the sun was shinning… Luffy had just angered some sea gulls… it's not known how… but Zoro couldn't get to sleep… he knew it had to with what Rukia told him about Hollows… he decided to that maybe if he slept in his room it might work… so he went to his room… what he found made him sweat drop… Kon playing a harmonica singing the blues.

"Stuck in a plushy (playing harmonica) Wanted by the man (plays harmonica) dealing with a green haired idiot swordsman… (Plays harmonica) I got the mod soul blues!" sang Kon.

Zoro sweatdroped, "Um…" said Zoro.

"You heard that… didn't you…" said Kon.

"I won't beat you up…" said Zoro, "Where did you get that harmonica?"

"Found it…" said Kon with a shrug.

Zoro sighed… so it wasn't a good idea to sleep in his room… maybe he should talk to Rukia… it sounded like there was more to the Hollows were once human to it… than what she had just said…

Back in the library Robin began to explain something.

"I know I'm not spiritual aware but I would like to help you keep this a secret for as long as possible…" said Robin, "I know for a fact that you can't keep it was secret forever… if I need to I will even keep it a secret that I know from Master Swordsman…"

Rukia didn't know what to do… she had a feeling that something else was going "So you've dealt with Hollows before having you?"

"In a way…" said Robin, "I have seen many strange deaths in my travels… all mysterious… this is not the first time I have read this book that's when I put two and two together… and let's not forget that story in the paper this morning…"

Rukia sweatdroped… she remember the headlines… about the marines and the invisible monsters. "Yeah…" she said, "Then again I could use someone to deter suspicion about myself and Zoro's behavior…" she thought, "I'll let you keep it a secret and you can tell Zoro when you want to…"

Robin only nodded in agreement.

"Rukia…" said Zoro entering the library.

"I didn't I'd ever see you in the library…" said Robin.

"That's that supposed to mean…" said Zoro, "Since you're here… I'll ask Rukia about it later…"

Zoro began to walk out of the room…

"Oh, don't' worry about soul Reaper Business when I'm around…" said Robin.

Zoro slowly turned around and yelled "You know!"

Robin held up the book… causing Zoro to sweat drop, "Great… there's a book…"

"Now I promise to keep it a secret…" said Robin.

"Fine…" said Zoro, "Now what were you telling me before…"

"Well… you see… killing a hollow… don't really mean killing it… it means that you're really purifying it and cleansing it of it's sins allowing it to go to the Soul Society…"

"You could have told me earlier!" yelled Zoro.

"Lunch is ready!" they heard the call.

"Well we better get there before Luffy eats everything…" said Robin.

Lunch was a very awkward involving Zoro, Rukia and Robin… but no one paid attention to that as Luffy was too afraid to take their food... as he was every lunch after bacon day… (don't ask… just don't ask)

After lunch Rukia decided to look around the ship when she saw Chopper, Luffy and Usopp doing something.

"What are you doing?" asked Rukia looking over Usopp's shoulder.

Usopp jumped for a second and then realized it was just Rukia… "Oh we're just drawing…"

"Want to join us?" asked Luffy.

"Sure…" said Rukia.

Not too long later they began to show each others drawings… Usopp and Chopper sweatdroped at Rukia's.

"What do you think…" said Rukia.

"Well… it's better than Luffy's…" said Usopp having gotten the feeling that she would pound him if he insulted it… fortunately he was telling that truth about it being better than Luffy's… Luffy's looked bad… it was stick figures on something… very had to describe.

"That's… uh… good Luffy…" said Rukia with a sweat drop.

"Really…" said Luffy.

Rukia only sweatdroped…

Meanwhile… Zoro was leading Robin to his room…

"This was Rukia's idea to introduce you to him… I really think it's a bad idea…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

Zoro opened the door... Kon rummaging though Zoro stuff… "So his underwear has swords on it… who knew?" he asked.

Zoro glared at the stuffed toy… "Who said you could look though my stuff!" he yelled.

"I did!" said Kon, "You didn't tell you were going to bring in a girl… can I watch…" said

Zoro only glared at the stuffed toy… then began to stomp on him…

"Why does everyone I know stomp on me?" asked Kon.

Later… shortly after dinner…

"I just remembered…" said Nami, "It's bath night…"

Everyone in the room froze except for Luffy… who ran away so quickly that his plate was spinning a little… Nami checked the schedule… "It's Usopp's turn…"

"No!" yelled Usopp.

"Go!" yelled Nami.

Usopp pouted… and fallowed Luffy.

"This is going to be good…" said Zoro.

And so they watched Usopp try to persuaded Luffy into his sponge bath… which wasn't as funny as Rukia's with her being a noob but it was pretty funny.

Next Time: Zoro is acting strangely and refuses to tell anyone why... so Luffy decides to throw a party for him... but bad things happen... what are they? Find out next time...


	5. Anniversary

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... but to make up for it there's a great twist at the end of the chapter...

Chapter 5: Anniversary

Zoro was getting ready for bed when he saw the calendar… his eyes narrowed when he saw the date the next day.

"So tomorrow the day…" he said.

"What's happening tomorrow…" said Kon walking up to swordsman.

"Nothing…" said Zoro, "Say I have something to show you…"

From the outside noise could be heard… a lot of noise. Everyone got up with the exception of Robin since she had watch duty that night.

"You think…" said Sanji angrily.

"No… Rukia's over there…" said Usopp pointing the swordswoman.

"How many times do I have to say it's not like that!" she yelled.

Due to all the time she and Zoro spent together everyone began to think the two were an item… both of course denied and Robin was the only one that believed it… sadly Robin also knew their true relationship and promised to keep it a secret…

The next morning Rukia decided to wake up Zoro once again but found a note on the door… "Do not disturb…" there was also a large envelope tapped to the door that that had on it "Do not open unless you're Rukia or Robin"

Rukia grabbed it and opened it… inside was Kon hog tied and gagged… he was also crying.

"That explains it…" said Rukia.

She released the envelope and tossed it into her room… then went to breakfast…

"So where's Zoro?" asked Usopp.

Rukia gave Usopp a death glare, "How many times must I go over that?" she said, "It's not like that."

"What's wrong with him then?" asked Luffy.

"I saw this morning that there's a do not disturb sign on the door…" said Sanji.

"So you didn't disturb him did you?" asked Franky.

"Of course I did… and he was crying in his room… then he tried to kill me… I asked why he was crying he told me it was none of my business…" said Sanji.

"He was crying?" asked Chopper.

"I haven't seen him cry since he lost to Mihawk…" said Luffy.

"He cried after looking to Mihawk?" asked Chopper, Franky, Robin and Rukia surprised.

"Yeah when he swore he would never loose again…" said Luffy.

"I think the stress has gotten him…" said Robin sipping some coffee.

"What stress…" said Luffy.

"It's nothing…" said Rukia.

"So do we leave him in there?" asked Nami.

"I have an idea to cheer him up!" said Luffy.

"Does that plan involve meat in any way?" asked Usopp.

"Okay… I have a new plan!" said Luffy, "We throw him a party... or maybe an intervention"

"Intervention?" asked Rukia and Franky.

"Oh yeah you two weren't there for the intervention we had for Zoro…" said Nami.

"None of us could face him sober so we got drunk and it turned into one of our better parties…" said Robin.

Both Rukia and Franky sweatdroped.

"Okay! Let's have the party!" yelled Luffy.

"Getting it ready was easy… but the hard part was getting Zoro out of his room… it was voted that Luffy (as the captain) and Rukia (since everyone though they were dating) to get him out. Luffy kept yelling his name…

"Zoro!" yelled Luffy for the 7 time...

"I'm not coming out!" yelled Zoro.

"Can you at least tell us why you're depressed?" asked Rukia.

"All I'm saying is that today is the anniversary of when a friend died… and that's all I'm saying…" yelled Zoro.

"Oh…" said Luffy, "You should still cheer up!"

"No! I'm not coming out!" yelled Zoro.

"Oh come on Zoro!" said Luffy… who then began to sing, "The sun will come out tomorrow…"

Rukia covered her ears…

"This is 10 times worse than a hollow's roar…" she thought.

What worse that Luffy didn't know all the words…

"I don't know the word but you should cheer up" sang Luffy.

Inside his room… Zoro couldn't bear it… Luffy singing that song combined with the fact he didn't know all the words was an extremely bad combination… "I'll open the door if you stop singing right now!" he screamed…

"Okay!" said Luffy.

Zoro opened the door… while there were no signs of crying he did look depressed…

"Were you crying?" asked Luffy.

"What! No! did the shit cook tell you that!" yelled Zoro.

"Yes…" said Rukia and Luffy at the same time.

"I'm going to kill him!" yelled Zoro.

Faster than you can say "crazed swordsman" he was off to kick Sanji ass…

"Good he's out!" said Luffy happily.

"You know he's going to beat up Sanji… right…" said Rukia.

"Yeah but it happens all the time…" said Luffy.

Both got to the lounge to find Sanji and Zoro in another fight while everyone else stared…

"Surprise?" said Usopp in one of those tones that said "Why do I even bother"

And Chopper blew into a noise maker depressingly.

So much for the surprise part of the party…

About 10 minutes later the party was in full swing… Franky was playing his guitar, Luffy, Chopper and Usopp was dancing around like the morons they were while Sanji (drunkenly) flirted with Robin and Nami, while Rukia sat next to Zoro while he drank as much Sake as he can.

"Come on cheer up… it's a party…"said Rukia.

Zoro only grunted as he drank more Sake…

"What' got you so down…" said Rukia.

"A friend of mine died on this date…" muttered Zoro, "Fell down the stairs after we made a promise to each other…"

"Oh…" said Rukia, "But…"

"I never saw her again…" muttered Zoro.

"Oh…" said Rukia who decided not to bring anything else up…

That's when Rukia felt shaking in her pocket… she took out her Snail phone which began to print out orders…

"Oh great…" said Rukia, she began to drag to Zoro away… everyone saw this.

"Oh great… he's going to make out with him!" said Sanji drunkenly.

Rukia brought him to a part of the ship where no one was around…

"There's a hollow nearby…" she said.

"Let's someone else get it! I'm not in the mood…" mutter Zoro.

"Too bad!" yelled Rukia putting on her glove.

Of course she knocked Zoro's soul out of his body…

"Damn it!" yelled Zoro.

"Who am I going to get to do it…Usopp? You're the only one who can do it…" said Rukia.

"Fine…" mutter Zoro, "But you have to do something first… so that everyone won't think we're making out!"

Not too long later Rukia dragged Zoro's unconscious body into the lounge.

"He's drunk… really, really, really drunk…" said Rukia, "I'm going to buy some more drinks!"

Rukia ran off before they ask any question… though this did make Robin chuckle…

Elsewhere Rukia caught to Zoro and they ran towards where the Hollow was…

"So…" said Rukia.

"Please don't me more about my friend…" growled Zoro.

"No I was wondering why you haven't told anyone about your friend…" said Rukia, "Because I have the feeling that you haven't…"

Zoro was shocked… she was right she hasn't.

"I know I haven't been here for long but I know for a fact that you could have at least told someone… like Luffy, Robin or even Sanji…" said Rukia.

"Why would I tell Sanji…" scoffed Zoro.

"Never mind that I mentioned Sanji…" said Rukia, "You should just tell them…"

"Fine…" muttered Zoro, "But don't ever say I have a friendship with Sanji cause I don't! We hate each other's guts…"

"Whatever…" mumbled Rukia.

Back on the Thousand Sunny although the guest of honor was "passed out" the party was still in full swing… though Chopper and Luffy were poking and prodding Zoro's soul less body…

"Hey Usopp want to draw on his face?" asked Luffy.

"Not now! I have to go buy some drinks!" said Usopp.

"But Rukia went to buy some drinks…" said Chopper.

"Yeah but there's a certain drink I like… and I forgot to tell her what I want…" said Usopp.

He left the room very quickly…

"I wonder what that was about…" said Nami.

"I don't know…" replied Robin who got a strange feeling about what he said.

"Yoush two are so hawt…" slurred the drunken Sanji.

Both ignored him…

When Usopp got off the Thousand Sunny he took something out of his pocket and looked at it…

"Well… he has to find out sometime…" he said to himself.

The two got to where the Hollow was… it was a pretty big one… that looked like a giant lizard like monster…

"So that's it…" said Zoro.

Zoro drew all three of his swords and ran towards the Hollow… he was prepared to fight… well not really…normally he would have but a combination of a lot of sake and depression made his mind wander slightly… he wasn't fully in the fight… he realized this when the Hollow sent him into the nearby wall…

"Damn it!" said Zoro.

"He doesn't have his whole heart into it today…" thought Rukia.

Zoro got up and ran towards the hollow preparing to do Oni Giri… but the hollow knocked Zoro with it's tail into the nearby wall once again…

"Why does this keep happening…" asked Zoro.

Rukia wasn't' sure what she should do… should she see if her powers returned… that was her only option… she ran up to the hollow and began to perform a spell "Ruler… the mask of blood and flesh, all things of the universe fly, that which names all! Truth and temperance… slight claw at the dream which brooks no sin! Binding spell 33! Sokatsui- Pale Fire Crash!" she shot something qt the hollow… Zoro stared at her.

"Okay… I think you got your powers back…" he said.

Rukia smirked… her victory was short lived… as the attack didn't have much power to it… not only that but the Hollow turned it's attention towards Rukia…

"Oh great…" Zoro muttered.

That's when a strange thing made of light hit the hollow on the tail… making it scream in pain and destroying the tail and on of it's back legs.

"Kill it now Zoro!" yelled a very familiar voice.

"That's voice…" said Rukia with her eyes wide…

Zoro sighed… he recognized the voice… and was confused at the moment but did what the person told him… he managed to get up… and kill the Hollow… both Zoro and Rukia turned to where the person stood holding a bow made out spiritual energy… both visibly twitched and had a mixed bag of emotions… happiness, anger, confusion, an odd sense of "I was being sarcastic… how was supposed to know he could help?"… Because the person that helped defeat the hollow… was Usopp…

"Um… hi…" he said nervously, "I guess I should explain myself…"

"Well… yeah…" said Zoro glaring at the marksman…

Of all people who had the ability to fight hollows on the ship… who would have thought it would be Usopp of all people…

Next Time: Usopp revels something about himself to Zoro, Rukia, Robin and Kon... something surprising... what are the Quincy? And what do they have to with Hollows? Find out next time...

A/N: Bet you didn't expect that... more about Usopp being a Quincy next chapter...


	6. The Quincy

A/N: First I'd like to say: Yay 1,000 hits! Yay! I'll explain more in the after notes...

Chapter 6: The Quincy

It was awkward… very awkward… it was decided to talk about what happened after the party, Zoro went back to the ship, to "hurt Luffy and Chopper" after getting the tip from Usopp that they were going to draw on his face… which meant Rukia and Usopp had to do what they said they were going to do… buy drinks (and in Usopp's case a very specific drink)… due to the questions and the fact that he wanted to answer to them… it was awkwardly quiet… neither one said a word… until they back to the ship to find Zoro with several scribbles and an arrow pointed his hair that said "moss" on his face chasing Luffy, Chopper and surprisingly Franky…

"I'm going to get you guys!" yelled Zoro.

"Can't catch us!" teased Luffy.

Both Rukia and Usopp sweatdroped…

"Were you expecting that?" asked Rukia.

"Yes…" sighed Usopp.

After the party it was decided to wait to the next day, as the party lasted hours… and b the time it had ended most of them were pretty drunk…

The next day after breakfast…

Rukia, Usopp, Zoro and Kon were wafting for Robin in Zoro's room to have that conversation they needed to have.

"Why… why did it have to be the long nosed guy… why couldn't it be Nami who knew all along!" cried Kon.

Stomp!

"Shut up Kon!" yelled Zoro.

Usopp sweatdroped…

"Who are we wafting for again…" said Usopp.

"That would be me…" said Robin entering the room.

"What!" yelled Usopp, "You know too!"

"There's a book about Soul Reapers in the library… Robin read it and figured it out…" said Rukia.

"I see…" said Usopp.

"So Usopp…" said Rukia, "How do you know about Hollows…"

"What I want to know it how you can fight it…" said Zoro.

"Well I…" said Usopp.

"Wait before you start with your story…" said Zoro, "It better be the truth!" he yelled.

Usopp sweatdroped then said with pride "Much like my pirate heritage this is something I will never lie about!"

The room was silent… well almost…

"Get to the story already!" yelled Kon.

Robin made a hand pop out of nowhere to shut up the talking plushy.

"Just ignore him…" said Zoro.

"Now as I was saying… you see my mother's side of the family are not ordinary humans… you see I am a Quincy…"

"A Quincy?" asked everyone else… well Kon would have but a hand was covering his mouth to shut him up…

"Yes… the Quincy were a proud people made up of people who survived Hollow attacks and those that lost loved ones to Hollows… unlike Soul Reapers that cleansed the Hollow, we Quincy destroy the hollow…completely... destroying the would created an imbalance in our world and the soul society... that would slowly destroy the fabric of the universe… that is why 200 hundred years ago most of them were killed off… I think I might be the last one... after my mom died…" said Usopp.

"Is that the truth?" asked Zoro.

"It's the truth! I can't tell the truth for once!" yelled Usopp.

"So it seems that you don't' have much expanse fighting Hollows… do you?" asked Rukia.

"Only once…" said Usopp, "I had to kill it… it killed two people… I don't want to talk about…"

"Oh…" said Zoro.

"Then how do you know how to fight?" asked Rukia.

"Well I was trained as kid… incase of emergencies like a Hollow attack…" said Usopp.

"Despite your people's history you don't hate Soul Reapers… do you?" asked Robin.

"No! I don't hate them… if I did I would act different to Zoro after this happened… I understand why my ancestors were killed off… I even agree it had to be done…" said Usopp.

"Why did you help rumor along that me and Rukia are… well… dating…" said Zoro glaring at the marksman.

"I was hiding the fact that I knew Rukia's a soul reaper and you're a substitute Soul Reaper…" said Usopp.

"That makes sense…" said Rukia.

"So how long have you known about this?" asked Zoro.

"The morning that Rukia joined…" said Usopp, "You see can sense spiritual power… and I sensed a change in you that morning… also I knew right away that Rukia was the one that gave you her powers…"

"So you knew all along but hid it to save your butt?" asked Zoro.

"Don't' put it like that!" yelled Usopp who then pointed to Kon, "So what's with him?"

"Oh that's Kon… he's a mod soul we took pity on…" said Zoro, "Sometimes I regret my decision…"

Robin smirked this was her cue to let the stuffed toy go… she did Kon jumped towards Zoro and kicked him the face.

"What was that for!" yelled Zoro.

"What do you mean you regret you decision?" yelled Kon.

"Why wouldn't I? You annoy me so much! You go though my stuff, you wake me when I don't want to be woken up…" yelled Zoro.

"Well maybe if you didn't sleep and get drunk all the time!" yelled Kon.

The two began to fight… causing Rukia and Usopp to sweat drop.

"Is that normal…" asked Usopp.

"Yes… if you count a grown man fighting a living stuffed toy normal…" said Rukia.

Usopp only sweatdroped…

After the fight things clamed down…

"So… what are we going to so?" asked Zoro.

"Why not Usopp help us if we need it…" said Rukia, "After all we might need it sometimes…"

"What ever…" said Zoro.

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Usopp.

"No…" said Rukia.

"Have a heart…" said Usopp.

"We need all the help we can get…" said Rukia with a death glare.

"Okay I'll help…" sighed Usopp.

"So are we done…" asked Zoro with a yawn.

"Yeah…" said Rukia.

"I think so…" said Usopp.

"I believe we're done…" said Robin.

"Good can you get out…" said Zoro already resting in his bed.

Everyone sweatdroped, "Oh can you take Kon with you…" said Zoro.

Everyone sweatdroped even more…

And that is the story of how Usopp was dragged into it… maybe he should have just stayed quiet about it…

Next Time: A Hollow attacks... what else is new... well here's the twist... it's someone Zoro knew when that person was alive... what's more is that Zoro might not be able to fight it... what will happen? And who is the person? Find out next time!

A/N: Okay as you can see Usopp's back story at being a Quincy is different than Uryu's back story... after all I can't see Usopp with an agaisnt ridden back story involving the Quincy...

Usopp: What's that supposed to mean?

Me: But I will eventually reveal who were the two people that were killed by the hollow... that story will be pretty angst ridden... though I do admit... I don't really like agaisnt... anyways I hope you enjoyed chapter...

Usopp: What did you mean that you can't see with an agonist ridden back story?

Me: -.- I think that's pretty obvious why...


	7. Lost Heart

Chapter 7: Lost Heart

Zoro was doing his usual training… which of course consisted of giant impossible weights that no normal human then again this was the Thousand Sunny… only two on that ship can be defined as "normal", Sanji and Nami… mainly due to the fact they didn't eat a devil fruit, are cyborgs or are involved with fighting Hollows… none of which is normal… in that sense of the word… then again what is normal on that ship…

"Training again… how foolish…" said a voice behind Zoro.

He turned around there was nothing there.

"I could have sworn I heard someone…" thought Zoro then shrugged.

A few days later they landed on an island…

"I'm going to look for a bar…" said Zoro.

"Zoro take this back pack with you!" said Rukia.

Zoro stared at the Chappy the Rabbit back pack…

"Why?" asked Zoro.

"Um… I need someone look after it…" said Rukia.

The bag began to shake with muffled cries for help.

"Did that backpack just move?" asked Luffy.

"No…" said Zoro and Rukia at the same time.

"Okay then…" said Luffy who walked away.

"You have to take it! I'm going shopping with Nami… what if you know shows up…" said Rukia.

Zoro sighed… there was no other way…

Later that day Zoro wasn't happy…

"Is that Roronoa Zoro…" said a woman talking to another woman

"Yeah…" said the other woman.

"Is he wearing a bunny backpack…" said the first woman.

"I'm going to kill her…" muttered Zoro.

That's when Kon (who was obviously in the back pack) unzipped from the inside out and came out.

"Air!" he yelled.

"Get back in there!" yelled Zoro.

Everyone stared at the infamous pirate… who quickly stuffed the stuffed toy into the back pack then ran into a nearby alley.

"What do you think your doing?" asked Zoro.

"What a guy can't take a breath… do you know how stuffy that was?" said Kon.

"You do realize you lack lungs… right?" asked Zoro.

"So I still need to breathe…" said Kon.

That's when both got a chill… then that's when the space near them seemed to rip open… and a hollow came out of this rip. The hollow was smaller than most but still pretty big, most of it's body was blue-ish, one hand was claws while the other appeared to be katana-like.

"Good timing…" said Kon pointing to the Hollow, "Now get it…"

Zoro grabbed Kon… with an evil smile on his face.

"This is going to be fun…" said Zoro.

Zoro put his hand in Kon's mouth looking for his soul/ candy center. He managed to get it resulting in Kon's body becoming a normal stuffed toy.

"Well… it's the only way…" said Zoro trying not to gag.

After Zoro swallowed candied Kon… he separated from his body and he was all set.

"Let's do this…" said Zoro.

"As impatient as ever I see…" said the hollow who not only could talk but was apparently female.

Zoro stared… at the hollow then turned to Kon-Zoro (Kon in Zoro's body to avoid confusion), "Hollows can talk?"

"Yeah what made you think they couldn't?" said Kon-Zoro as if it was it obvious they could.

"It's just… never mind…" said Zoro drawing his swords.

He ran towards the hollow with his drawn… the Hollow lifted her sword hand to block, the two were in a stalemate.

"Well Zoro… you've gotten interesting three swords and you're a soul reaper… I'm impressed…" said the Hollow.

"How do you know my name?" asked Zoro angrily.

"Oh… you've forgotten me? I'm surprised since you carry my sword around…" said the Hollow in a false disappointed way.

Zoro's eyes were wide… he didn't know what to say… "Kuina?" he asked.

"So you do remember me after all…" said the Hollow who was indeed Zoro's late friend… Kuina.

That's when Kuina the Hollow used her other hand to sock him in the face, sending Zoro flying.

"I'll go get Rukia… and maybe Usopp if I see him…" said Kon-Zoro running away.

"Don't you dare!" said Zoro but it was too late, the mod soul was gone, "I really hate him…" he muttered. Then turned his attention towards the hollow that was once his friend, "I'm going to end this now!" he yelled.

He was about to use Oni Giri but stopped mid-way though when he thought about the last time he saw her… that's when cut a part of his shoulder.

"You know… I didn't know you became such a stubborn fool…" said Kuina the Hollow.

Zoro glared at her…

Meanwhile Usopp was walking down the street with Chopper and Franky.

"Then I rescued the princess and…" said Usopp.

Mid-sentence something ran by them and carried Usopp away…

"Help!" he yelled as he was carried.

"Was that Zoro?" asked Chopper.

"I think it was…" said Franky with a sweat drop.

Back with Zoro he shook his head, trying to shake any images of her in their childhood.

"She's not like that anymore… she's no longer has a heart… remember what you talked to Rukia about…" thought Zoro.

(Flashback)

Rukia was giving her usual lesion (minus the whole picture thing)… this one was about what happens to Wholes. Zoro was listing weights at the time.

"Can you stop lifting so many weights… their distracting…" said Rukia.

"No…" said Zoro bluntly.

"Fine…" grumbled Rukia, "Well, as I was saying Hollows lost what was left of their human heart… that hole in their chest is where their heart once was…"

"So loosing their heart makes them monsters?" said Zoro, "I'll believe when I'll see it…"

Smack!

"Now as I was saying…" said Rukia.

"Why do you always have to hit me?" asked Zoro rubbing his sore cheek.

(End of Flashback)

"She's not the girl she used to be…" thought Zoro.

Zoro ran up to Kuina the Hollow and sliced her non-sword hand.

"Oh Zoro… I can't believe you sliced my hand…" said Kuina the Hollow.

The hand seemed to shoot blade from it's finger tips that impaled Zoro.

"I guess we're not friends anymore…" said Kuina the Hollow.

Meanwhile, Rukia and Nami were walking a street… Nami sighed.

"Two weeks…" sighed Nami.

"Well it's not so bad…" said Rukia.

"That's what you say… you just joined us and you don't have a bounty…" said Nami, "The rest of us have to hide… except for Usopp… and maybe Chopper…"

"Well…" said Rukia… then she was dragged away by a green blur.

"Was that Zoro…" said Nami with a sweat drop, "I don't even want to know what was that about…"

Meanwhile with Rukia being carried by Kon-Zoro who was also carrying Usopp (who was dizzy and possibly unconscious)

"Stop the ride! I want to get off…" said Usopp.

"Kon… what are you doing…" said Rukia with her eye twitching.

"Zoro needs our help…" said Kon-Zoro.

"Did he ask for our help?" asked Rukia.

"…" said Zoro-Kon, "Not exactly…"

Zoro-Kon looked at Rukia putting on her red glove… she slapped on the back of the head (making his candy center come out) however this caused a huge crash. Zoro's soulless body laid on the ground while Usopp fell face first into a brick wall… Rukia landed on her butt but was otherwise fine… she found candied Kon on the ground, dusted him off and threw him back into Zoro body's mouth.

"Why did you that?" asked Zoro-Kon then looked at Rukia "I can't stay mad at you!"

Rukia pinched him the face "If I wanted someone to hit on me I would have asked Sanji!" she yelled then calmed down a little before saying "Did Zoro ask you to get us?"

"I already said not exactly…" said Zoro-Kon.

"I'm leaving…" said Rukia walking away.

"It's like that time you told me about… there's something preventing him from fighting!" said Zoro-Kon.

"What?" said Rukia.

"He's acting strange and letting the Hollow hit him…" said Kon.

"Let's go see… what's going on…." said Rukia who walked over to Usopp and began to shake him awake.

"But I don't want to go school today mommy…" said Usopp.

Punch!

Usopp was rubbing his sore cheek, "What was that for…"

"Tyo wake you up…" said Rukia, "Zoro might need our help"

"You haven't been here long… I know for a fact that Zoro won't like it if we interfere in his fight…" said Usopp.

Rukia glared at the marksman/Quincy… it was an evil glare that said "I will kill you if you don't come"

"I'll go…" said Usopp.

"I'll show you the way…" said Kon-Zoro.

Kon-Zoro was about to run when both Rukia and Usopp yelled "No running!"

"Oh but it's fun…" whined Kon-Zoro.

Back with the fight, Zoro and Kuina the Hollow stared at each other.

"So Zoro ever made any strides towards our shared dreams?" said Kuina the Hollow mockingly.

"Yes… I survived a fight with Mihawk…"

The hollow seemed to freeze for a second "What you did…"

"I promised myself that I wouldn't loose to anyone ever again… and that goes double for you!" said Zoro slicing her side. The cuts were deep and she cried in pain.

That's when the severed hand shot more blades at him.

Piecing his sides…

"What goes around comes around…" said Kuina the Hollow.

That's when Zoro-Kon, Rukia and Usopp showed up.

"I told Kon that I didn't need your help…" said Zoro.

"Oh I think you do Zoro!" said Kuina the Hollow.

She used the sword hand and nearly swiped him.

"Look at him he's bleeding" said Kon-Zoro, "And he's clearly holding back…"

Rukia realized something… "That's your friend… the one that fell down the stairs… right…"

Zoro said nothing… but Rukia knew that meant yes…

"This is his fight… we don't interfere…" said Rukia.

"What…" said Kon.

"This is Zoro's fight... we can't get involved…" said Rukia.

"Well that's good enough for me…" said Usopp.

Before he can run away Rukia stopped him by grabbing the back of his overalls.

"Why are you keeping me here?" said Usopp.

"Because while I'm around you'll need experience with hollows…" said Rukia.

Usopp began to cry anime tears.

"That's cruel Rukia…" muttered Kon-Zoro.

In the fight the two once again locked swords… the two glared at each other… then Kuina the Hollow moved her sword back and stabbed Zoro though the chest then took out the sword.

"Now to…" said Kuina the Hollow.

That's when she grabbed her head in pain… and began to scream.

"What's going on?" asked Usopp.

"The part's that still human… she's fighting the hollow…" said Rukia.

"Please… Zoro…" said Kuina the Hollow to Zoro, "Please… do it now!"

That's when a rip in space appeared and Kuina the Hollow enter it and disappeared.

"Damn it!" said Zoro as he collapsed.

Rukia had healed Zoro's majors wound but spent too much energy healing the major ones that she couldn't' get the small cuts. Usopp stayed out of a combination of fear and concern…

"I couldn't get any of the minor cuts…" said Rukia.

"That's fine… I'm headed back to ship…" said Zoro who was about to leave when he realized something…

"Lost?" asked Usopp.

"Nope…" said Zoro… heading in the opposite direction of the port.

"Is anyone going to say anything?" asked Kon who also knew port was in the other direction.

"No way… not when he's in a bad mood…" said Usopp.

Rukia said nothing and just watched Zoro walked away.

Later after Zoro some how miraculously made back to the ship he started his weight training, he tried to take a nap but found her couldn't fall to sleep.

"It's almost dinner…" said Rukia walking up to him.

"I'm not hungry…" said Zoro.

"I understand…" said Rukia who began to walk away, "I heard what she said when she left…"

Zoro looked at her, "I'm sure she's counting on you…"

Zoro said nothing but continued his training.

"By the way… I think the hollow part her will obsess about you and want to eat you to fill the pain of not having been saved…"

"You just ruined the moment…" said Zoro.

"I know…" said Rukia with a chuckle.

Zoro continued his training…

She went into the dinning room where dinner was being served.

"Zoro's not coming…" she said.

"He's been depressed since dragging you and Usopp into that bar fight…" said Nami.

"Why did he drag you two in again…" said Luffy confused.

"I think it has something to with not having bounties…" said Rukia.

"Hey I have a bounty!" yelled Usopp.

Everyone in the room save for Chopper and Luffy either rolled their eyes or sweatdroped.

"Well that's good… the more for me!" said Luffy.

After Luffy inhaled the food that was meant for him… and the food that meant for Zoro he decided to see if Zoro would talk.

Meanwhile Zoro was lifting a rather large weight… he couldn't stop thinking about Kuina and what Rukia said about her obsessing over him.

"Zoro?" came a voice.

Zoro turned around and saw Luffy standing there.

"What?" replied Zoro.

"I was just wondering what's wrong…" said Luffy.

"Nothing…" lied Zoro.

"Hey come on I know your lying!" said Luffy, "what's really bothering you?"

"It's too unbelievable…" said Zoro.

"I'm unsure about that…" said Luffy.

Zoro sighed… he knew that Luffy would bug him until he told him… so he told "The normal mundane there's nothing supernatural about it" explanation.

"You see I have a friend…" said Zoro.

"Is friend you?" asked Luffy.

"It's not one of those things Luffy…" said Zoro.

"Shoot… I was hopping you'd call yourself Joey Joe Joe…" said Luffy snapping his fingers.

Zoro sweatdroped then shook it off, "No… you see… I haven't seen my friend in years… and she's changed… it's like she's completely different…"

"Oh…" said Luffy.

"There's a way to help her… but in order to help her… I have to hurt her…" said Zoro.

"So you don't want to hurt her?" asked Luffy.

Zoro only nodded…

"But…" said Luffy, "If you're really her friend then maybe the pain will be good for both of you… if you just avoid her then it will cause you worse pain for both of you…"

"It's not like I can since she wants to eat me and will go after me…" thought Zoro.

"If you're really her friend… you'll do the right thing…" said Luffy with a smile… it wasn't his usual "hyperactive monkey" smile but more of a "brother who gave good advice and your going to be okay" smile.

"You… I'm surprised… I'm surprised how wise you can sometimes…" said Zoro.

"Hey! That's that supposed to mean?" pouted Luffy.

Zoro chuckled… he knew from the fight that there was a small part of the Kuina he knew in her… and maybe he would be able to save her after all…

Next Time: Usopp accidentally breaks a Quincy Artifact... okay so that's not so bad... but wait... it's Hollow bait... which works only when it breaks... now the entire island will be infested with Hollows... now it's up to Zoro, Usopp, Kon and Rukia to stop them before anyone gets hurt... especially since it seems that other members of the crew seem to starting to become spiritually aware. What will happen? Find out next time...


	8. Hollow Bait

Chapter 8: Hollow Bait

It had nearly been a week since the Kuina incident and Zoro had well "cheered up" by which is meant that he's his normal grumpy self… other than that things have been pretty quiet, this town despised the world government since the hippie movement 40 years prior and there haven't been any hollow attacks since Kuina so it's been really quiet… however Robin decided it was time to tell Rukia something in private.

"What are you sure…" said Rukia.

"Yes…" said Robin, "And it started happening shortly after you joined…"

"But you think it might be…" said Rukia before she could finish her sentence Sanji showed up.

"It lunch time!" said Sanji.

"Okay…" said Rukia.

"Thank you Master Cook…" said Robin.

And so everyone went into the dinning room… Luffy decided to strike up a conversation… mainly because he needed to tell someone about it…

"Hey has anyone been saying strange things?" asked Luffy.

Everyone stared at Luffy.

"Everyday I see strange things… but I've gotten used to them…" said Nami.

"No… I meant stranger than usual… like see though people…" said Luffy after taking another bite and chewing it… only Luffy could eat with his mouth full and his word still understandable.

The room suddenly grown quiet…

"What… are you kidding?" said Sanji.

"Nope… I've been seeing strange people… at first they were blurry but lately they've becoming clearer…" said Luffy.

"Your kidding right?" asked Franky in a tone of voice that said "you too?"

"I'm not…" said Luffy.

"Maybe the ship is haunted…" said Usopp laughing nervously.

"How can this be haunted… it's brand new…" said Franky glaring at the marksman.

"Who knows… maybe somehow it became haunted…" said Usopp shaking.

"It happening to you too?" asked Nami.

"Of course not…" said Usopp shaking.

Nami sighed, "It's been happening to me too…" she said.

"Okay..." said Luffy, "If you've been seeing strange people lately raise your hand…"

Almost everyone in the room raised their hand… even Rukia and Usopp… however Zoro didn't everyone stared at him.

"Wow… Zoro's the only one…" said Chopper.

"I'm surprised…" said Rukia in a tone of voice that said "Why didn't you play along you idiot…"

"Maybe it's all the time he sleeps…" muttered Sanji.

"No… if something strange appears I just ignore it… it's not like ghosts do exist…" said Zoro.

"Is something wrong Zoro?" asked Luffy.

"Look just because I don't see weird people don't mean there's something wrong with me…" said Zoro, "It means there's something wrong with all of you…"

This caused almost everyone to sweat drop while those who knew Zoro's double life didn't, Rukia glared at him, Usopp sighed… knowing full well why they were experiencing these things and Robin… well she just took a sip of her drink.

Later after Lunch…

"What do you mean it's my fault!" yelled Zoro.

"We all know you have a high amount of spiritual power Zoro…" said Rukia, "But… it's well leaking…"

"What do you mean leaking?" said Zoro.

"Well…" said Rukia, "Oh I just remembered something I have a special order to pick up!"

Rukia ran away quickly

"And I have to clean out my bag! It's been smelling a lot lately for some reason! And it not my rotten eggs!" said Usopp.

Usopp ran away quickly as well.

"I think it's better to continue the conversation later…" said Robin.

"Great…" muttered Zoro.

Meanwhile Usopp got to another part of the ship and began to clean out his bag… dial, ammo, ammo, ammo, dial, strange coin, old moldy bologna sandwich…

"What's this doing here?" he said then sniffing it… "Yes that's the smell…"

"Hey… are you going to eat that?" asked Luffy walking up to him.

"No…" said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"Then can I have it…" said Luffy.

"But it might years old… I don't even remember the last time I had a bologna sandwich…" said Usopp.

"Can I have it…" said Luffy again.

Usopp remembering that Luffy was immune to all forms of food poisoning gave Luffy the possibly years old bologna sandwich… Usopp finding the source of the smell putt everything back into bag… then realized something… he took the strange coin back out again and stared at it.

"What's that?" asked Luffy.

"Just an old coin that an heirloom…" said Usopp, "It can't be… I thought I buried all of them years ago…" he thought.

"I have to do something Luffy!" said Usopp who began to run away… then he tripped and drop the coin… Usopp sighed in relief that it didn't break… well… almost… on accident until Chopper showed up and accidentally stepped on it.

"Did I step on something…" said Chopper lifting his leg… as the many pieces caught on the wind ad blew away.

"That's bad!" yelled Usopp who ran away again… this time in search of Zoro.

"I wonder what that's about…" said Chopper

"I think it's because you broke his coin…" said Luffy taking a bite out of the moldy old sandwich.

Usopp managed to find Zoro… who was grumbling to himself about being blamed for the others becoming spiritually aware… and lifting weights as the same time

"ZoroIfoundyou! Ifoundsomehollowbaitbutaccidentallybrokeitandsoontheislandwillbefilledwithhollows! Youhavetohelpmefightthem!" yelled Usopp very quickly.

"What?" said Zoro staring at him.

Usopp repeated what he said but slower… "Zoro I found you! I found some hollow bait but accidentally broke it and soon the island will be filled with hollows! You have to help me fight them!" he yelled.

"Hollow bait?" asked Zoro.

"It's a type of coin, once broken and scattered by the wind it attracts hollows…" explained Usopp.

"This isn't a lie?" asked Zoro.

"Of course it's not!" yelled Usopp.

"We have to make sure no one gets hurt…" sighed Zoro.

Usopp sighed, "I have to kill them… don't I?" said Usopp.

"That's the only way…" said Zoro.

"Okay… I have to do this to save anyone that might get hurt…" said Usopp who began a speech… Zoro tuned out and decided to go get Kon.

"Where are you going?" said Usopp.

"Rukia's not around… so I have to get Kon…" said Zoro.

"Remember Zoro… they're attracted to people with high spiritual energy!" yelled Usopp.

"I know, I know…" said Zoro.

Zoro went to his room where he found Kon… reading a dirty magazine.

"Where did you get that from?" asked Zoro.

"Stole it from the chef…" said Kon.

That's when Zoro grabbed Kon.

"What are you doing?" yelled Kon.

"I don't like this either… but it's an emergency…" said Zoro.

Zoro put his hand into Kon's mouth and took out the candied Kon… and disdainfully swallowed him… thus transforming him into a soul reaper.

"Come on!" yelled Zoro.

"What's going on?" asked Kon-Zoro as he followed Zoro.

The two got to the deck just in time to see Usopp kill two Hollows with his arrows.

"You weren't kidding…" said Zoro.

"We have to make sure no one gets hurt…" said Usopp.

Zoro nodded and both left leaving Kon-Zoro standing there.

"What am I supposed to do?" he yelled.

"Just look for Rukia!" yelled Zoro.

"Great…" muttered Kon-Zoro, "Why am I the only one out of the loop?"

Meanwhile with Rukia she had just arrived at Urahara Shop.

"Oh hello Rukia… what brings you here…" said Kisuke.

"I'm here to pick up my special order…" said Rukia.

"So is there something you need to talk about… because it seems that way…" said Kisuke.

The two began to talk…

"So… Nico Robin figured out because of a book that happened to be in the library and Sogeking who's real name is Usopp is the last Quincy?" he said with a smirk.

"Yes…" said Rukia.

"What a crew you had to join up with…" said Kisuke.

"It's not funny…" said Rukia.

"Here's Miss Kuchiki's order…" said Tessai bringing out a long box.

Rukia opened the box and it was a katana with a dark blue scabbard she took it out and examined.

"Remember that sword is a Hollow Cutter… a sword that mimics the purifying ability of a Zanpakutô it wasn't cheap to get one…" said Kisuke.

"I know… but being in your debt is a lot better than being in Nami's debt…" said Rukia.

Kisuke chuckled thinking it was a joke.

"No… I wasn't joking… I owe her more than I barrowed…" said Rukia, "I should have listened to Zoro's warnings when it came to barrowing money from her…"

Both Kisuke and Tessai sweatdroped…

That's when Rukia's baby snail phone began to ring.

"Orders?" said Rukia… her eyes were wide when she saw the print out it kept printing out instructions, "This can't be good!"

She ran off with her new sword.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Tessai.

"I don't know…" said Kisuke with a smirk.

Meanwhile Sanji was looking though the market… looking for food enough to last a while… especially with Luffy's stomach.

That's when he there were several strange explosions… like something was shooting an invisible gun. Many people ducked… some were hit… Sanji was unfazed… he neither ducked or shot at…

"What happened?" said someone unhurt.

That's when everyone that was hurt suddenly got up… they began to attack those hurt by the attacks… including Sanji… That's when Sanji saw something odd about them… there seeds sticking out where they were shot at.

"What the hell…" muttered Sanji, "Why are there seeds sticking out them…"

"Oh you can see my seeds…" said a woman's voice, "How interesting…"

Sanji looked all around but saw nothing… then noticed a strange thing about the certain part of the air… it was as if it were invisible but not quite…

"So you can see me human… well I guess you'll be the first to go…" said the voice.

Sanji began to kick the men away…

"What the hell is going on…" he muttered.

With that Sanji's fight began…

Next Time: Sanji is in one of the toughest fights in life, with a strange mostly invisible foe and zombified slaves... can he win... but that's when something strange happens... to his pants? HIS PANTS? Is that right? What will happen? Find out next time...


	9. Sanji’s Magical New Pants

A/N: There's a few things I'd like to say, first off... I forgot to mention this last chapter but... Yay! 2,000 hits! I totally forgot to mention this last chapter.

Next is that the next few chapters are going to be pretty short as it will focus on individual fights of the other Straw Hats, with the beginning of the next shown at the end (Sanji is clearly first and next is Franky), though the last fight will be tag team so that one might be longer than the others... just thought you ought to know...

Chapter 9: Sanji's Magical New Pants

Zoro cut though yet another Hollow… it seemed never ending with all these hollows… he couldn't believe how many there were…

"I hope Usopp doesn't have any more of that bait…" muttered Zoro as he continued to fight them.

That's when more Hollows showed up…

"Damn it! Can't I get a break!" he yelled.

Meanwhile with Sanji he couldn't tell what was going on… people being controlled by an almost invisible force… That's when he decided to fight them off… well most of them off he fought all the men off… when the women were coming after him he just dodged and headed towards the shimmering thing… he knew that strange thing is gone them maybe everyone would stop.

"A human that can barely see me trying to stop me… quite funny…" said the thing.

That's when all the woman grabbed him.

"Why are you doing this?" demanded Sanji.

"Since you can hear me… and see me… I minds as well explain… I don't like fighting… do I send seeds from my head that plant themselves into humans… once they take root the humans are under my control…" said the thing during her speech she began to become clearer to Sanji… it was an octopus like monster with a white face… this made Sanji shiver, "Once their under my control I have them kill each other… I get my diner and I stay clean…"

"What are you talking about…" demanded Sanji.

"I eat souls… and I heard that people who can see Hollows are especially tasty…" said thing with which was indeed a Hollow.

"There's no way you're going to eat me!" yelled Sanji.

That's when one the girls who was grabbing placed a kunai agaisnt his neck.

"I can't die yet…" thought Sanji.

That's when he thought about everyone… the crew… the girls… all the women who hadn't met yet… Zeff and of course the all blue… he had to live for his dream… That's when there was a strange explosion… that came from Sanji… the explosion caused all the seed attached to the girls and woman to explode causing the girls to collapse.

"What is this power?" asked the Hollow.

Elsewhere Usopp was killing many hollows…

"I hate this so much…" he muttered that's when he had a strange chill.

"What was that?" he thought.

At the Urahara Shop Kisuke smirked.

"So it's already began…" he said.

Back with Sanji when the smoke cleared… everything was the same… except for one thing… his pants were different.

"What the hell!" he yelled as he jumped.

His pants were not regular suit pants but appeared to made out of a strange fabric that was hard to describe, it looked like it was made of something… that's wasn't from this world… it even had a strange purple-ish aura… he had no idea where they came from but right now he didn't care… he could deal with them later… that thing was planning to eat him.

"I don't know what you are… I don't know where these pants came from… hell this could be a dream…" said Sanji taking out a cigarette and lighting it… taking a drag, "If there's one thing I don't like it's hurting women…"

"Oh… so I don't have to worry about you hurting me…" said the hollow laughing.

She didn't expect getting kicked…

"I was talking about you hurting woman… you may sound like one… but you don't look like one…" said Sanji.

"Oh crap in a hat…" muttered the Hollow.

Meanwhile Rukia had just ran into a Hollow… she jumped up and sliced the Hollow in half with her new sword.

"That's the 5th one that I ran into… what's going on…" she said.

Back with Sanji, the Hollow stared at him… for the first time as a Hollow she was afraid… Sanji began a flurry of kicks… during this attack… his pants shot a ball of black energy from it.

"What was that?" said Sanji, "Maybe it's the pants…" he thought.

He focused on the pants which crated a large ball and he kicked the ball to the Hollow… the ball hit the Hollow's face head on and cracked the mask… and the Hollow disincarnated. He pants somehow returned to normal.

"What the hell just happened…" he muttered.

Then didn't know why he passed out…

Meanwhile elsewhere in town Franky was looking for cola to buy… he really needed it, he was running out…

That's when there was a large explosion and a Hollow appeared from the explosion.

"It's one of those invisible monsters!" someone running away.

"Invisible?" asked Franky.

He could clearly see monster… yet no one else could… and so Frank's battle began…

Next Time: Franky is fighting a monster only he can see... why can he see it... is it because he's a cyborg... probably not... is it because he's super... maybe... is it the same reason that he has new features that mysteriously appeared and appear to be spiritually endowed? Yeah... probably... What will happen? Find out next time...


	10. I Didn’t Add These

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... I had major writer's block with this chapter... I don't much about Franky and that gave me writer's block... this chapter is pretty short. Then again I did mention before that the next few chapters are pretty short... so never mind the shortness part.

Also, since last time I updated not only has this story surpassed the 3,000 mark but 4,000 as well! Yay! Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 10: I Didn't Add These

Usopp killed yet another Hollow… his hands were bleeding from the over use of his spiritual bow…. That's when he realized something was off.

"There's too many Hollows… even for this amount of bait… something strange is going on…" he said to himself.

Back with Franky he stared at the Hollow… he had heard about these invisible monsters in the news but never thought he would be able to see one. For some reason and he didn't know why he felt a small burst of power… but just ignored it.

"This is going to be interesting." said Franky.

Franky diced to use Weapons on it first. The canon balls shot at but nothing happened… it seemed unfazed…

"I better try something else." said Franky.

That's when he decided to try Sprit canon… His palm opened up reveling a strange silver canon… the blue ball hit and caused the Hollow to go flying… that's when he realized something strange had happened.

"What the hell! I never put that in!" yelled Franky.

The Hollow got up and saw Franky… and took a special interest in him… someone who could see it and attack it… that was too perfect.

"What the hell is going on…" thought Franky.

Meanwhile with Rukia she had just destroyed another hollow when she heard someone shout "Rukia!"

She turned around and saw Zoro.

"what is it?" asked Rukia.

"Rukia!" yelled Zoro trying to hug her revealing it to be Kon-Zoro.

She managed to kick Kon-Zoro in the face, "Now's not the time!" said Rukia, "So what's going on… why are you in Zoro's body?"

"I have no idea… Zoro or Usopp haven't told me anything… they just told me to look for you." said Kon-Zoro.

"I have the feeling that one of them did something." said Rukia.

"I'm pretty sure they did…" said Kon-Zoro.

Back with Franky, the Hollow stared at the Cyborg… looking at the Cyborg with a hungry look in it's eye.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done anything to this thing…" thought Franky now regretting his choice to fight it

The hollow lunged Franky decided to use his Ouch Finger on it… that's when something unexpected happened… his finger shot a smaller version of the laser instead of bullets.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Franky.

Meanwhile with Zoro he was taking a quick break…

"Why did this have to happen?" asked Zoro to himself.

"Zoro!" yelled a voice.

He looked up and saw Rukia and Zoro-Kon.

"What's going on?" asked Rukia.

"It's a long story and I don't know the exact details but Usopp accidentally used some sort of hollow bait and now the island full of them." said Zoro.

"Oh great…" sighed Rukia.

"We should spread out…" said Zoro, "We're the only that can fight them right now along with Usopp…"

"He's right… if their all over the island." said Kon.

The three spilt up to fight the Hollows.

Back with Franky, he was staring at his hand… he had no idea what was going on… That's hewn the Hollow lunged at him yet again.

"That's it!" yelled Franky, "I have no idea what's going but I have to get rid of this thing!"

That's when he noticed something extremely odd… to say the least… there was a strange glowing canon on his back… it was strange because it was on his **_BACK. _**The one part of him that wasn't cyborg… well one of two parts… his little Franky wasn't cybernetic.

"What… the… fu…" said Franky.

Then the canon fired… it hit the Hollow's mask shattering it and making it designate. Franky stood there blinking as the canon disappeared.

"Is this a dream?" he said… then for some reason he collapsed.

Chopper was looking around for Usopp to apologize for breaking his coin… the strange thing is that he couldn't find him… but there was a strange sent in the air… it was hard to describe… That's when an explosion occupied right in front of him… Chopper looked to see what caused it… and he saw a Hollow right in front of him.

"What is that thing!" yelled Chopper.

And with that Chopper's fight began.

Next Time: It's Chopper's time to fight... strange... why is he glowing... what's going on? And does it have to do with his Devil Fruit Powers? Meanwhile Usopp realizes something bad... is it possible that all these Hollows are there for another reason? Find out next time!

A/N: I'm thinking about doing fan art contest based on my fanfics with one of the categories being Bleached Marimo... I am still thinking about it but I thought I'd give people the heads up.


	11. Strange Glow

A/N: Sorry for the long, long wait... it's a combination of writer's block, other popular stories (The Biju Biju Fruit and the New Lives Saga) and a join story... but mostly the writer's block...

Also sadly there no entries in the contest... sad but true...

Oh yes... hurray: Since my last update this had 5,000 but 6,000 as well enjoy the next chapter and hopefully the next one will come out sooner rather than later.

Chapter 11: Strange Glow

Rukia had managed to cut though the Hollows with he new sword. She was breathing heavily.

"Stupid body…" she muttered.

"Rukia!" she heard Usopp yell her name.

"Usopp…" said Rukia.

Usopp ran to her breathing heavily.

"Rukia I have two things to say… first where did you get that sword?" asked Usopp.

"Is that all you had to say to me!" yelled Rukia.

"No… no not at all." Said Usopp shaking slightly knowing that despite her small size she was way scarier than Nami, "I don't think my bait caused this."

"What?" asked Rukia.

"There's way too many Hollows." Said Usopp, "I think something else is going on!"

"What?" asked Rukia.

"I have no idea…" said Usopp.

"We have to warn the others." Said Rukia.

"I know." Said Usopp.

The two separated once again, to find either Zoro or Kon.

Meanwhile Chopper stared at the Hollow… feeling like he felt something like before but couldn't put his finger on it. Hollow stared back and let out a terrible roar.

"Oh man!" yelled Chopper who began to run away.

The Hollow began to chase the reindeer/human…. Chopper recognized the look in the Hollows eyes, he's seen it before… in Luffy's eyes when they first met.

"That's' thing trying to eat me!" yelled Chopper.

"What's that Raccoon doing?" said a random person.

"There's nothing there…" said another random person.

Chopper managed to hear these things… "No one else can see it?" he thought, "Wait those invisible monsters… then how come I can see them?"

What Chopper didn't know was that the reason he could see them was because he was conscious when Zoro awakened as a Soul Reaper, which explained why Franky could see it clearly as well.

"What am I going to do?" thought Chopper.

Then he did what any sane person… well person reindeer hybrid would do, he shifted to his full reindeer form and ran like there was no tomorrow. He ran and ran, nearly crashing to several things many times, however the Hollow was just quick. Chopper managed to turn into an alley way… but it was blocked off.

"What the!" yelled Chopper.

He heard a laugh and saw the Hollow cornered him.

"It's going to kill me!" cried Chopper.

His life flashed before his eyes… he remembered Dr. Hiriluk, Dr. Kureha… ad most importantly the crew… this thing was going to kill him… and he never even got a chance to say goodbye… he didn't want to die… but he didn't know how he should fight or even if he could. That's when he felt a power that felt familiar yet slightly different swell inside of him. That's when he began to glow pink.

"What the!" he yelled.

His entire body was glowing pink and he didn't know why… but whatever reason the Hollow seemed to back away from him slowly. Chopper had no idea what was going on but decided to go along with it until he figured out what was going on… that's when he pulled out a Rumble Ball.

"The better work." He thought.

He tossed the pill into his mouth, "Rumble!"

When he put the rumble ball in his mouth the glow seemed to get stronger. Which made the Hollow freeze up even more… however the Hollow over came it's fear and used one of it's clawed arms aimed towards Chopper, however Chopper quickly switched to Jump Point and quickly dodged and jumped behind the monster so that he wouldn't cornered anymore. Chopper quickly shifted to Brain Point and used Scope while the Hollow turned around, and quickly found it's weakness.

"It's the mask." Said Chopper.

Then again everyone knows that Hollow's weakness is it's mask, but then again Chopper didn't know much about Hollow until now.

The Hollow growled as Chopper shifted to Arm Point, Chopper readied his arm and smashed the Hollow's mask using Kokutei Roseo… the Hollow then disappeared from the world leaving Chopper blinking as he shifted back to Brain Point.

"What was that thing?" he asked as he stopped glowing.

Before he could do anything else he felt dizzy and collapsed. A figure walked up to the unconscious reindeer and gave a smirk.

"I don't know what happen involving the power, but it's a sign that Project Fruit was indeed a success." Said the figure who then picked him up.

Elsewhere in town at the shopping district Nami was shopping alone.

"Man where Zoro when you need him" mutter Nami as she carried the bags.

That's when she had a strange feeling, she turned around and saw a strange shimmer of air… it made her shiver, and it made her shiver even more when she heard a growl come from it.

Next Time It's Nami's turn... what the! What are those tiny fairy things? 7 Weather Sprits? What the hell. What's going to happen? Find out next time!

A/N: About Chopper's power... yes it is tied to the Devil Fruit... I wont' state whether Luffy and Robin's will be tied to theirs as well, that's a secret for now, but I will say that the Devil Fruits do indeed play a farley large role in this story and that's all I'm saying for now.


	12. 7 Mystical Weather Sprits?

A/N: This chapter came much faster that expected. Nami's powers are based on Orihime's... but only based, most because it takes the form of similar fairy-like beings... but they are different... very different. Anyways enjoy the chapter, which his much longer and the other fight chapters.

Chapter 12: 7 Mystical Weather Sprits?

Zoro once again sliced though multiple Hollows. He lost count at how many he encountered.

"Damn it!" he yelled, "How many are there going to be?"

Zoro had a sense of Déjà vu as he said but shrugged.

Back in the shopping district Nami stared at the shimmering bit of light… she didn't know why but she was terrified.

"What is that thing? Why can't I move?" she thought.

The shimmering light began to reveal itself as snake like creature with arms and a bone white mask.

"What is that thing?" asked Nami to no one.

The thing just roared and stared at Nami… then it swatted Nami with it's tail sending her flying.

"It's one of those invisible monster!" yelled a voice.

There were screams as many in the crowd ran for their lives, but the monster, which indeed a Hollow didn't care.

"Invisible… then why am I the only one who could see it?" she thought she got up… then she remembered the discussion that day… about how everyone began to see things.

"Is it connected?" thought Nami she then sighed, "Where's Sanji when you need him?"

Sanji was currently unconscious somewhere if memory severed.

Nami sighed, what ever it was she would have fight it herself. She took out the Perfect Clima-tact… but before she could do anything the Hollow the knocked it away with it's tail sending it flying a few feet… before she try to grab the pieces… the hollow stopped her trying, and its' face closer to Nami. It began to chuckle evilly… and Nami somewhere knew.

"It's going to eat me…" she thought.

She began to shake… she began to think of Belle Mere, Nojiko, Luffy… and everyone else in the crew… she wouldn't be able to complete her map of the World… she couldn't die yet…

That's when her custom made weapon began to glow brightly, the glow pushed back the Hollow. To such and extent that Nami was now free, as the Hollow was now too preoccupied with temporally being blind.

"What's going on?" asked Nami.

When the light faded the Clima-tact was no longer on the ground, but rather there were 7 female fairy like beings floating above where the Clima-tact stood. One of the had red hair and were an orange dress, the second had white hair and fluffily white dress the 3rd had blue hair and an aqua blue dress, the 4th had green hair and wore a light yellow dress, the 5th had a ice blue hair and a shirt ice blue fur trimmed dress, the 6th had bright yellow hair and neon yellow dress and final was blonde with different colored streaks and wore a rainbow dress.

"What the…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Hello Nami, we're the 7 Mystical Weather Sprits! We are your protectors." Said the red head.

Nami's eye began to twitch… she couldn't help it… but she walked away.

"I'm Sunny… and I…" said the red head named Sunny, "Hey where do you think your going!"

Sunny flew over to Sunny and tried her best to stop Nami.

"Where do you think you're going!" said Sunny.

"Leaving… I have no idea what's going on, nor do I want to." Said Nami.

"Well…" said the blue haired one, "That thing is a Hollow and evil soul eating sprit and we're manifestations of your soul projected on to the Clima-tact."

"I said I didn't want to know!" yelled Nami.

"Well too bad!" yelled the yellow one, "You have to know! Those Hollows are going to be after you! And it's our duty to kick their asses!"

"Please don't leave Nami." Said rainbow streaked fairy.

Nami glared at the fairies… she didn't like them.

"Let her go." Said the Ice blue haired fairy, "If she doesn't want our help then fine. She can't handle it anyways."

"What did you say?" asked Nami.

"I said you can't handle this. What is going is beyond your comprehension… it's better if you run and pretend not to know about these Hollows… after all they're going to be after you from no on… you better hope that your friends will be able to help you because we won't be there." Said the Ice blue haired fairy.

"Snowy that was harsh." Said Sunny.

"But it's the truth." Said the Ice Blue haired fairy who's name was Snowy.

Nami sighed, "Fine… you can tell me what to do." Sighed Nami.

"Okay each one of has a incantation." Said Sunny, "I'm Sunny, I have power over fire and I represent the Sun. My incantation is "Sunny: Heat Stroke"."

"Is that it?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"Just say…" said Sunny with a sigh.

"Okay…" said Nami, "Sunny: Heat Stroke!"

Sunny form a rather large fireball… a fireball bigger than her own body and threw it art the Hollow, which causes it a lot of pain.

"I'm Rainy, and I represent rain, I have power of powers over water" said the blue haired Fairy named Rainy, "My incantation is Rainy: Pouring Flood!"

Nami sighed, "Rainy: Pouring Flood!"

Rainy sent out a large stream of water from her body that it the Hollow head on.

"Okay." Said the green haired fairy, "I'm Windy and I represent wind. My incantation is Windy: Gusting Force"

"Who comes up with these?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Said Windy.

"Windy: Gusting Force!" said Nami.

Windy shot a large gust of wind that blew that Hollow into a building sending it crashing.

However it seemed like something happen with the Hollow, when it got up it looked at Nami and the fairies and had it a look on it's face that made it seem like it was hungry.

"Uh oh… I think it got it sight back…" said Rainy.

"When did it loose its sight?" asked Windy.

"When we first appeared." Explained Rainy, "The light blinded it."

There was an awkward silence among the fairies.

"Cloudy!" yelled the bright yellow fairy.

"Oh sorry…" said the white haired fairy apparently named Cloudy, "I was just chasing those bubbles you see in your eyes sometimes."

All the other Fairies sweat dropped.

"I'm Cloudy, I have cloud powers." Said Cloudy, "My incantation is Cloudy: Fog Cover."

Nami nodded, "Cloudy: Fog Cover!"

Cloudy sent out a wave of fog, one that once again blinded the Hollow.

"Well I'm Snowy." Said Snowy, "I represent snow and ice, my incantation is Snowy: Blizzard Freeze!"

Nami glared at Snowy then said the incantation "Snowy Blizzard Freeze!"

Snowy then sent out a wave of snow… when it hit the Hollow was frozen solid.

"All right! It's my turn!" yelled the bight yellow fairy, "I'm Electra, I represent Lighting!"

Nami sweat dropped, "What did you except all of us to have cutesy names that end "y", no way! My incantation is Electrica: Lighting Bolt!"

Nami sighed and said "Electrica: Lighting Bolt!" Electra shot a lighting bolt at the Hollow while the down side was that it broke its ice prison… Electra's lighting did paralyze it.

"My… my name is Rainbow" said the fairy with rainbow streaks, "I… I represent Rainbows… my incantation is Rainbow: Super Sparkly Happy Beam."

"Are you kidding?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

Rainbow shook her head no, so Nami sighed and said "Rainbow: Super Sparkly Happy Beam!"

Rainbow shot out a rainbow colored beam that hit the Hollow… and did nothing.

That didn't do anything!" yelled Nami.

"Sorry… I… I don't like fighting." Said Rainbow, "I'm a pacifist."

The Hollow glared at Nami and Fairies… it tired to slam them with it's tail… missing all but Rainbow, was sent to the ground

"Oh no Rainbow!" said Sunny.

"Are you okay?" asked Rainy flying over to Rainbow.

"That Hollow tired to kill me!" yelled Rainbow who got and began to get angry.

She flew to the Hollow, "How would you like to meet my friend Mr. Sunshine!" she took out a small rainbow colored bazooka that was perfect for her size… then she shot the Hollow in the mask, destroying it… leaving Nami and other Fairies blinking.

"Rainbow is crazy." Said Electra.

"Damn strait." Said Windy.

Nami just stood there blinking… "That's that thing is gone… so I'm leaving!" she yelled.

But before she leave she felt dizzy and collapsed. The 7 fairies just giggled.

"Poor girl… she's tired." Said Sunny.

"What do you expect… she had a busy day… she needs to rest…" said Rainy.

All of them glow lightly, they reformed into the three pieces of the Clima-tact and fell to the ground right next to her.

Back on the ship Robin was reading a book.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

Robin looked up and saw Luffy… she smiled then saw that he has a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Robin.

"I want to talk to you about something." Said Luffy, "You see… it's about Zoro."

Robin stared at Luffy… wondering if he figured out what was going with Zoro… and if he did… what he knew.

Next Time: Luffy and Robin talk about what's going with Zoro... that is until not one but two Hollows attack... what will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Okay here's a quick explanation on that 7 Weather Sprits:

Sunny: She's the leader, she's clam with a bit of a hot head at times.

Rainy: She's the intelligent one of the group she is loosely based on Ami from Sailor Moon.

Windy: Calm and collected, but can be fierce when she needs to be.

Snowy: She's an "ice queen", she very cold and harsh, to everyone including Nami.

Cloudy: heavily based on Osaka from Azumanga Daioh, will even say actual quotes like she did in the last chapter.

Electra: Extremely hyperactive, loosely based on Tomo from Azumanga Daioh.

Rainbow: Well Rainbow is a complex character, most of the time she's like Hinata from Naruto... but when she gets angry she snaps. The snapping part of her personality is based on Tenbobo/ Mr. Bojiggler of Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo. Every time she snaps someone will always say "Rainbow is crazy".

Well that's it for now...


	13. Luffy Remembers?

A/N: This is the final power up chapter... there's also an interesting plot twist in this chapter... which was hinted at in the last chapter... enjoy!

Chapter 13: Luffy Remembers?

Robin stared at Luffy… not knowing what to think.

"What do you mean?" asked Robin.

"Well." Said Luffy sitting down on the ground, "You see, do you remember that pirate attack… the same one that happened the day before Rukia showed up?"

Robin nodded, while she did not remember the actual attack, she did know that her memories were altered about the events.

"The thing is that I remember something different happening on that day." Said Luffy, "That's not the only time… there was another time when it happened too, where something happened and everyone remembers things differently. And both times it involved Zoro in some way."

"Then why don't you talk to him?" asked Robin figuring that Luffy thought Zoro would deny it.

"You know…" said Luffy, "I have never thought about it before…"

Robin gave a small sweat drop… then laughed. She should have known that was the case, "So what do you remember?" she asked.

""Well the first time, that something attacked us that Zoro told us a was an evil sprit and that he could see ghosts. He tired fight this evil sprit but he disappeared, I'm sure he won but I couldn't see anything. And I don't remember anything after that." Said Luffy, "The second time is less blurry though… someone was controlling Zoro's body that made him act like Sanji… but more perverted… and he was fighting an invisible enemy… But Rukia chased him off… and when Rukia and Zoro got back it got fuzzy again."

Robin gave off small sigh, she was told about the events that happened… about both the Hollow attack… and the first time Kon was in Zoro's body.

"But I guess I should talk to Zoro about that." Said Luffy.

That's when the two of them heard a sound. They turned around Luffy froze at the sight… it wasn't one… but two Hollows... and he could see them perfectly. Robin could see them… but they were just shimmering air… but she knew immediately what they were.

"What are those things!" yelled Luffy.

"You can see them?" asked Robin.

"Yeah! You can't?" asked Luffy.

"No… not all the way." Said Robin, "I can only see the shapes. Are they big black monsters with white faces?"

"How did you know if you can't see them?" asked Luffy.

"We have to flee." Said Robin.

"What!" yelled Luffy.

"You might be able to see them… but you can't hurt them." Said Robin.

"How do you know that?" asked Luffy.

"because it's the same kind of evil sprit that attacked us before." Said Robin.

"How do you know that?" asked Luffy.

"I'll explain later… but I know for a fact that you can't beat them." Said Robin.

"I know I can beat it!" yelled Luffy.

He delivered a punch to one of the Hollow's face… but it didn't do anything, as Hollow just took it and didn't even seemed fazed.

"What the!" yelled Luffy.

"As I've said you can't do anything Luffy…" said Robin, "They can only be hurt by those who have spiritual powers, which we don't have."

Luffy of course didn't listen… he jut tried to use Gum Gattling Gun on the Hollow… which of course didn't do anything.

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Robin that only Zoro, Usopp, Rukia (she knew about her new sword) and maybe Kon can take out a Hollow.

"I can try… there's no way this thing is going to beat me!" yelled Luffy.

Wasn't paying attention the one that he wasn't trying to beat up. Snuck up behind Robin and sent her flying into a wall.

"Robin!" yelled Luffy.

Robin managed to get up, "I'm fine… it didn't get me that hard…" said Robin although she was shaking a bit.

"That thing is going to pay…" growled Luffy.

Upon witnessing… that Luffy began to glow red… it was strange… especially since he didn't perform Gear 2, at the same time Robin notice that the Hollow's began to get clearer.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" yelled Luffy.

He punched the face of the Hollow that attacked Robin… however that forced the Hollow to fly into the mast. It was then Luffy noticed he was glowing.

"What the!" yelled Luffy, " Why am I glowing?"

"I don't know." Said Robin, "Does this have to with Zoro… no… this power… it's coming form his Devil Fruit?" she thought.

Both Hollows seemed to turn it's attention to the rubber man. They roared… but at the same time they seemed to fear Luffy.

"Master captain! Focus on destroying the mask!" yelled Robin.

Luffy nodded and aimed a Gum Gum Gattling Gun at the Hollow, the mask was destroyed and it began to dissolve.

"If that power is caused by the Devil Fruit… does that mean I can figure out something?" thought Robin.

She closed her eyes and took a breath… she began to think of her powers… and thought if there was an unknown, untapped powers that came from it… that when she found something… that's also she began to glow purple. Luffy noticed it.

"Hey… Robin! Your glowing too!" yelled Luffy.

Robin opened her eyes and saw she indeed glowing purple, "I was s right, they are connected." She thought.

She crossed her arms and ready to use her powers. 50 arms appeared all over the Hollow's body… and began to crush in several ways. Luffy flinched at the monster was bent into many shapes.

"Finish it off!" called out Robin to Luffy knowing that Luffy would do a better job at destroying the monster.

Luffy nodded, "Gum Gum Spear!", Luffy's kick hit the Hollow in the face cracking it's mask and making it dissolve. Luffy stood there as he and Robin stopped glowing.

"What just happened?" asked Luffy.

Robin sighed… she really wanted Zoro to explain it, but with what just happened, things changed.

"Master Captain you see…" said Robin.

Before Robin could finish she and Luffy collapsed. After a minute two figures climbed aboard the Thousand Sunny… fortunately for the captain and historian they weren't bounty hunters or Marines but rather Kisuke and Tessai. Kisuke only stood there as strange cracks began to appear in the sky... a sure sign of things to come.

Next Time: More and more Hollows begin to appear and Usopp and Zoro must team up to take them down... is there something going on than meets the eye? Meanwhile Kisuke explain what's going on to the rest of the Straw Hats... poor Kisuke had no idea what he's gotten himself into...


	14. Nothing can be Explained

A/N: Man... It's over 8,000 hits... I keep forgetting to celebrate the milestones for this one... but that's a great one... Anyways enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 14: Nothing can be Explained

Luffy began to wake up, he looked around and saw he wasn't on deck like where he fell asleep. He looked around and saw that most of his crew was unconscious, waking up or in Robin's case, already fully awake.

"Where are we?" asked Luffy.

"I have no idea…" said Nami who then realized something, "My shopping bags!"

"What?" asked Sanji.

"Something attacked me! I won't say what happened afterwards but I left my shopping bags!" said Nami.

By this time everyone was awake and sweat dropped.

"So…" said Chopper quickly changing the subject, "Where are we?"

"Good you're all awake!" said a voice.

They saw Kisuke enter the room.

"Who are you?" asked Sanji.

"Oh I remember you! You're Rukia's friend!" said Luffy.

"So you've met him?" asked Robin knowing that he was probably the one that Rukia got her Soul Reaper wares from.

"Yeah…" said Luffy, "I'm sure he's not a bounty hunter!"

"I'm here to explain what just happened to all of you…" said Kisuke with a sigh, "How all of you were just attacked by those monsters…"

The room became very silent when he said that.

Elsewhere, Zoro had just sliced though more Hollows... but there seemed like there were even more showing up, in fact he was just in a crowd of them…

"Damn it…" he growled.

That's of course when severely spiritual arrows showed up and destroyed a few.

"About time you showed up!" growled Zoro.

"Hey! I've had my hands busy as well!" yelled Usopp who was the obvious source of the arrows.

"Just help me!" yelled Zoro.

"Yeah, year…" muttered Usopp as he shot more arrows, "By the way… I think something big is on the way!"

"What?" asked Zoro slicing though the hollows.

"I said I think something big is about to happen… even if that small amount of bait, there shouldn't even be this much Hollows." Said Usopp shooting even more.

Zoro said nothing just slicing though.

"Hey… say something!" yelled Usopp.

"I doubt anything big is going to happen…" said Zoro.

Back at the Kisuke's shop...

"So you're saying Rukia is this thing called a Soul Repaper, for some reason gave her powers to Zoro, now he has to fight these monsters called Hollows, and Usopp's in on it for some reason too?" asked Luffy.

"That's right." Said Kisuke.

"I don't believe it…" said Luffy.

"Why?" asked Chopper.

"Because Rukia likes bunnies… how can a soul reaper like bunnies like that!" squad Luffy.

Needless to say Nami beat him up good…

"How can we even believe that story if there's no proof?" asked Sanji.

Robin gave a small chuckle.

"Wait… are you saying you knew the whole time?" asked Nami surprised.

"Rukia trusted me with her secret, after I told her I figured it out." Said Robin.

Everyone stared at Robin…

"Okay! I believe there's proof now!" said Sanji with a heart replacing his eye.

"So…" said Chopper, "What were those powers?"

Kisuke sighed… but then sweat dropped as Nami and Luffy weren't paying attention to him.

"Why didn't you tell us something weird was going on!" yelled Nami.

"Oh come on! You should have at least told us!" yelled Luffy.

"So I guess this means Rukia's not with Sword Boy after all…" said Sanji.

"I guess not…" said Franky.

"So then all the time they spent together…" said Chopper.

"If what he's saying is true, Rukia was probably doing something about being a Soul Reaper with him." Said Sanji.

Kisuke only sweat dropped, he had heard rumor and the things Rukia told him, but he new really thought that the crew was this crazy.

Meanwhile back with Zoro and Usopp, that's when two more joined the fray… Rukia showed up and cut thought the Hollow and Kon-Zoro also kicked a few in the face…. However both Usopp and Zoro were staring at Rukia.

"What?" asked Rukia.

"Is that a new sword?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah…" said Rukia, "I can fight Hollows with it…"

"So…" said Zoro.

"No I haven't gotten my powers back…" said Rukia glaring at him.

That's when all of the Hollows in the area seemed to leave.

"What's going on?" asked Usopp.

"Look up in the sky!" said Rukia.

All of them look up to the sky and saw the strange cracks, all of them stared at the cracks in shock.

"Okay… that's not normal!" said Zoro.

"I think the Hollows are converging on that spot…" said Rukia.

That's when Usopp began to make his quiet escape.

"Oh no you're not…" said Zoro dragging him away.

"I just remembered I have something to do!" said Usopp.

"No you don't…" said Zoro.

"Oh come on… you know it's a bad thing if I fight the Hollows!" said Usopp.

"Too bad, your coming along!" said Zoro.

"I don't like what's going on…" said Rukia.

"Do you really think it's that bad?" asked Kon-Zoro.

"I don't know…" said Rukia.

Back at the shop… Kisuke was twitching slightly, the Straw Hats had finally began to behave like the adults they were…

"Are you ready to listen now?" asked Kisuke.

The Straw Hats nodded…

"Now as I was saying, you must be wondering about your powers." Said Kisuke, "The ones you used against the Hollows."

All 6 of the Straw Hats nodded…

"Now as a Soul Reaper, Zoro had a extraordinary spiritual powers, however he's not able to control it very well, it causes it to spill out and effect other sprits…" said Kisuke, "For half of you… Nami… Sanji… Franky… the powers you exhibited were inborn powers, that were sleeping within you!"

"What?" asked Nami.

"You're kidding right?" asked Sanji.

"It's true…" said Kisuke, "Now this power doesn't come with a price... so you don't have to feel worried."

"Hey… what about us?" asked Luffy.

"Where did our power come from?" asked Chopper.

Kisuke only chuckled, "I'm sure you should know where your power comes from… after all, all of you have had them for a long time…"

Robin realized what he meant, "So you're saying that it somehow mutated our Devil Fruit powers."

"Not exactly…" aid Kisuke with a smirk, "What do you know about the origin of the Devil Fruits."

All of the Straw Hats stared at him… wondering what he meant… Wondering if there was something more the Devil Fruits than they thought.

Next Time: Kisuke reveals the origin of the Devil Fruits... what is it? And what's it's ties to the Soul Society. Meanwhile Usopp tells Zoro about his first Hollow fight... what happened? And who were those two that were killed? Find out next time!


	15. Project: Devil Fruit

A/N: Yay! 9,000 Hits! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 15: Project: Devil Fruit

There was a strange silence in the room… sure there were many theories were the Devil Fruit came from, but it was really unknown where they came form…

""So wait… you're saying you know where the Devil Fruits come from?" asked Luffy.

"I guess you could say I created them." Said Kisuke.

"WHAT!" came the predicted response.

Meanwhile, with Zoro and Usopp…

"I think I have a dentist appointment1 Really!" said Usopp.

"You're lies aren't working!" yelled Zoro who continued to drag Usopp.

"Come on… you know that if I fight them, the entire universe could get destroyed." Said Usopp.

"I know, don't care." Said Zoro.

"But… but…" said Usopp.

"Do you want people to get killed?" asked Zoro.

"No…" sighed Usopp.

"Then good…" said Zoro as he contoured to drag Usopp.

"[You don't have to drag me you know!" yelled Usopp.

Back with the other Straw Hats all of got over their shock when realized…

"You must be lying." Said Nami.

"Well… it was more like I came up with the idea… but I was one of the creators." Said Kisuke, "I may look like an assuming guy but I'm far from it… I'm much older than how I look."

"Sure you are." Said Franky sarcastically.

"Whether you believe me or not is up to you… however that doesn't change the fact that Devil Fruits are connected to the Soul Society as these three has just proven." Said Kisuke.

"So… what are the purpose of the Devil Fruits?" asked Robin.

"Glad you asked." Said Kisuke, "It was decided that with the war with Hollows going on there needed to be extra fighters in the Soul Society… one of the tactics came up with was giving normal everyday humans the power to fight them so we decided that the best idea in giving it to him was with fruits… however we soon ran into certain problems: first of all we found at the powers given showed up right after eating the fruit and would appear in the human body… we knew immediately that the living would abuse the powers… so we came up with a certain weakness."

"No being able to swim…" said Robin.

"That's right…" said Kisuke, "Upon death that is no longer valid, meaning after death they could swim."

"So wait you're saying that reason those with Devil Fruits are unable to swim is to add a weakness to Devil Fruit users and no other purpose?" asked Sanji with a sweat drop.

"Yes… sure each Devil Fruit has it's own weakness but the universal weakness in this world will always spell life or death, after all the human body can't live long with out breathing." Said Kisuke with a smirk.

Elsewhere in the city… Zoro and Usopp ran to where the cracks appeared in the sky, it also meant that Zoro no long had to drag Usopp.

"I still hate this." Muttered Usopp.

"I know… you're scared… you don't want to destroy reality." Muttered Zoro.

"Yeah… but I don't want to feel that guilt again either." Said Usopp looking at the ground.

"Oh yeah two people died the first time you fought a Hollow." Said Zoro.

"Yeah…" sighed Usopp, "It happened about a year before I joined…"

"I didn't ask him to tell me about it." Said Zoro.

"You see… I know for a fact that Kaya's parents were not killed by Kuro." Said Usopp.

"Wait… you're saying that…" said Zoro.

"The two people that were killed by the Hollow were Kaya's parents." Said Usopp nodding, "One of the reasons why I befriended her and told her stories was because I felt guilty that I could stop the hollow in time."

There was a silence between the two…

"You know… I didn't ask." Said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Well too bad, I felt like telling you." Said Usopp.

Back with the other Straw Hats Kisuke continued his explanation…

"So no being able to swim is not caused by angels pushing you?" asked Luffy.

"No… I don't want know where you got that from…" said Kisuke with a sweat drop.

"So what other effects do the Devil Fruit, because I'm assuming that it usually doesn't work with the living." Said Robin.

"Unless that person is spiritually aware or the powers of the Devil Fruit in involve Death in someway, the Devil Fruit is useless in life against Hollows. When they die they become a sort of mix between a normal soul and soul repaper… they are granted special powers to move between the living world and the Soul Society and unlike most sprits they keep their hearts." Said Kisuke with a laugh.

Everyone stared at Kisuke.

"You better be telling the truth." Said Nami.

"I am…" said Kisuke.

"One more thing." Asked Robin, "When someone eats Two Devil Fruits."

"They do indeed explode and the reason is that the human body can't handle tow Devil Fruit powers and latterly destroys itself when the soul becomes too powerful." Said Kisuke, "Now I'm assuming that none of you have any more questions about the Devil Fruits."

All of them shook their heads no.

"But I do have a question." Said Luffy, "Does Gold Rogers live in the Soul Society place? Because I would like to meet him."

Kisuke laughed and sweat dropped, "I've acutely heard a rather interesting rumor about him… that he lives in a certain part of the Soul Society with many Soul Reaper body guards due to the fact that that many people would try to bother him to know where the Treasure was." He said.

This made everyone sweat drop, expect for Luffy who was laughing about it.

That's when Tessai entered room with, "The sky ridges are converging at one spot, now's the time to go." He said.

""Very well." Said Kisuke as he left, "Are you coming along."

"What?" asked Luffy.

"To watch the fight, to see your new enemy, even if you choose not get involved you should at least know what you're crewmates are fighting." Said Kisuke who began to leave.

"By the way!" said Nami, "Can you please look for my lost shopping bags."

Kisuke turned around and sweat dropped… he didn't understand but he knew Nami was a very scary person and of course he heard the stories about her, "Sure… I'll look for them…" he said a little nervously.

"Thanks." Said Nami with a look that said "If you don't, next time we meet, I'll charge you for the lost clothes."

"I wasn't even one that lost them." He thought.

And so they watched Kisuke leave with Tessai, Ururu and Jinta… that also when they noticed they were in his shop/ boat… the 6 of them sat in silence for a few minutes and as usual… Luffy was one that broke the silence.

"I say we watch!" said Luffy.

"What!" said Nami.

"A lot of weird stuff has been going on lately! And I was to get involved!" said Luffy with a big grin.

"Luffy…" sighed Nami.

"Come on!" said Luffy.

"You better than anyone know that there's no now chaining his mind when he's set on something." Said Robin.

"So is everyone ready to go!" said Luffy.

The other members nodded, knowing that whatever going on and it seemed interesting, Luffy would more than likely drag them into it.

Meanwhile with Zoro and Usopp the got to where the Hollows were meeting.

"This is the spot!" said Usopp who then turned to the sky and yelled out "What is that!"

"You're not going to distract me…" sighed Zoro who prepared his swords.

Usopp grabbed Zoro's head and pointed it to the sky… form the sky… what looked like a giant long nosed Hollow was emerging form the cracks.

"Okay… that better be a giant that became a Hollow!" yelled Zoro with a sweat drop.

And so the most important Hollow battle so far began… not knowing what was going to happen… or even what that giant Hollow is.

Next Time: Zoro and Usopp face against the giant hollow... which is one of most Dangerous Hollows in existence as it turns out! Can they stop it or will something bad happen? Find out next time!

A/N: I hoped you like the Devil Fruit explanation... if you are slightly confused I'll explain if you ask, I purposely left out some info as the Straw Hats don't know about the chain of fate.


	16. Grande!

A/N: Yay! Big, big news! This has reached over 10,000 hits! Yay! 7th story after: The Biju Biju Fruit, Quest of Kings, New Lives, New Lives R, Family Piece and Souls Reborn (really have to update that last one). Yay! Thanks to everyone who read this and please continue to enjoy, I have a really big surprise in the upcoming chapters! Enjoy!

Chapter 16: Grande!

Unaware to most on the island a giant Hollow arrived on the island… only those that were spiritually aware could see it… Zoro and Usopp looked at that scene.

"Okay! We have to figure out how all of these Hollows and that giant." Said Usopp.

That's when suddenly something shot the Hollow, both Usopp and Zoro turned around and saw Ururu using some sort of shoulder mounted canon gun that was covered in white paper… both of them stared at her.

"Why is a little girl fighting Hollows with a canon?" thought Usopp with a sweat drop.

That's when they noticed Kisuke patting Ururu on the head for a good job with him were Jinta and Tessai, "Don't worry Mr. Roronoa… and his long nosed Quincy friend. I'm here to help." Said Kisuke.

"You don't know who I am! I am the great…" said Usopp who then interrupted by Zoro.

"You're that guy that gave Rukia, Kon." He said pointing at him.

"That's right, it's good you remember me! Let us handle it here." Said Kisuke.

The two of them watched as Ururu shot the Hollow, Jinta used some sort of big metal trod as a baseball bat and Tessai beating the Hollows using his palms.

"Like I said let us handle it." Said Kisuke who then pointed to the giant hollow, "You should focus on that."

"Thanks." Said Usopp.

"Wait I have a question… why are you carrying around those shopping bags?" asked Zoro pointing to the shopping bags.

"Well I found them on the street, I was hopping to find whoever lost them." Lied Kisuke, the truth was that the bags belonged to Nami, one can figure out the rest from there.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the island, with Rukia and Kon-Zoro.

"What is that thing!" yelled Kon.

"It's a Menos… a giant Hollow made up of hundreds of Hollows." Said Rukia, "until now I've only seen illustrations in text books."

"No way…" said Kon Zoro.

"That's a Menos Grande. Whenever they show up the royal task force is supposed to show up." Said Rukia, "No single Soul Reaper can handle it."

Back with Zoro and Usopp both were staring up the Menos, Zoro looked to be thinking about something.

"I can't believe how big that thing is." Said Usopp.

"You know…" said Zoro, "In comparison, I'm pretty sure you have the bigger nose."

"Hey! Right now we have to work together to beat that thing! Not figure who has the bigger nose!" yelled Usopp.

That's when the Menos opened it mouth, stuck out it's tongue which as extremely long and impaled many of the Hollows, then retracted it's tongue and ate the Hollows.

"It ate them!" yelled Usopp who began to run around screaming.

"Get a hold of yourself!" yelled Zoro, "Try an think of something!"

"We're all going to die!" yelled Usopp.

Zoro sighed… yes… Usopp wasn't exactly the best person to team up against a giant hollow with.

Rukia got to where the he fight was taking place.

"There they are." Thought Rukia and sweat dropped at the site of Usopp running around screaming, she was about to run in to the scene when Kisuke stopped her.

"Urahara!" said Rukia, "What are you doing?"

"Just sit and watch." Said Kisuke, "This battle is necessary for everyone."

That's Kisuke did something to Rukia, "A biding spell."

"Like I said, just watch." Said Kisuke.

Back on the battle field, Usopp still ran around like a chicken with it's head cut off. Zoro finally snapped and hit him with the blunt end of one of his swords.

"Don't you think you should… What the hell!" yelled Zoro.

To those wondering what happened that made Zoro shout the last part… the moment that the sword touched Usopp, his bow grew to gigantic proportions.

"Zoro I need to see something! Take the Zanpakuto off me!" said Usopp.

"My what?" asked Zoro.

"Your sword." Said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"Why didn't you say that to begin with." Said Zoro.

Zoro did so and Usopp bow went back to it's normal size, Usopp then touched the sword once again and bow once again grew larger, then once again let go of it.

"That's it!" yelled Usopp, "I have an idea!"

Meanwhile in a close yet abandoned building, the rest of the Straw Hats watched what was going on.

"So, this is what a battle between Hollows are like." Said Robin with a smirk.

"So those Hollows." Said Sanji, "They're the invisible monsters that have been showing up more and more?"

"Yes they are." Said Robin nodding, "Before they have become an increasingly common occurrences I have witnessed a few incidences where people were attacked by them. But it was a rare occurrence."

"So that's what happened to him." Said Luffy.

"What?" asked Chopper.

"Where there's two incidences where I remember something weird happen clearly… yet none of you remember it." Said Luffy, "One of them was when a Hollow attack us and Zoro became a Soul Reaper thought I couldn't see any of it. And the other was something took over Zoro's body when he was out of it and used it kissed Nami."

"What!" yelled Nami.

Everyone but Robin sweat dropped.

"Okay… I believe the first one but what about the 2nd one." Said Sanji.

Robin laughed, "I'm sure if you confront them about you knowing they'll tell you the story." Said Robin.

Everyone sweat dropped when Robin confirmed the story.

Luffy stared at the Menos fro something… he didn't know why but he had a strange feeling.

"Luffy what is it?" asked Nami.

"I don't know why, but I'm in the mood for Taco Bell." Said Luffy.

Nami of course hit him for saying that.

(Sorry… I couldn't help but to make that "Grande" joke with Luffy).

Back on the battlefield Usopp managed to tie one of Zoro's three sowed to his head while kneeling down.

"Okay… can you tell your plan?" asked Zoro.

"Okay you grab you sword channeling your spiritual energy to me." Said Usopp, "You see, Soul Reapers spiritual energy comes form within them that kills the form of their Zanpakuto, while we Quincy use spiritual energy from other sources which take the form of our bows. By using one of you Zanpakutos you can channel your spiritual energy into me."

"Uh huh…" said Zoro nodding.

"You have no idea what I'm saying do you?" asked Usopp with a sweat drop.

"Not one clue." Said Zoro.

"What's Rukia teaching you?" asked Usopp.

"Just basic thing about Hollows and fighting." Said Zoro with a shrug, "I don't pay attention half the item because she us uses childish drawings when she does it."

"I see…" said Usopp with an even bigger sweat drop.

On the sidelines with Kisuke and Rukia.

"Must… resist… urge… to pound… Zoro…" she muttered.

Kisuke heard this line and chuckled at it.

Back on the battlefield the Menos began to charge something at it's mouth.

"What is it doing!" said Usopp.

"I don't know, but give me back my sword!" yelled Zoro grabbing the sword from Usopp's head while unsheathing the other two, placing one his mouth.

"Zoro what are you doing!" yelled Usopp.

"A Doom Blast… No… not that… if Zoro is hit by it… he's going to die." Thought Rukia from the sidelines.

The Menos shot the "Doom Blast" as Rukia called at Zoro, who blocked it using his sword. Everyone in the area felt the spiritual pressure that Zoro was emitting from the attack.

"No way!" yelled Usopp, "I knew Zoro had a lot! But not this much! Ever since that night I know he had a lot… but I didn't know this much! No wonder he can't control it!"

"Zoro… he's actually blocking it." Thought Rukia.

That's when Zoro instinctively sliced all three in sync with each creating on giant cut that went from head to toe with the Menos. While at the same time creating a huge explosion of spiritual pressure that acted like a gust of wind.

"I don't believe it… he cut a Menos head to toe." Said Rukia.

The Menos began to retreat back though the hole of realty it came from.

"That was amazing!" yelled Usopp, "If it weren't for my idea!"

""Hey! You're idea did nothing!" yelled Zoro.

That's when Zoro suddenly collapsed, "I can't move…" he thought.

All three of his swords began to well it was hard to describe… they began to ripple…

"Zoro!" yelled Usopp he tired to approach Zoro when his bow exploded to gigantic proportions, "Oh man! This doesn't look good!"

Usopp quickly realized what was going on, all of Zoro's spiritual energy that he released at once was going out of control and would soon cause his spiritual body to explode, however he quickly came up with an easy plan however it would bad cut up his arms in the process.

Back in the nearby building with the other Straw Hats…

"Okay, I'm going to talk to them about this." Said Luffy, "All of them have to know that I know. You guess don't have to tell them if you don't want to…"

"I'm going to confront him too!" yelled Nami, "If something did use his body to kiss me then I'm going to find out what did even if I don't remember it!"

"I'm with Nami!" said Sanji in love cook mode.

"I'm with you guys too." Said Franky with Chopper nodding.

"All right, we should go back to ship. We'll talk to them there!" Said Luffy, "But before that! To Taco Bell!"

Of course that last part made Nami hit him.

Back on what was once the battle field, thing had calmed down, Zoro stared at Usopp who hands and arms were cut up and bleeding badly.

"What the were you doing!" yelled Zoro.

"Hey what's that for! I just saved your life! If I haven't jumped in…" said Usopp.

Zoro sweat dropped and sighed…

"Thanks…" he sighed.

"Your welcome…" responded Usopp.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

They turned to find Rukia.

"So… I saw everything, Urahara wouldn't let me interfere…" said Rukia, "He used a biding spell on me just to let you know."

That last line… made Usopp and Zoro sweat drop.

"Let's go find Kon and back to the ship, I think we all need a break." Said Rukia.

"Where is Kon?" Asked Usopp with a sweat drop.

(Flashback)

Rukia had finished tying up Kon-Zoro…

"Why are you doing this Rukia?" asked Kon-Zoro.

"Because, right now it's the best thing to do..." said Rukia.

"It's not because I tired to touch your breasts is it?" asked Kon-Zoro.

"No…" said Rukia shifting her eyes.

Rukia ran off to help Usopp and Zoro.

(End of Flashback)

Rukia had told the two which made them sweat drop.

"I see…" said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"Let's go get him…" sighed Zoro.

Sometime later, after finding and untying Kon-Zoro and taking out Kon and putting Zoro back into his body…. They headed back to ship… discussing a certain matter.

"So… what are we going to tell Chopper what happened to your arms?" asked Rukia.

"I'm going to tell him I fell down the stairs." Said Usopp.

Rukia and Zoro sweat dropped.

"I don't think even he would believe that." Said Zoro.

"What does that mean!" yelled Usopp.

That's they got back to the Thousand Sunny and climbed aboard… they found the other members seemingly waiting for them… well Robin seemed to off to the side… and Luffy was currently eating a Crunch wrap Supreme and was barely paying attention.

"What's going on?" asked Rukia.

Since the captain was eating… Nami took charge of the section.

"We need to talk about the fact your fighting sprits and keeping it form us." Said Nami.

There was a dead silence, wondering what could have happened during the day that made know what was going on and it was a silence that nothing would ever the same again.

Next Time: The crew talks about what the situation... what will happen? Meanwhile Rukia is worried about something? What is it? What will happen? Find out next time!


	17. Changes

Chapter 17: Changes

It became very quiet on the ship… no one said a thing. No one even said anything. Zoro was the first to say something.

"Robin you told them didn't you!" yelled Zoro.

"It wasn't me, someone did tell them, but it wasn't me." Said Robin.

"Then who told you?" Said Rukia.

Luckily for them, they always return to scene of the crime…

"Hey Nami, I found your bags." Said Kisuke holding the shopping bags, "Sorry I didn't show up…"

Zoro and Rukia stared at Kisuke.

"You!" yelled Zoro.

"Urahara!" yelled Rukia.

"I didn't know you were here right now…" he said nervously he placed the shopping bags on the ground and ran for his life.

"You get back here Urahara!" yelled Rukia.

"You better run!" yelled Zoro.

Everyone sweat dropped at that reaction.

"You honestly didn't think they wouldn't somehow find out today… did you?" sighed Usopp who even figured out with the Hollow Bait and their budding spiritual awareness that they would find out that day.

The two sweat dropped at this… they couldn't help it.

Sometime later in the Galley, after Chopper managed Usopp up, they sat in silence for a minute.

"Why did you keep such a thing from us?" asked Luffy.

"Would you have believed us if we told you?" asked Zoro.

The silence became awkward… very awkward… if they were told before they had seen everything then… no… they probably wouldn't have believed it... well Luffy and maybe Chopper would have.

"You have a point…" sighed Nami.

"So you were explained everything?" asked Zoro.

"Pretty much Mr. Hat and Clogs told as us everything we needed to know!" said Luffy.

"What about Kon?" asked Rukia with a smirk.

"What's a Kon?" asked Chopper.

"You just had to bring him up… didn't you?" asked Zoro glaring at Rukia.

"Now that they you can't hide him in your room forever." Said Rukia.

"Fine… I go get his body…" sighed Zoro leaving the room.

There was an awkward silence as Zoro left the room...

"So Rukia… how old are you really?" asked Franky.

Rukia glared at Franky… it was a glare that said "I will kill you if you ask again."

"Never mind… I think none of need the answer." Said Franky.

That's when Zoro came into the room holding Kon's body… which made everyone wonder, "What's with the stuffed toy."

"Rukia… do you have Kon with you?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah." Said Rukia taking out the green piece of candy and handed to Zoro.

The crew watched as Zoro placed what they thought was a candy drop and placed into the stuffed toy. What they weren't expecting was for the toy to come alive.

"Rukia! Why did you tie me up!" yelled Kon pointing at Rukia.

"You know why!" yelled Rukia.

There was a small silence…

"Oh Rukia! I can't stay mad at you!" said Kon going in for a hug.

"Why you little!" yelled Rukia slamming him into the table

"That's Kon… I use him whenever Rukia's never around and I need to get out of my body." Said Zoro glaring at the stuffed lion.

"What is he?" asked Luffy.

"He's an artificial soul; put into a stuffed toy…" said elbowing Kon to the table.

"That makes sense…" said Sanji with a sweat drop.

There was a silence in the room, there was an understanding among, the crew… even though they hid this big secret, it was understandable, it was too unbelievable and the fact that after seeing those Hollows in action they knew that they also kept it for their safety...

The next day things seemed to be normal again… except for one minor difference…

"Why you pervert!" yelled Nami stomping Kon into the ground.

"Hey… nice view." Said Kon giving the thumbs up.

This one sentence only made Nami stomp him more… after a few minutes Nami decided to go the library and work on a map, when she heard some laughter, she looked to find Rukia slightly giggling while watching Sanji chase around Luffy began Luffy tired his code breaking skills again… Luffy apparently learned most of the code for the fridge, he's only one number short… and of course Sanji walked in on him before Luffy could open the fridge.

"So enjoying yourself?" asked Nami walking over to Rukia.

Rukia sweat dropped... "Uh… yeah…" she said.

"So what was like being a Soul Repaper before you joined?" asked Nami.

Rukia shrugged, "Nothing much… just chasing and purifying Hollows." Said Rukia with a shrug.

Nami knew that Rukia didn't want to talk much about her past… even though they now knew about who was really was and where she came from.

"Before you were a Soul Reaper, you were alive, right?" asked Nami.

"I died when I was a baby… so I don't remember being alive." Said Rukia.

"Oh, I see." Said Nami.

There was a silence… "Of all people you had to give your powers to, it just had to be Zoro." Said Nami with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" asked Rukia.

"You should know that when you get your powers back Luffy's going to make you stay, right?" asked Nami.

"What does that mean!" yelled Rukia.

"Oh come on, I'm just joking." Said Nami laughing, "After all most of us joined because he practically made us."

"What do you mean?" asked Rukia looking at Nami.

"With me, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper and Franky all of us refused to join in some way until he made us." Said Nami.

I think I heard the stories." Said Rukia with a laugh and then a shiver.

"Mentally picturing when Franck joined, right?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

Rukia nodded with a sweat drop.

"But I'm sure when you do get your powers back and you have to go back to the Soul Society, Luffy will let you go back." Said Nami.

"Maybe…" said Rukia with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami.

"It's nothing, really." Said Rukia walking away.

Nami saw that look in her eye… somehow she knew the look, "Does that mean…" thought Nami blinking, she shrugged and walked away… hopping that look wasn't one she knew well.

Rukia went into her room and looked at the ceiling, "With that Menos… they're going to send someone… I know it…" she thought.

Elsewhere… two figures were looking at a report… one involving Rukia… and her staying too long in the human world... and was thing was for certain, whatever this was, it meant bad things for the Straw Hats.

Next Time: Rukia runs away... or tires to... but before she can explain herself two Soul Reapers come to take her away... now Zoro and Luffy will try to fight them off. But still they be able to? Find out next time!


	18. Run Away

A/N: Whatever you think will happen in this arc... it won't happen... unless you somehow knew what I was planning or I told you... which I only told one person... anyways enjoy!

Chapter 18: Run Away

It was dinnertime on the Thousand Sunny, everyone was there but one, Rukia.

"Where's Rukia?" asked Sanji.

"She's in her room I think." Said Nami with a shrug.

"I'll go get her then." Said Sanji, "By way when I'm gone make sure he doesn't eat her food."

Robin several arm spout of Luffy to hold him down.

When Sanji was gone… everyone had an evil look on their face.

"What?" asked Luffy.

Everyone else began to grab stuff off Luffy's giant plate…

"Why are you doing that?" cried Luffy.

"Pay back is a bitch." Said Zoro with an evil smirk.

Sanji go to Rukia's room door, before he could knock he saw an envelope that said "Thank you, for everything."

Sanji's visible eye went wide…

"No…" he said as he grabbed the envelope knowing that the letter was for the crew.

He ran up to the Galley… to find the funniest sight he's ever seen, everyone was stealing food from Luffy's plate… Even Kon…

"Not you Kon… I don't think you have a stomach!" cried Luffy.

Sanji kept his laughter in, wondering why they haven't thought about it before… however there was a more pressing matter "Rukia ran away!" he yelled.

"What!" yelled everyone else.

Sanji took out the letter… which made everyone gape… As not only it wasn't a good by letter… it was a puzzle… as all over the letter obscuring the actual note was "TA." There was even thing at the bottom of a poorly drawn Tanuki with the words "Here's a hint, have fun."

"She was nice enough to leave a note… yet… she also left this!" yelled Zoro.

Somewhere on the island Rukia heard the yell and sweat dropped.

"Looks like he found the note." Said Rukia with a sigh.

Back on the ship they figured out the puzzle which was take out all of the "TA", Nami was the one to grab the note and read it.

"Don't look for me and don't worry about me. Burn this letter after you read it. And if you can stay hidden for a while…" read Nami.

There was a silence in the room…

"Oh man…" said Kon, "That must mean that Rukia's in trouble with the Soul Society if she sent us this letter…"

"Wait… are you saying she's in danger from the Soul Society?" asked Luffy.

"That's what the letter said!" yelled Nami whacking him in the head.

"Don't worry, she's still on the island, I can sense her!" said Usopp.

"Are you sure?" asked Luffy.

"I know for a fact! After all Quincy can sense Soul Reapers!" said Usopp.

Everyone nodded in agreement. And so they went into town and searched… more like Usopp lead the way, so they can convince her to stay… after this wasn't the first time something like this has happened… That's when Usopp stopped.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"There's two Soul Reapers near her." Said Usopp.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Sorry…" said Zoro grabbing Kon who was hitching a ride with Sanji.

He took out Kon's candy center and disdainfully swallowed it, transformed into the Soul Reaper.

"Why were you hitching a ride with Sanji?" asked Luffy to Kon-Zoro.

"We became friends." Said Kon-Zoro.

(Flashback)

"Look I now we got off on the wrong foot…" said Kon.

"When did we?" asked Sanji.

"Oh right… you don't remember." Said Kon, "Anyways… I would like to be friends…"

"Why?" asked Sanji.

"Well one thing I have dirt on Zoro." Said Kon.

"What kind of dirt?" asked Sanji.

Kon began to whisper it in Sanji's ear.

"Oh yeah… that's great." Laughed Sanji.

And so a friendship based on women, kicking and making fun of Zoro was born.

(End of Flashback)

"Really don't want to know how that Friendship started…" said Usopp with a sweat drop as they continued on they're way.

"There they are…" said Luffy who began to glow red, tapping into his Devil Fruit's true power.

"What the!" yelled Zoro.

"We'll explain later." Said Chopper.

Luffy aimed his attack to the taller of the two, which was a man wit long black hair and strange white hair ornament, he shouted "Hey! Get away from her!" he yelled then used Gum Gum Bullet, when it hit the man fell to the ground… cussing the other Soul Reaper which was a red hair male with strange face tattoos and had a pair of weird sun glasses and Rukia stared.

"Luffy…" said Rukia in shock.

"Did… did Captain Kuchiki just get punched in the face… and… couldn't take it?" asked the red haired soul reaper blinking.

"Don't think anything of it Renji, I wasn't expecting it." Said the soul Reaper apparently named Captain Kuchiki…

"Yes Captain Kuchiki." Said the red haired Soul Reaper named Renji who was thinking "Wow… he really can't take a punch."

"Luffy what are you doing here!" yelled Rukia walking up to Luffy and hitting them.

"Hey we all came!" said Nami getting Rukia's attention.

"But… but…" said Rukia.

"You really think the first one to run away without permission from this crew to protect everyone from a group of people that were dangerous?" asked Nami with Robin nodding agreement.

Rukia only sweat dropped as she stared the other two females of the Straw Hats.

"So wait…" said Rukia.

That's when Captain Kuchiki got up and stared at Zoro, "So this must be the human that stole your powers." He said.

Rukia gritted her teeth…

"Everyone! Take Rukia and leave! Me and Zoro will handle it." said Luffy.

Zoo nodded in agreement, knowing he also had to do this too.

"But…" said Rukia.

"Look…" said Nami, "We're not having another Enies Lobby where we have to go rescue you from the Soul Society, so come on."

Rukia sighed… she knew she couldn't win.

"You're not going anywhere." Said the red haired Soul Reaper.

"Smoke Star!" yelled Usopp taking out his Kabuto and using to use his smoke star… the smoke blinded the two Soul Reapers and once the smoke cleared all the Straw Hats were gone expect for Luffy and Zoro.

"Interesting… I don't know why you're protecting her so much but it ends here." Said Captain Kuchiki.

"There's no way am I going let you get Rukia... she's a member of my crew now and I will protect her." Said Luffy.

"Is that so." Said the Renji with a laugh.

Zoro unsheathed all three of his swords garnering looks from the Soul Reapers.

"So… do your Zanpakutos have individual souls or are they the same one spilt into three?" asked Renji looking at Zoro.

"What are you talking about?" asked Zoro.

Renji sweat dropped, "Um… how are you talking?"

"That's none of your business!" yelled Zoro.

Renji smirked, "Either way, I bet you don't even know the names of you Zanpakuto." He said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Zoro glaring at Renji.

Captain Kuchiki eyed Zoro, he figured that Renji would be ale to deal with him.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

He turned to Luffy, he figured he could toy with the boy first.

"Fine then you are my opponent." Said captain Kuchiki.

"All right." Said Luffy with a big grin.

Zoro continued to stare at his opponent… that's when he drew his sword and said "Roar Zabimaru!", his sword change shape, he became bigger and gained extra blades that came form the sword.

"So what…" said Zoro with a smirk.

"You'll be sorry." Said Renji with a smirk.

That's when the sword seemed to stretch and Renji began to use it like a whip, Zoro managed to block it.

"What the…" said Renji, "So you have some skill."

"My goal I to be the world's greatest swordsman." Said Zoro though his sword.

"So you have some skill… interesting." said Renji.

The two began to clash Renji managed to hit Zoro in the shoulder then reacted his blade.

"Is that all you got?" asked Zoro.

"What?" asked Renji.

With Luffy's fight, Luffy was getting frustrated, while earlier he managed to punch him in the face, right now he was having a tougher time. Every time he tired to punch him Captain Kuchiki would dodge.

"Stay still!" yelled Luffy delivering a Gum Gum Gattling Gun at the Soul Reaper but missed.

Luffy gritting his teeth… "Look like I have no choice!" said Luffy.

He pumped his leg… which e started Gear 2…

"Gum Gum Jet Pistol!" he shouted.

The attack came so fast that Captain Kuchiki wasn't expecting it, the Soul Reaper got up and stared at Luffy.

"That state won't last very long." Said Captain Kuchiki.

Luffy's eyes went wide, "How do you know?"

Captain Kuchiki said nothing… he looked at Luffy, "This will take more planning." Thought Captain Kuchiki.

With Zoro's fight the two looked at each other… Renji stared at Zoro… he was expecting Zoro to collapse yet Zoro either didn't feel a thing or he was used to it.

""how can you be standing?" asked Renji.

"You know what kind of battles I've been in." said Zoro.

Renji stared at Zoro… that's when Zoro used Oni Giri on the Soul Reaper… who immediately collapsed.

"It can't be." Said Renji in shock.

Captain Kuchiki on the other hand was dodging the attack from the super speedy rubber man when he saw Renji.

"Time to end this." Said Captain Kuchiki, he decided to go easy on the boy and just use a binding spell, Luffy was engulfed in a red light and Luffy couldn't move, he fell to the ground.

"What's going on?" thought Luffy as he fell to the ground the same time Gear 2 wore off.

Zoro turned to Captain Kuchiki and stared at him, "What did do to Luffy?" he demanded.

"Don't worry… it will wear off." Said Captain Kuchiki.

He walked passed Zoro… Zoro stood there blinking… that's when Zoro seemed to explode in blood. Zoro then collapsed.

"What the…" whispered Zoro.

Captain Kuchiki walked over to Renji.

"So are you alive?" he asked.

"Yes… and I think I can stand." Said Renji getting up, he looked at Captain Kuchiki and blinked, "Are you getting a black eye?"

"You do not talk about that." Said Captain Kuchiki he looked towards the two, "We will retreat… the one you fought won't be much a of threat however the boy in the Straw Hat is major threat."

"If you gave you a black eye…" muttered Renji.

"Listen you two! Will come back soon. Not only that but your entire crew will become wanted by the soul society." Said Captain Kuchiki.

Renji stabbed his sword into the air, it began to wrap the air and doors appeared. The tow left though the door and disappeared.

"At least… Rukia's safe…" said Luffy.

That's when it began to rain… neither one of the Straw Hats could move as the paralyzing spell was still effecting Luffy and Zoro's wounds.

"So… you were able to stand up to a Lieutenant Soul Reaper and, you managed to give a captain a black eye." Said a voice.

Luffy managed to see who it was… as the spell began to wear off.

"Mr. Hat and Clogs." He said.

Back at the Thousand Sunny, they were looking at Rukia who hadn't said anything since they got back.

"Why… did you come back for me?" asked Rukia, "You should have just left me there!"

"Like I said before you're not the first one to do something like this." Said Nami.

"Yeah, and I have to say this was probably the easiest out of the three." Said Usopp.

"Wait… three…" said Rukia with a sweat drop.

"We'll talk about it later." Sighed Nami.

"Either way… I don't think Luffy or Zoro can stand up to Byakuya." Said Rukia who began to cry.

"Is he the captain that we saw?" asked Usopp.

"Captain?" asked the others.

"He's the captain of the 6th Division." Said Rukia, "He's also my brother."

"Wait… you're saying that they sent your own brother to arrest you?" asked Sanji.

Rukia nodded as she began to cry.

"Don't worry… We'll all protect you." Said Nami.

"Am I intruding on anything?" asked a voice from the doorway.

They saw Kisuke standing in the door.

"It's great to see you're all right." Said Kisuke to Rukia, "Anyways, all of you might want to return to my shop."

"Why?" asked Kon-Zoro.

"One thing I Zoro's body…" said Kisuke to Kon-Zoro, "And the other is that two are recuperating from the fight…"

"What happened?" asked Rukia.

"Well Luffy's fine, he just burned himself out using some strange move that made him use super speed." Said Kisuke.

"He just needs to eat." Said Sanji.

Kisuke nodded, "I know…" he said with laugh but then turned grim, "Zoro on the other hand…"

The room became silent… knowing that whatever happened to Zoro wasn't a good thing. All that was known was that now they weren't just wanted by the World of Government… but also by the Soul Society as well.

Next Time: During the fight with Byakuya, Zoro is no longer able to become a Soul Reaper... meanwhile in Soul Society, plans are being made... plans involving the Straw Hats. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Bet none of you saw that coming, I decided to do a reverse of Soul Society Arc, instead of Straw Hats busting in, pretty much destroying the place and rescuing Rukia, hordes of Soul Reapers will come after them instead... and I have a more tricks up my sleeve... trust me on don't expect anything from me...


	19. Soul Reaper no More

Chapter 19: Soul Reaper no More

The Straw Hats sat mostly in silence around a table in Kisuke's shop. The mostly part was the fact that Luffy was eating a lot so the only noise was his eating.

"So… do you think Zoro is all right?" asked Rukia quietly.

"Don't worry, Zoro has been in worse fights before, he had lost so much blood before that so he'll be fine…" said Luffy with his mouth full.

"What?" asked Rukia with a sweat drop.

"Don't worry…" said Nami who began to pat her back, "Eventually you'll be able to know what's he's saying."

In another room Zoo woke up… he noticed he had no idea where he was.

"Where am I?" asked Zoro.

"Good to see you're finally awake." Said Kisuke entering the room.

"So this is your place right?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah…" said Kisuke.

"So what about Luffy?" asked Zoro.

"More please!" he heard Luffy yell.

"You're not eating anymore!" he heard Nami yell.

"Never mind… and you brought Nami." Said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Everyone from the crew is here worried about you." Said Kisuke.

"I see…" said Zoro who laid down looking at the ceiling… his loss kept on playing over and very again in his mind.

"You know there's something you should know about your fight." Sighed Kisuke.

"What?" muttered Zoro.

"The places that Kuchiki Byakuya hit your Hakusui and Saketsu were destroyed." Said Kisuke.

"Yeah… and?" asked Zoro raising an eyebrow.

"The Hakusui is the source of all spiritual power while the Saketsu is it's booster… with those destroyed you will never be able to become a soul reaper again." Said Kisuke.

Zoro's eyes went wide… "What!" he yelled.

There were several things playing out in his head… his fight with the Hollow that was once Kuina, the fight he just had with that Soul Reaper… while on the outside he didn't look too fazed but on the inside he was reacting pretty badly.

"Now I have to go give Chopper your medicine." Said Kisuke, "Should I tell the others about it?"

"Go ahead… do whatever you'd like…" muttered Zoro.

Kisuke nodded… and went back into the room to tell the Straw Hats Zoro's news…

Meanwhile in the Soul Society… there was a meeting of the 13 Soul Reaper captains… well one of them was absent due to certain reasons… but other than that they met… among them were 2 women and 10 men of them wore white coats (expect for one that wore a pink flower patterned coat) each wit the number on the back of his or her coat.

"So Kuchiki Rukia has evaded captured…" sighed the captain of the 1st Division who was an old man that was bald and had a very long beard, he was also the leader of the Soul Reapers.

"That is correct." Said Captain Byakuya with a nod.

"That's quite a shiner there Captain Kuchiki…" said the captain of the 3rd division that had sliver purple hair color and had a creepy smile on his face.

"I wasn't expecting the attacks, the one who gave them to me was a spiritually aware Devil Fruit eater who seemed to have tapped into the true power of the Fruit." Said Byakuya, "She is being aided by the Straw Hat Pirates."

"The Straw Hat Pirates?" asked the captain of the 2nd division who was one of the females who wore an odd hair style raised an eyebrow.

"I have heard recent rumors about them in the living world." Said the captain of the 5th devious who was a kind looking man with hair and glasses, "From the rumors I heard the captain defeated many enemies who were thought to be undefeatable by living stands. And not only that but all of them fought off one of the most important Marine Bases in the world."

"That is why 46 Chambers has ruled this…" said the captain of the first devisor.

There was a silence in the room…

Back the Urahara Shop the Straw Hats were about to leave, even Zoro but before they could Kisuke stopped them.

"Before you leave there's something I need to tell you" said Kisuke.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"Never once in the history of the Soul Society has any one evaded capture. To be honest I have no idea what they're going to do." Said Kisuke, "They might after you, they might not. All of you need ready for that. But one thing is for certain no matter you have to be careful… With all of you spiritually aware now and only a fraction know how to use your powers and Zoro no longer able to become a Soul Reaper you're lives are in grave danger from Hollows."

"Don't worry about that!" said Luffy.

"What do you mean by that!" yelled Nami.

"I mean is that we're always in danger from the Marines, bounty hunters and other pirates, now all we have to worry about is Hollows and Maybe Soul Reapers… They're no threat… if that guy didn't use a dirty trick on me I would have beat him I gave him a black eye after all."

"You gave him a black eye?" asked Rukia surprised.

"Sure did…" said Luffy.

Rukia stared at Luffy… "It's unenviable… if Luffy gave him a black eye… then maybe… no…" thought Rukia.

""We should really get back to the ship." Said Nami with a sigh knowing that Luffy didn't seemed faze by the fact they were probably more wanted than before.

As the crew left Kisuke along with a black cat watched them.

"So…" said the black cat who could apparently talk and sounded male, "Why did you tell them that Zoro can regain his abilities."

"Everyone in the crew needs to settle things." Said Kisuke, "When they get close to the next island I'll send them the message. They need to work it out for themselves."

The cat nodded in agreement.

Back in the Soul Society…

"The 46 Chambers has handed down the order that all members of the Straw Hat Pirates including Kuchiki Rukia must be captured for execution at once." Said the 1st Division Captain.

There was a silence in the chambers as each one of them took this in.

"Not only that but any and all Soul Reaper may go to the human world to find them and capture them." Said the 1st Division Captain.

"General Yamamoto, isn't that a bit extreme?" asked the caption of the 10th Division who appeared to be a teenaged boy with white hair.

"It may seem extreme but we must remember that these orders were handed down by the 46 Chambers, we must adhere to these orders." Said the 1st Davison Captain also known as General Yamamoto.

The other 11 Captains nodded and were dismissed… As they were leaving the captain of the 10th division heard the Captain the 5th Division say to the captain of the third division "I know you're up to something. And you're not getting with it."

A couple days later on the Thousand Sunny, they had set sailed the day before, and were now heading towards the next island. Things were mostly back to normal most tension about getting attacked at any second were swept away with Luffy's antics almost as if he didn't want any one to worry about (which was probably true), well on the most part Zoro seemed shut himself off to everyone else only appearing during meals… Rukia was begging to get worried…

Rukia was looking at the water… "What wrong with him…" she said out loud.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"Oh it's nothing." Lied Rukia.

"You're worried about Zoro, aren't you?" asked Luffy.

Rukia sighed… "I just can't help but to fell bad about this." Sighed Rukia, "I mean it's all my fault!"

"No it's not." Said Luffy, "Stop thinking that!"

"But…" said Rukia.

"I still don't know what happened that day… bit all I know is that happened isn't your fault, and what happened with Zoro isn't your fault stop blaming yourself."

Rukia sighed…

"And Zoro isn't upset about losing his powers… he's more upset about the fact he lost." Said Luffy.

Rukia looked at Luffy… What do you mean?" she asked.

"You see before we came to the Grand Line, we ran into Hawkeye Mihawk." Said Luffy, "He defeated Zoro like it was nothing, that day Zoro swore he would never loose again."

"And he lost against my brother." Said Rukia.

Luffy nodded, "Now you see what the problem is." Said Luffy.

"I've heard of stories about Mihawk, that many have died from his blade. In fact I heard decent part of the 11th division's new Soul Reapers are made up of people who challenged him and lost." Said Rukia.

"The 11th Division?" asked Luffy.

"Yes, they're devisor is specialized in combat, mostly sword play, there's a rumor that when he dies and arrives in the Soul Society that all those Soul Reapers are going to jump him." Said Rukia.

Luffy didn't know why but he suddenly got the image of a few dozen Soul Reapers jumping Mihawk and still getting their ass handed to them.

"Even so, I heard his power is no where near my brother's." said Rukia, "I'm going to talk to him. Do you think where he is?"

"He's in the gym." Said Luffy.

"You know…" said Rukia with a sweat drop, "I have no idea where the gym is."

Some time later Rukia went into the Crow's Nest/ Gym, she saw Zoro using an incredible amount of weights more so than usual.

"I that medicine Urahara gave you really did the trick." Said Rukia.

"What do you want?" asked Zoro putting down his weights.

"Luffy told me about your loss to Mihawk… and your promise." Said Rukia.

"So you know about it." Said Zoro.

"Zoro… even with all of your training, all of your hard work, all of your skill… even if you were able to defeat Mihawk… you still won't be able to stand a chance to fight a Captain Level Soul Reaper." Said Rukia.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"That Soul Reaper who defeated you was a captain… a Soul Reaper much more powerful than even the greatest living Warriors. The fact that Luffy managed to hit him is an amazing feat." Said Rukia.

"Are you saying that I didn't have a chance to begin with?" asked Zoro.

Rukia sighed, "I don't know…" said Rukia, "Those two… the two that came to arrest me… Renji… Byakuya… both of them… are really important to me."

Zoro looked at Rukia…

"Who are they?" asked Zoro.

"You'll be the first to know this… but Renji and I grew up in the Soul Society together." Said Rukia, "That's all I'm going to say for now…"

"So what about the other guy… the one who defeated me…" said Zoro.

"He's my brother… well he adopted me into his clan and has been my brother for the last 50 years… but… he's very distant." Said Rukia.

Zoro sighed… "Are you going to run away again?"

"No…" said Rukia glaring at Zoro, "You shouldn't be depressed… just put in perceptive, many Soul Reapers could easily defeat Mihawk like it was nothing. Soul Reapers are much higher standard in fighting than humans do… You have to think about it."

"So your saying that even though he beat me, my promise still stand because it involved my standards from when I was defeated and didn't know what Soul Reapers were?" asked Zoro.

"Pretty much…" sighed Rukia.

Zoro sighed, "That still don't count for the fact that right now if a enemy from the Soul Society or a Hollow attacks I'm useless." He said.

"Right now so am I… I still haven't gotten my powers back." Said Rukia.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that." Said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Let's just figure out something. I'm sure everyone else is worried about since you only come down for meals, so let's go down." Said Rukia.

Zoro sighed, "Fine…" he muttered.

Both of them climbed the latter and on to the deck.

"So you finally came down." Said Nami who seemed almost to be waiting for them.

"What's going on Nami?" asked Zoro.

"Well…" said Nami before she could say anything a ball with Kisuke's face about to hit them, all of them dodged as it hit the mast… exploding in red liquid then something happened that made Nami scream causing everyone see what happened.

"It's a letter from Urahara…" said Rukia it was nothing… even though the message was writing in red liquid that made it look like blood.

"Straw Hats, meet me at the next island as soon as you, Urahara." Read the message.

Due to the way the message written, it was really creepy, and it was Usopp who put it best, "It's like one of those things with a murder victim writing it's last message in their blood."

That's when's more of the message appeared which said "P.S. If any of you saw this and though it was one things where a murder victim write a final message in their own blood, then you have no sense of humor, big time…"

All but Luffy, Rukia and Robin stood there gapping at the message.

"That was quite clever." Said Robin covering her laughs with her hand.

"What does he mean I don't have a sense of humor!" yelled Luffy.

"I wonder what Urahara wants to meet us for." Thought Rukia.

At the very moment in the Soul Society almost every soul reaper got the message… some couldn't do anything and decided to not act on due to they weren't strong enough to handle such a thing (mostly those in the 4th division), others thought planning was in action, many were planning what to do, some just didn't care and didn't want to go after humans or were soul Reapers who hated the World Government and didn't want to go after, one Soul Reaper wasn't sure what it should do... but one thing was for certain… the Straw Hats were wanted by the Soul Society.

Next Time: Kisuke tells Zoro that there is a way for him to become a Soul Reaper again... but he has to train to get back, and it seems like Kisuke is making fun of him at every step... Meanwhile he has someone else train Nami, Sanji and Franky in learning how to control their newfound powers... and it's a talking cat? Yes... a talking cat is training them. What will happen, find out next time.

A/N: Yes, there will be some more taken from Bleach... but after Zoro regains his powers it's going to be all-original... and besides on one thing you have to agree with me with... I had to use Kisuke's message... I just had to...


	20. Intense Training

Chapter 20: Intense Training

The Straw Hats docked at the island, most of them angry at the way he sent them the message… when they arrived they saw his shop boat in fact he greeted them.

"Welcome Straw Hats." Said Kisuke.

"That wasn't funny!" yelled most of the Straw Hats.

Kisuke sweat dropped… "You should really come into my shop."

The Straw Hats went into his shop.

"I take since all of you are in One Piece there hasn't been any attacks of the Soul Reapers." Said Kisuke.

"Is that what you wanted to make fun of with?" asked Zoro.

"No…" said Kisuke and then pointed Nami, Sanji and Franky, "I thought I minds as well help, I know you three still need to learn how to control your powers."

"When did you gain powers?" asked Zoro.

"I'm pretty sure it was when all the Hollows were attacking." Whispered Usopp.

Zoro couldn't help but to sweat drop.

"I know of someone who can help you train." Said Kisuke with a smirk.

"Really who?" asked Sanji.

That's when the talking cat entered the room, "I will be helping you train." Said the talking cat, "My name is Yoruichi and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Most of the Straw Hats stared at the talking cat.

"Did you eat a Devil Fruit?" asked Nami.

"No I didn't." said the cat named Yoruichi.

"That's so cool!" said Luffy.

"Are you sure that the talking cat can train us?" asked Nami.

"What does that mean?" asked Yoruichi glaring at Nami.

"Nothing…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Well if that's it I'm leaving." Said Zoro getting up to leave.

"Wait, I wasn't done yet…" said Kisuke, "I should tell you that I wasn't telling the whole truth about your Soul Reaper Powers."

"What?" asked Zoro, "You told me that would never become a Soul Reaper again."

"I know… but I lied." Said Kisuke.

There was an awkward silence as Zoro stared at Kisuke, "Are you trying to get us to hate you?"

Kisuke sweat dropped, "No… I'm not. I have a way for you to get your powers back. You must trust me though."

Zoro looked at Rukia who sighed, "You can trust him."

"The rest of you it's up to you what you do…" said Kisuke, "But I know for a fact that you three are in tune with your powers, Rukia still needs to regain hers and Usopp is a Quincy that's really up to him."

The remaining Straw Hats nodded.

"This island is my store's base and no one lives on the island. It takes 10 days for the Log Pose to set. That's how it should be for Zoro to regain his power." Said Kisuke, "And I figure for a long time for you three to control it."

There was a silence in the room as plans were made, Sanji, Franky and Nami would came out on the other side with Yoruichi, Zoro would train with Kisuke and the rest would guard the ship…

Later on the Thousand Sunny, Luffy was pouting by the Figurehead, Rukia couldn't help but to stare at him.

"What his problem?" asked Rukia staring at Luffy.

"He's just angry that Robin was put in charge of food while Sanji's gone." Said Usopp.

"I see…" said Rukia with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile, with Zoro and Kisuke who were joined by Tessai and Jinta, Kisuke was showing to his private training ground… well morel like training room, which was under the island… his training ground looked to be a deserted wasteland.

"Why couldn't we just use the island above." Said Zoro.

"We don't want to endanger your crew while we train do we?" asked Kisuke.

Zoro sighed, what it was it must have been big, "So, is this the reason why you didn't tell me about it until now?"

"Pretty much." Said Kisuke with a shrug.

"I see… so you wanted to use your training room." Said Zoro.

"Isn't nice, I pained the ceiling to mimic a nice sunny day." Said Kisuke who pointed to the sky like ceiling.

"It's a lot like a prison." Said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"I also planted some cherry trees, since this is a Spring Island they should bloom all year long." Said Kisuke motioning over to some dead cherry trees.

"If they hadn't died." Said Zoro with an even bigger sweat drop.

Zoro sweat dropped and sighed, "Let's get to training already." He said.

Kisuke had finally noticed that Zoro had brought a lot of weights with him.

"Wow… I always thought Rukia was going when you used mountains of weights…" he said with a sweat drop, "But that's not how we're going to train."

That's when Kisuke held up his cane and forced into Zoro's chest forcing him out his body, unlike most time he was just a regular soul, but still attached to his body via the Chain of Fate… when this happened he found that he was having a hard time breathing.

"Your having a hard time breathing aren't you, you should also have an equally hard time moving." said Kisuke, "It's because this is the first time your out of your body as a Soul Reaper, you're just a regular soul right now."

"Yeah, yeah you don't need to explain everything…" muttered Zoro, "Just tell me what I have to do."

"You have to learn how to control your spiritual body… when you do that…" said Kisuke.

"Okay, I get it." Said Zoro who was having a hard time moving.

"He's right to the point, isn't he?" thought Kisuke with a sweat drop.

"So what am I going to do?" asked Zoro.

"Excuse me." Said a voice.

Zoro turned around and saw Ururu giving a small bow, "I'm going to help you train." She said.

"Your first task is to hit her." Said Kisuke.

"What!" yelled Zoro with his eye twitching.

"The rules are simple, the lesion ends when one of you can't move, knock her out before she knocks you out." Said Kisuke.

"Your kidding right." Said Zoro.

That's when Ururu drop some padding on the ground for Zoro.

"Please put that on, or you'll get killed." Said Ururu.

"Yeah right…" muttered Zoro.

That's when Ururu punched the ground near him… created a huge explosion sending Zoro flying for a bit.

He stared at her as he got up, "So I can't move my body very well… and I'm fighting against a very powerful little girl… I've had handicaps before so why should this be different." He thought as he got up, he drew his two swords and ran towards Ururu.

"Um… how is he still able to draw his swords, I mean…" said Jinta.

"He's a true swordsman, even though they're not his Zanpakuto they're still a part of him." Said Kisuke who was thinking "Interesting… I never expected this."

Zoro ran towards her thinking "I'm going to knock her out with the blunt end and she should go down easy."

Zoro got close and aimed an attack to her, but missed kicking her out, but he didn't accidentally cut her cheek with his sword, that's when there was a strange look in her eye… she jumped on to Zoro's extended arm and kicked him in the face hard sending him flying into a nearby rock… frontally Tessai lessened the blow and caught him in time.

"What the hell… I was just beaten by a little girl!" yelled Zoro.

"Don't worry… you passed!" said Kisuke.

"What!" yelled Zoro.

"The point was to see whether or not you could survive the first blow, I just said you had to knock her our before she knocked her out, you see Ururu here can fight as well as any Soul Reaper. Even for a big strong pirate like you it would have been impossible." Said Kisuke.

"Urge to kill… rising…" thought Zoro glaring at him.

"Spiritual Powers increases faster in life or death situations." Said Kisuke, "If it didn't increase you would have

"I see…" said Zoro who was twitching all over, "Can you keep this part of the training secret?"

"Why?" asked Kisuke with a sweat drop.

"First of all, because of you I got beaten by a little girl! If anyone ever found out about this then I'll never hear the end of it… especially from the Cook!" yelled Zoro.

At that moment with Sanji, Nami, Franky and Yoruichi… Sanji stopped and began to laugh for some reason.

"Sanji? What is it?" asked Nami.

"I don't know why but I have the feeling like I should be laughing at Marimo right now." Said Sanji.

"I see…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

Back with Zoro he was currently trying to shake Kisuke to death.

"Okay, okay… I'll keep it a secret." Said Kisuke, "Let move on to lesion two."

"Fine, what is it?" asked Zoro.

That's when Tessai showed up and cut his chain of fate with an ax… making Zoro gape.

"That's it! I'm going to kill you!" yelled Zoro.

That's hewn Tessai sat at him.

"Get off me! He just killed me!" yelled Zoro.

"Don't worry your body is still alive, you just can't return to it." Said Kisuke.

"Get off! Me!" yelled Zoro who wasn't paying attention.

"Hey! Let me explain." Said Kisuke.

Zoro Still wasn't listening he wasn't paying attention.

That's when Kisuke walked up to him and hit him in the head with his cane.

"What is it!" yelled Zoro.

"There is a way for you to survive after your Chain of Fate is severed and that is to regain your soul reaper powers." Said Kisuke, "If you don't your chain of fate will cored and you will become a Hollow and I'm sure the first people you will go after will be the crew."

"You just had to say that didn't you?" asked Zoro.

"Well it was the best way to get you to pay attention to me." Said Kisuke with a laugh.

"Urge to kill… rising…" thought Zoro again.

"But for this to happen you have to become a soul reaper." Said Kisuke, "And that beings our next lesion, the Shattered Shaft!" he then pointed in some random direction and shouted "Go!"

That's when the ground under Zoro and Tessai disappeared into a hole, Zoro fell down in into the hole while shouting "I'm going to kill you!"

When he landed he noticed there was something wrong with his arms, he saw they were bound by a strange binding and pins.

"Binding Spell 99…" said Tessai who was in a strange position, "I'm sorry but until this lesion is over I'm going to have to bind you."

"All right!" yelled Kisuke from the top of the hole… which was really deep, "You have to come up here, that's the point of the next lesion!"

"Is that all…" said Zoro with a cocky smirk.

"Oh and by the way… you chain of fate's encroachment has began." Said Kisuke.

"What?" asked Zoro.

That's when the bottom link of his chain of fate gained many mouths and began to chomp down on the next link… he had no idea how to feel other than he had to get this done fast… after all if he become a Hollow then that would be it… but would he really be able to do it.

Next Time: Zoro must figure out how to become a Soul Reaper again... but how is he supposed to that... he must look inside himself in order to do that or else he'll become a Hollow and that's it. What will happen, will he encounter his Zanpakuto sprits? Find out next time!


	21. Sprits Within

Chapter 21: Sprits Within

The two Straw Hats that were training were sitting in the forest thinking… what they were supposed to be doing.

"I don't get this…" muttered Sanji.

"I have some advice." Said Yoruichi.

"What?" asked Nami.

"Retract your steps on how you released your powers the first time." Said Yoruichi.

"That doesn't help much!" yelled all three.

"I had heard what happened last time and I know each of you were in desperate situation. But you should know is that many people discover they're true is when they protect something. Themselves, innocent people, they're own dreams, a principal or a precious person. A fierce desire to protect is the key" Said Yoruichi, "Now if you only remember what it is."

Nami sighed… she didn't know why but she began to think about both Belle Mere and Luffy… both of them were very strong... and she knew what made them strong. That's when the Clima-Tact began to glow… and once again her power was shown…

"All right Nami!" yelled Electra giving the thumbs up, "You learned to awaken us again!"

"Are those fairies?" asked Franky trying his best not laugh.

"I know…" sighed Nami, "It's really weird."

Sanji on the other hand was loving her powers.

"Oh Nami! I had no idea that your powers are so cute!" said Sanji who was in love cook mode.

"Thank you." Said Rainbow with a giggle.

There was a soundly an awkward silences.

"Are you hitting on me?" asked Rainbow.

There was an even more awkward silence…

You're hitting on me! Mr. Sunshine will make you pay." Said Rainbow taking out Mr. Sunshine.

She aimed her attacks at Sanji who dodged. Everyone else sweat dropped at the sight.

"Rainbow is crazy." Said Rainy.

"Now Nami you need to learn controlling your powers." Said Yoruichi.

"What did I just say about Rainbow being crazy…" sighed Rainy.

Meanwhile in "Shattered Shaft", Zoro laid there, breathing heavily… this was the worst pin ion his life... which is surprising considering what pain he's been in is a pretty long list… after all, not many people can live though what he's lived though… really…. He lost insane amounts of blood.

"Damn it… I'm going to kill him…" muttered Zoro.

(Flashback)

Zoro had decided to stop the mouth, which was a bad mistake, as the mouth took a bite out of him.

""Ordinarily this takes months to reach that point, but the Shattered Shaft has a gas that speeds up the process…. If you don't if you don't get out then you'll become a Hollow and then we'll have to dispose of you." Said Kisuke at the top.

"What…" growled Zoro.

"Now your two options are get out of there and become a soul reaper, or die." Said Kisuke.

(End of Flashback)

The mouths stopped so he got up… and with a running start he ran of up the walls… how however unlike a certain cook… he didn't have very much leg strength… and he crashed back down.

"Hey are you getting hungry?" asked Jinta.

"No…" said Zor glaring at the kid.

"Good… because even though you're a disembodied soul, if you get hungry then that's a sign that you're going to become a hollow." Said Jinta with an evil grin, "But if you thirsty that's okay."

"Really?" asked Zoro.

"Here drink my spit." Said Jinta who began to spit into the shaft.

"That's only making him angrier." Said Ururu with a sweat drop.

"You're going to pay!" yelled Zoro.

"It should be getting dark soon." Said Kisuke with a smirk, "You loose all sense of time in this place."

An unknown amount of time later Zoro was lying on the ground, he had gotten into a habit of running up the wall, then become parlayed because of the pain…

"I wonder how it's been…" he thought.

That's when Jinta came down with a plate full of fruits.

"What are you doing here?" muttered Zoro.

"I brought some food down here." Said Jinta, "You must be getting hungry."

Zoro glared at the kid but said nothing.

"You look all track of time down here…" said Jinta with an evil smile, "First off, it's been exactly 70 hours since you got here, most souls become Hollows by now. And 2nd, the next encroachment will be far worse than the others."

"What?" muttered Zoro.

That's when every single chain link developed the mouths and began to eat the metal thing that ate the chain… everything seemed to freeze for Zoro at when it was gone there was a large hole in his chest…

The strange thing next thing he knew he was in a calm field with a small mountain in the distance.

"What the…" he muttered.

"Hey over here!" yelled a voice.

Zoro turned around and saw two people and what looked to be a rather large green eagle on a rock, one of the two people was a young woman in her late teen or early twenties… the odd thing was that she had something from each of member of the crew, the woman had hair that resembled Usopp's, her eyes resembled Robin (though there was a different more mischievous look to them), she had Sanji's eye brows and on her arms were two blue star tattoos much like Franky's, she wore an outfit that resembled something Nami might wear (a green somewhat revealing tank top, a dark green skirt with rings on the side), she had antlers much like Chopper and most importantly she wore the exact same hat as Luffy and also had his smile. The other human was a boy about thirteen with dark blue hair, he didn't know why, but the boy remanded him of a male version of Kuina.

"Who are you?" asked Zoro.

"I'm…" said the young woman.

"My name is…" said the boy.

"And I am…" said the eagle which could apparently talk.

"I couldn't hear that." Said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Figures you wouldn't be able to hear it." Said the boy.

"It still can't reach them…" sighed the woman, "Maybe if we yell louder!"

"That won't work…" said the boy with a sweat drop.

"Hey! Where are we!" yelled Zoro.

Zoro got up and that's when the world began to crumble around him… deep holes began to forma all around him.

"What the!" yelled Zoro.

"Keep clam, a Soul Reaper is able to control is able to preside all super natural phenomena…" said the eagle.

"Why do you always get the cool lines…" muttered the young woman.

"But I'm not a soul reaper!" yelled Zoro glaring at the three.

"You are Kuchiki Byakuya only got rid of Rukia's power form you… the power she lent you. He didn't get rid of your own." Said the boy with a smirk.

"What are you saying?" asked Zoro.

"You have your own Soul Reaper powers, find them." Said the young woman.

That's when the ground bent him crumbled from under neigh that' when he saw the piece of the word were boxes.

"You see these boxes around us… in three of them there are your powers… you must find all three…" said the eagle.

"You don't find them before this world disincarnates then you will become a Hollow and that's it." Said the young woman.

That's when he was in a black void thinking.

"Damn it… how am I supposed to find them… I can't sense anything here…" said Zoro, "If only there was a way…"

All two people and eagle stared at Zoro from above.

"Does he know about Reiraku?" asked the young woman.

"Nope… I don't think he ever had to use one…" said the eagle with a sweat drop.

"We're doomed…" said the boy.

"Zoro! Imagine some sort of spiritual ribbon coming form the boxes!" yelled the young woman.

"How will that help!" yelled Zoro.

"Just do it!" yelled the young woman.

Zoro took a breath… that's when all the boxes created ribbons, he noticed a difference in three of them, while the others were white, these three were red.

"They're the ones." Thought Zoro.

He grabbed all three ribbons and pulled the boxes closer to him, he then managed to grab all three which were hilts of Zanpakutos.

"What the… wait…" said Zoro.

"Good you found them." Said the young woman as she, the boy and the eagle appeared behind him.

"You helped him cheat…" muttered the eagle.

The young woman sweat dropped and laughed nervously… he then cleared her throat and said "Next time I hope you can hear one of our names."

That's when Zoro suddenly knew who they were.

"You are…" said Zoro realizing they were his Zanpakutos.

"The world's collapsing even more! What are you waiting for! Pulls us out!" yelled the eagle.

Zoro pulled grabbed each two of the hilts with his hands and the third with his mouth.

"You have to do it now!" yelled the boy.

"Ewww… why does he have to hold me in his mouth…" said the young woman sticking her tongue out.

In the waking world, during Zoro's transformation, Tessai bound his body in various bandaged and was about crush his body (well spiritual body) when an explosion happened in the shattered shaft… there was a light that bounced of the ceiling and landed in front of Kisuke, Ururu and Jinta.

"Is he a hollow… or a Soul reaper…" said Jinta who seemed to shaking.

When the dust cleared there stood Zoro, his body was that of a Soul Reaper but he wore the mask of the Hollow, that bone white but had a two green marks on each cheek, the two children got into position as if they were waiting for a fight… that's when Zoro drew of his blades and used the sword to smash of the mask on his face… reliving he was a soul reaper after.

"It's over…" he said with a sigh.

"Good Zoro! You've become a Soul Reaper." Said Kisuke.

That's when Zoro smashed Kisuke's face in with the sword he had drawn.

"My face!" yelled Kisuke.

"Since I've been stuck in that hole I've been planning my revenge." Said Zoro, "You've been mocking me the entire time. I'm going to kill you…"

"Is that so." Said Kisuke, "Then your going to like the third lesion. It has no time limit. You have to use one of you Zanpakutos to knock the hat off my head."

"Is that all?" asked Zoro with a smirk.

He drew all three of this Zanpakuto and smirked, after all this lesion was going to be a piece of cake.

Next Time: Zoro's training continues... unfortunately it seems like Kisuke realized that with Zoro's abilities as a swordsman, he might miss the point of the exercise. Meanwhile all is quiet on the Thousand Sunny... a group of Soul Reapers finally attack... and they're after Luffy and Luffy only. Why do they want Luffy and what are their connections to Rukia. Find out next time.


	22. Beware The Rabid Fan Girls

A/N: Yay! This chapter got 100 plus reviews... only a few of my fics have hit 100 reviews (and the third that's not part of the New Lives Saga). Yay!

Anyways, this chapter introduces a pair of reoccurring Soul Reapers, I'll explain the source of their inspiration at the end of the Chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 22: Beware The Rabid Fan Girls

When the dust cleared there stood Zoro, his body was that of a Soul Reaper but he wore the mask of the Hollow, that bone white but had a two green marks on each cheek, the two children got into position as if they were waiting for a fight… that's when Zoro drew of his blades and used the sword to smash of the mask on his face… reliving he was a soul reaper after.

"It's over…" he said with a sigh.

"Good Zoro! You've become a Soul Reaper." Said Kisuke.

That's when Zoro smashed Kisuke's face in with the sword he had drawn.

"My face!" yelled Kisuke.

"Since I've been stuck in that hole I've been planning my revenge." Said Zoro, "You've been mocking me the entire time. I'm going to kill you…"

"Is that so." Said Kisuke, "Then your going to like the third lesion. It has no time limit. You have to use one of you Zanpakutos to knock the hat off my head."

"Is that all?" asked Zoro with a smirk.

He drew all three of this Zanpakuto and smirked, after all this lesion was going to be a piece of cake.

"You can…"

That's when Zoro drew all three of his Zanpakuto... and used 108 Pound Canon… knocking off the hat.

Kisuke stood there blinking, then to his hat, then to Zoro, then to his hat… he wasn't expecting that…

"What happened?" asked Tessai who climbed out of the shattered shaft.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Sighed Jinta.

"You know…" said Zoro with a smirk, "Since that so easy I don't think I don't want to kill you any more…"

"We need to talk about something…" sighed Kisuke.

Meanwhile in a dark room in the Soul Society a group met.

"So I believe that within the past few days no one has gone after the Straw Hats." Said one of the Soul Reapers.

"The captains haven't bothered, the Lieutenants seem to be scared after the sight of Renji and everyone else is scared because of what happened to Renji." Said another.

"We must avenge Captain Kuchiki for the sake of all the soul Society!" cheered one of the Soul Reapers.

"Yeah!" cheered the others.

All of the Soul Reapers left the room in one large group… all of them revealing to women.

Meanwhile at the Thousand Sunny… Luffy was bored… really bored.

"I'm bored." He whined.

"Then do something." Said Rukia near hm reading a magazine.

"But I'm bored." Whined Luffy.

"Not listening." Said Rukia.

"But I'm bored." Whined Luffy.

"Monkey D. Luffy! You will pay for your terrible crime that you wrought on the Soul Society!" yelled a voice.

Both Rukia and Luffy looked up and saw 7 Soul Reapers, all women.

"Luffy! Rukia!" yelled Usopp.

"We know…" said the two pointing at the Soul Reapers.

"Well Rukia, it's been a while." Said one of them who was a blonde with long hair.

"Oh it's you…" said Rukia with a sweat drop.

"You know them?" asked Luffy.

"They're the Kuchiki Byakuya Super Creepy Fan club." Said Rukia with a sweat drop.

"That's Super Secret Fan club! Why does everyone always call it super creepy!" yelled another blonde girl, who hat her hair done in a bun.

"Because it is…" said Rukia, "It's a rouge group that quit the Soul Reaper Women's Association so that they can talk about Byakuya all day long." Said Rukia.

"Okay…" said Luffy and Usopp with a sweat drops.

"And Monkey D. Luffy will pay for what he did Byakuya!" yelled the girl in the bun, "He gave Byakuya a black eye, that still hasn't healed!"

Luffy, Rukia and Usopp all sweat dropped.

"Is that it?" asked Luffy with a smirk.

"Well… yeah…" said the girl with long hair.

"Don't worry, I'll handle them!" said Luffy with a smirk while glowing red.

"No way…" said the girl in the bun.

"Gum Gum Gattling!" shouted Luffy… all of the Soul Reapers were knocked away.

"That was really easy." Said Rukia with a sweat drop.

"Was it a trap?" asked Usopp.

"Doubtful." Said Rukia, "Only two of them are officers, and even then they're not high ranked."

"I see." Said Usopp.

The two blondes began to get up, "Girls! Leave!" said the long blade haired Soul Reaper.

"Right!" said the others who then left the ship, possibly to leave else where on the island.

The two blondes stood up and looked at the members.

"I'm Aya, 17th Seat Officer of the 3rd Division and Vice President of the Super Secret Kuchiki Byakuya fan club." Said the Soul Reaper with long blonde hair.

"I'm Inoko, 14th Seat Officer of the 8th Division and President of the Super Secret Kuchiki Byakuya fan club!" said the girl with the bun.

"And…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"Unlike the others we know our Zanpakutos names." Said Inoko with a smirk.

Meanwhile back at Kisuke's training room.

"So the point of that exercise was for me to learn my Zanpakutos names?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah…" said Kisuke, "You see each Zanpakuto has a name, with training you are able to communicate with your Zanpakuto and it's able to tell you it's name." said Kisuke.

"Let me guess, me learning it in a life or death situation?" asked Zoro.

"That's right." Said Kisuke with a smirk, "I'll show you what happens when you learn it's name."

Kisuke got up, and drew a sword from his cane, "Wake up! Benihime!" Said Kisuke, the sword grew and changed shape to a much larger blade with a curved hilt.

"Interesting." Said Zoro with a smirk.

The two nodded to each other, and ran towards each other.

Back at the Thousand Sunny, Aya and Inoko smirked.

"Show your Magic! Negibuzo!" said Aya as her sword grew into some sort of giant sword.

"Fan the flames! Uchiwa!" said Inoko, she sword changed she all together into some giant battle fan that was red and white.

"All right! Time to go Monkey D. Luffy!" yelled Inoko.

The two were about to attack Luffy but before they could, glowing arms spouted all over their bodies and stopped them.

"What this!" yelled Aya.

"This could be a good chance to what their plans are." Said Robin (who was glowing) joining them.

"Why you…" muttered Inoko.

"Inoko, don't do anything rash, she's a very powerful Devil Fruit eater who's Spiritual aware…" said Aya.

"Fine… we'll tell about what the Soul Society is doing…" muttered Inoko.

And so, the two told the Straw Hats (including Chopper and Kon who joined them to listen to this) about how they were declared enemies of the Soul Society and were now being hunted down by the Soul Society, that any Soul Reaper may try to capture them.

"Okay this is bad…" said Usopp.

"Yeah… should we tell the others right now?" asked Luffy.

"We'll wait until they're training is over." Said Rukia.

"Can you let us go now?" asked Inoko while she and Aya were being held captive.

"Fine then." Said Robin.

She let the two rabid fan girls go.

"All right!" yelled Inoko, "We will figure something out and then we will strike!"

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Wed haven't seen the last of us Monkey D. Luffy! You will pay for do that Byakuya. Let's go Aya!" said Inoko.

"Right!" said Aya.

Both of them created a portal to the Soul Society and disappeared though it… causing everyone to sweat drop.

"So…" said Luffy.

"They're nut jobs and we shouldn't really pay attention to them." Sighed Rukia, "However we should really be ready for what comes at us."

The others nodded in agreement.

Surprisingly the week went by with out any one from the Soul Society attacking… it was a big surprise for everyone… as it was the day for the ones training to come back.

""Hey Sanji, Nami and Franky are back!" yelled Luffy.

"Hey Rukia, 10 berries says Luffy is going to ask Sanji for some food." Said Usopp.

"No…" said Rukia shaking her head, "20 berries says Sanji's going to kick him in the water."

Luffy did ask Sanji to cook him something… and let's just say… Rukia won the bet, Usopp was the one that had to fetch him.

"So I can see nothing went wrong here." Said Yoruichi who joined them.

"Well members of the Super Creepy Fan club showed up… but they that much of a problem." Said Rukia with a shrug.

That's when Zoro and Kisuke arrived, Zoro looked fine (and was inside his body), while Kisuke… looked slightly disheveled.

"What happened to you Mr. Hat and Clogs." Said Luffy.

"I really don't want to talk about it…." Muttered Kisuke, "Do you have any sake you could spare?"

"In the Galley." Said Sanji pointing the Galley.

"Thanks." Said Kisuke.

"So what happened with your training." Said Rukia staring at Zoro.

"Well I after I got my soul reapers powers back, we spared, I tired to learn my Zanpakutos names but I can't hear them… he tried to help but still can't hear them." Said Zoro.

"I see…" said Rukia, "Did you purposely tired to kill him?"

"A little… he did start it." said Zoro with a shrug.

After Kisuke grabbed a few bottles of sake… they were about to leave.

"Well I'm going." Said Kisuke, "Hope you guys are okay…"

"Later…" said Zoro with a nod.

Kisuke sighed thinking and silently wishing that Rukia had to give her powers to someone else, like some kid with an attitude that had orange hair.

"Well I'm going to staying with you, after all it might b fun." Said Yoruichi.

"Really?" asked Luffy with stars in his eyes.

"Run while you still have the chance." Whispered Nami, which made the talking cat sweat drop.

And so they set sailed, while those that stayed behind to watch the ship, told the ones that trained what happened with the Fan club.

"So they are going to come after us." Said Nami.

"So why do you think they only attack once?" asked Zoro.

"I have no idea…" said Rukia.

"Maybe to advance the plot." Said Kon.

Everyone stared at the living stuffed toy.

"What! I haven't said anything in a while!" yelled Kon.

"Either way I think we'll be ready for it! Do you guys think so!" yelled Luffy.

The others nodded in agreement, ready for the next part of the fight for the Soul Society…

Next Time: Soul Reapers come to attack the Thousand Sunny and it's time for Zoro to see the new powers of his Crew Mates. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Okay Aya and Inoko are loosely based on two anime characters well fan girls to be precise... here's who their based on.

Aya: Loosely based on Ayaka from Negima, her Zanpakutos name is based on Negi's nick name in Negima... If you know what Negibuzo means then yes, I meant the silly intentional name for that even if I hate that vegetable and for those that don't... Look of Negi, you'll get what's so funny.

Inoko: Loosely based on Ino from Naruto, her Zanpakutos name comes from well... the fact that Uchiha sound like Uchiwa (which is a type of fan... like the kind the Uchiha clan wears on their backs...)

I hope you enjoyed those tow, they're occasionally appear every now and then. Don't worry, they won't replace any one.


	23. Time to Fight

A/N: I decided to have some fun with the Soul Reapers, I have decided to have Soul Reaper suggestions for Soul Reapers to come after the Straw Hats. If you have an idea for a character, what their specialty is and what the name and power of the Zanpakuto is tell me... Plus I really need to come up with names for a few of the Soul Reapers from this chapter... So if you have an idea tell me... Enjoy!

Chapter 23: Time to Fight

Yoruichi looked at the water, thinking, Nami tried to warn him, Sanji tried to warn him... was it really a good idea to join the crew.

"So thinking about the crew?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah… is it really that bad." Said Yoruichi.

"A little… but I think they're just joking." Said Rukia, "A little…"

The two looked at each other as in the background Luffy was fighting a Sea King because it took his meat… casing both to sweat drop.

"Yoruichi…" said Rukia, "I was wondering you would happen to that Yoruichi, are you?"

Yoruichi smiled, "Why yes I am…" he answered.

Rukia stared at the talking cat with this expression: O.o. It's best it's not known what was going on in her head.

"But… but…" said Rukia who then walked away, "You know… I don't need to know right… I'll just find out later."

Meanwhile in the Soul Society a group of 7 Soul Reapers… had just received their orders and war preparing to go the world of the living.

"So our orders are to capture Kuchiki Rukia and the Straw Hats." Said one of the Soul Reapers who are a man with red hair.

"I don't know, I heard from my aunt who lives in the Rukia District that there's been a lot Marines lately that's showed up because of a failed buster call." Said another who also appeared to be a young man this time with light blue hair.

"So…" said the first one with red hair.

"That Buster Call was meant to kill them! Seriously! It was meant to kill them but it didn't work!" yelled the light blue haired Soul Reaper.

"Can we get on with this already I'm itching for a fight!" yelled a rather muscular man with dark green hair.

"We have to wait for the member of the 4th Division to arrive first." Said a young woman with dark brown hair and wore glasses.

That's when a rather gangly young boy with stringy black hair appeared.

"Your late Hanataro!" yelled a young woman with long black hair put into two long ponytails.

"Sorry about that… I sort of got lost." Said the young man named Hanataro.

"We have to get going!" yelled a young woman with purple hair.

"Okay… sorry…" said Hanataro.

"This is why all 4th Davison members suck." Said the muscular man.

Everyone but Hanataro rolled their eyes knowing it was going to be a rant how the 11th Division was the best, while the last a young wearing sun glasses and neon orange hair began to move his hand in a mocking way to mimic the rant.

Back at the Thousand Sunny, everyone was staring at Luffy who was just laughing.

"You know… I'm not even going to try anymore…" sighed Nami.

"Why would he fight a Sea King like that?" asked Yoruichi.

"He's Luffy." Said Usopp with a shrug.

That's when a gateway opened up.

"Oh no…" said Rukia.

"More Soul Reapers!" yelled Usopp.

That's when the gate opened the team of Soul Reapers that were sent on them mission appeared though it.

"So this is the Straw Hat Pirate ship… how quaint…" said the muscular Soul Reaper.

"So you're the Straw Hat Pirates…" said the blue haired Soul Reaper.

"I call the captain!" said the one-sun glasses quickly.

"Oh" groaned the muscular one, "I guess I get the pretty boy then… I can't stand them pretty boys."

Sanji began to sweat drop.

"Which one is the one that stole Rukia's powers?" asked the red head.

"Roronoa Zoro, so he's the green haired guy… I can't believe he still alive after his fight with Captain Kuchiki… that's almost impossible." Said the blue haired Soul Reaper.

"So we just have to defeat the others, then capturing Rukia and Zoro will be easy…" said the girl with black hair.

"Fine then since the captain and pretty boy are take… I call the long nosed guy." Said the red haired Soul Reaper.

"I get Ace Ventura." Said the blue haired soul reaper.

"I get the red head." Called the purple haired girl.

"Then that leaves the black haired girl for me." Said the girl with dark brown hair.

"So wait! I get the Jackalope thingy!" yelled the purple haired Soul Reaper.

"I'm I reindeer human." Said Chopper.

"Yeah… yeah…" said the purple haired woman.

"What about me! I have to fight him!" yelled Zoro pointing to Hanataro.

"No... You don't your powerless and Hanataro is useless… it's wouldn't even be a battle." Said the muscular guy.

"Hey!" yelled Zoro.

Rukia covered his mouth, "Right now it's best that soul society doesn't even you gained your own powers"

"You Zori… you should really cut back on the 4th division is weak thing." Said the brown haired girl adjusting her glasses.

"Shut up Emily…" muttered the muscular man named Zori.

"Remember, we might be dealing with at least two spiritually aware Devil Fruit eaters… remember how dangerous they can be" said the brown haired woman named Emily.

"Right!" said the others as they disappeared and reappeared in front of their opponent.

"You know Zoro…" said Yoruichi, "This might be the best time to see your crewmates new powers."

Zoro sweat dropped… he had nothing to do since his opponents were underestimating him right now... and in a sense he did accidentally give them the powers… well expect for Chopper, Robin and Luffy… Kisuke told him about the Devil Fruit's origin as well.

"What ever…" muttered Zoro.

"Let's watch from the upper deck." Said Rukia dragging him away.

"I'm not going to do anything, am I?" asked Kon.

"Nope…" said Yoruichi.

With Luffy and his opponent, Luffy began to glow and delivered a Gum Gum Bazooka on him sending him flying into the mast.

While Robin who also activated her Devil Fruit's true power on the other hand mange dot trap Emily quite quickly, she managed to use clutch right away also disabling her right away.

"That was fast." Said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Oh no… that doesn't look good." Said Hanataro who for some reason standing next to Zoro.

That's when Zoro jumped into the air.

"What arte you doing here!" yelled Zoro.

"Please don't hurt me!" cried Hanataro going on his hands and knees, "I was assigned to this mission because I ways wanted to see the human world and they needed someone form the 4th division."

"4th Division?" asked Zoro.

"They're the medical and supply division." Said Rukia, "Members usually don't fight very well."

"I see…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

Back on the battlefield so to speak…

With Usopp he managed to summon his bow… which earn a certain remark form his opponent.

"Holy shit! You're a Quincy!"

Usopp could only nod…

"You should that my uncle died in a battle with a Quincy!" said the red haired Soul Reaper, "Oh no…" though Usopp who began to shake.

"Grow, Thorn Vine!" said the red haired Soul Reaper, his Zanpakuto in a what appeared to be a whip made of a vine, "Well Quincy, say your pairs, I'm Lincoln and I'm going to be the one that kills you!"

Usopp gulped and then took a breath, "Okay… I can do this."

Lincoln whipped his Zanpakuto at Usopp… while it didn't hit him it did sent out razor sharp leaves at Usopp. Usopp on the other hand shot out several spirit arrows at him… that destroyed. The razor leaves and hit Lincoln in the stomach causing the soul Reaper to collapse.

"I did that?" asked Usopp who was surprised what he did , "Of course I did!"

With Chopper and his opponent…

"Okay you Jackalope! I'm ready for you!" said the purple haired girl.

That's when Chopper turned both in his "human" form and activated the true powers of his Devil Fruit.

"I'm a reindeer human!" he shouted punching her in the face.

The girl was sent flying into a nearby wall.

"I think I over did it." Said Chopper with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile with Sanji and Zori.

"Your going to get it now!" said Zori, "I don't like pretty boys!"

"Why?" asked Sanji.

"Because the 5th seat officer in my decision is a stuck up pretty boy! That's why I don't like Pretty Boys!" said Zori.

"Okay…" said Sanji with a sweat drop, "Well I don't like shitty swordsmen so it balances it out."

"Die Pretty boy!" yelled Zori lunging in for an attack.

"Take this!" yelled Sanji as his pants turned into his "magical" pants. He delivered a sharp kick to the legs knocking Zori to the ground, then created one of the energy balls that hit Zori in the face sending him flying.

"Amazing…" said Rukia from the sidelines.

"That pansy…" muttered Zoro.

"I know we're technically enemies… but shouldn't you be helping them?" asked Yoruichi to Hanataro.

"Oh right! I forget!" said Hanataro who then ran down the stairs... well more like falling down the stairs.

"Are all 4th Division Soul Reapers like him?" asked Zoro.

"Not to my knowledge." Said Rukia with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile with Franky and his opponent…

"I don't know what your supposed to be, but I know my Zanpakutos name!" said the blue haired Soul Reaper.

"And…" said Franky.

"You don't know anything about Zanpakutos, do you?" asked the blue haired Soul Reaper.

Franky shook his head no.

"Fine then you shall see!" said the blue haired man, "Spark! Elekibull!"

His Zanpakutos blade became pure yellow energy, "Now! Thundershock!" he aimed a bolt of lighting near Franky with a look on his face that said "Look what I can do."

"Well here's my thing!" yelled Franky.

That's when his spiritual back canon appeared and shot off a canon ball at the blue haired man which hit right away.

"No fair… you were supposed to show off first… then attack…" said the blue haired man who then passed out.

Zoro stared at the sight… especially since he knew of Franky's weak point.

"Franky told me about that and even he doesn't know where that back canon came form. Maybe it's his sprit's way to cover his weak point." Said Yoruichi with an amused smile.

Meanwhile Nami and her opponent…

"The name's Achika..." said Nami's opponent, "And I heard your burglar at Nami… either way your going to loose."

"Why do you say that?" asked Nami.

"Shine your light! Tsuki no Usagi." Said the young woman named Achika, her Zanpakuto changed shape, into twin chakram.

Nami sighed and took out her Clima-tact which of course began to glow and turned into the 7 mystical weather sprits…

"What the!" yelled Achika which earned everyone's attention, "What are those things."

"Frankly… I don't know myself… all I know is that this is the manifestation of my spiritual power." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Fairies?" asked Zoro with a sweat drop.

"That's… weird…" said Rukia.

"Whoa those are cool." Said Luffy looking at them with the rest of the crew as they were done with their opponents.

"I really hope she watched her mouth around them." Said Franky.

"Why?" asked Usopp.

"Really what's with those freaky fairy things!" yelled Achika.

"What do you mean freaky?" asked Rainbow.

"Well you are." Said Achika.

"That's it You have to meet my friend! Mr. Sunshine!" said Rainbow taking out Mr. Sunshine and repeatedly shot Achika.

"Rainbow is Crazy." Said Franky.

"I can see that." Said Usopp with a really big sweat drop.

"You know Nami… maybe you should I don't know… one say fight more than one opponent… this way if one of them pisses off Rainbow then the rest of us can get a good hit in." said Electrica.

Nami only sweat dropped even more.

Hanataro just finished healing Emily who had minor injuries, "Fine then everyone retreat!" called out Emily.

"What! Why?" yelled Zori getting up… or trying.

"Our duty was to catch them… if not get as much data on them as possible… I have placed as leader of this squad and I'm telling everyone to retreat right now… we need to figure out the best way to beat them." Said Emily adjusting her glasses.

"Right!" said everyone, though some adept grungy, "Remember Straw Hats… I know you learned from the Super Creepy fan club… but there will be more Soul Reapers after you."

"I even heard that my captain is thinking about searching for you for a fight… so expect him in a few months." Said Zori.

Hanataro helped the Soul Reapers that were still down up, "Don't worry I'll take you the all the 4th division barracks."

Emily used her Zanpakuto to open a gate way and all 8 of them returned to the Soul Society… causing all the Straw Hats to sigh.

"You really think they'll send even more?" asked Nami.

"Of course they will… just because you beat a few doesn't mean they will stop sending them." Said Yoruichi, "After all there are thousands of Soul Reapers that you haven't faced and of course there's always going to more that come out the academy."

This made the Straw Hats sweat drop even more.

Sometime later while Sanji was cooking dinner Zoro entered the room.

"What do you want?" muttered Sanji.

"Your pants glow…" said Zoro.

Sanji began to grit his teeth, "And…" he muttered.

"How pansy-ish can you get?" asked Zoro who began to laugh.

"At least I'm not a shitty soul reaper!" muttered Sanji.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Zoro.

Yoruichi entered the galley and watched the two fight it out… he could help but to sweat drop at the sight.

"How long will I get used to this?" he asked Rukia was who near the door.

"About a week." Answered Rukia.

Next Time: A pair of Soul Reapers come for the Straw Hats... what will happen? Will Zoro finally learn one of his Zanpakutos names? Also what is this news that these two brought to the Straw Hats? Find out next time!

A/N: I have several things to say... first off Zori will become a reoccurring character... and eventually will suffer from a certain fate he will hate (You know what I mean... heheh) but it won't be for a while... in fact I don't know when that will.

Also I do intend to bring in Hanataro again later with a much bigger role...

Also expect one more appearance from Achika.

Oh and if you get the joke of the name of Achika's Zanpakuto then you get a cookie... and if you get the get the name of the Zanpakuto of the Soul Reaper Franky fought then you get a big cookie!


	24. The 11th Division

A/N: Here's the new chapter... this one reveals one of Zoro's Zanpakuto's names! Yay! Also there's a new subplot starting this chapter... Enjoy!

Chapter 24: The 11th Division

Within the Soul Society, in the 4th Division Barracks, the three men who were beaten by the Soul Reapers were resting.

"Lousy pretty boy… thinks he's so good… I'll show him. Next time I see him I'm going to…" muttered Zori.

"Will you shut up…" muttered Lincoln reading a book, "I'm trying to read…"

That's when a huge man, wearing an eye patch, with big spiky hair entered the room… what's more, he wore the jacket of the 11 division which was tattered… he was Zaraki Kenpachi… the ferocious captain of the 11 Division.

"Captain Kenpachi!" said Zori.

"Hey Zozo!" said a little pink haired girl popping over Kenpachi's shoulder, she was Kusajishi Yachiru, lieutenant of the 11th division.

"Don't' call me that!" yelled Zori.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Said Zori with a smirk.

"This place was hard to find." Said Kenpachi, "So I take it that these Straw Hat pirates are wroth it?"

Zori smirked, "They are… just leave the Pretty boy to me…" said Zori.

Kenpachi nodded, hopefully that pretty boy won't peak his interest enough.

Elsewhere in the 11 division, two of the highest ranked soul reapers were talking.

"So I hear Kenpachi is going to the human world to look for those Straw Hats." Said one of them who was bald.

"After what happened to Zori it was a matter of time…" said the other who was well what could be described as a pretty boy… he had beautiful hair and wore feather attached to his eyebrow and eyelash… this was probably the 5 Seat Zori was talking about in his hatred for pretty boys.

"So Yumichika, want to go there and see what exactly they can do." Said the bald Soul Reaper.

"Why not Ikkaku." Said the pretty boy named Yumichika.

The next day, on a random island with a town… Zoro decided to look around… unfortunately because of the whole thing with the Soul Society and the fact that Rukia and Nami were going shopping together. What was wore was the backpack he had to carry Kon in… which was once again Chappy the Rabbit.

"If I don't find a bar… I better find a store that sell back packs." Muttered Zoro.

"Get me out of here!" came a muffled cry from the backpack.

"Shut up…" muttered Zoro.

"Next time should take him out the body." Came the voice of the eagle Zanpakuto.

Zoro sighed… recently he had discovered that he can hear his Zanpakutos inside his head… Rukia said that was normal and eventually he'll get used to it.

Zoro stopped when he saw Soul Reaper in the crowd… it was any Soul Repaper… it was Ikkaku.

Ikkaku on the other hand was looking a piece of paper and smirked.

"So he's the one that stole that girl's powers… interesting." He thought.

The crowd seemed to clear… and the two saw each other.

"So your one of the Straw Hats." Said Ikkaku.

"So what if I am?" asked Zoro.

"I know you are." Said Ikkaku, "For one thing you can see me."

Zoro sweat dropped, "Either way… we should find a place to fight." He said

Ikkaku smirked.

Elsewhere… Franky was walking along, looking for a store that stole Speedos (he needed some new banana hammocks)

"So your one of the Straw Hats I heard so much about." Said a voice.

Franky turned around and saw Yumichika…

"Who are you?" asked Franky.

"Ayasegawa Yumichika …" said Yumichika.

"Well I'm Franky!" yelled Franky doing his pose while shouting "Super!"

"Mommy! Why does that man get to be naked and I don't." said a little boy.

"Don't look at him sweetie." Said the boy's mother.

"Perhaps… we should fight elsewhere." Said Yumichika who was thinking, "Why couldn't I find someone else?"

Elsewhere in what looked to be an abounded warehouse… Zoro was getting ready for the fight… he was staring at Kon who was staring back.

"So when are you to reach in and take me out?" asked Kon.

"When that guy stops dancing around." Muttered Zoro.

Ikkaku was performing some sort of dance… which of course made Zoro irritated.

"If you don't stop right now! I sweat I'm going to kill you!" yelled Zoro.

"I'd like to see you try human." Said Ikkaku.

Zoro muttered and grabbed Kon taking him out of his body and inserting him into his mouth. Kon-Zoro ran out of the Warehouse as fast as he could.

"So I guess the rumors weren't true about you losing your powers." Said Ikkaku.

Both of them unsheathed their Zanpakutos and ran towards each other.

Meanwhile on the rooftop of a building, Franky and Yumichika met up.

"My of all opponents I could have gotten it had to be you." Said Yumichika.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Franky.

"You brutish and not at all beautiful…" said Yumichika, "Not only that but you hare hideous and your taste in clothing has left to be desired."

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Franky.

"Either way." Said Yumichika unsheathing his Zanpakuto, "Bloom for me! Ruriri Kujaku!"

His Zanpakuto's blade became like a sickle… and with a flick of the wrist it was divided into four blades in a fashion that resembled a fan… or a peacock's tail.

"Great… why do I get these guys?" thought Franky.

Yumichika ran towards Franky… not knowing what "The Ugly Brute's" abilities were.

Back in the ol' abounded warehouse. Zoro had a slashed on his shoulder while Ikkaku had a slash on his shoulder above his eyes and on his stomach.

"Your good." Said Ikkaku.

"You too." Said Zoro with a smirk.

"Never heard of someone with three Zanpakutos before." Said Ikkaku as blood from the cut above his eye began to well… get into his eye, "Either way can I take a quick break"

"What! Why!" yelled Zoro.

"Just for a second." Said Ikkaku who removed something from the bottom of his hilt… it looked to e a lid with some sort of stuff in it… he covered the small wound above his eye and covered it… causing Zoro to anime fall.

"I thought this was supposed to be a fir fight!" yelled Zoro.

"It is, I was just prepared!" said Ikkaku.

Zoro sighed… as he ran towards Ikkaku who smirked, he took both his sheath and Zanpakuto and slammed the two tighter, "Extend! Hozukimaru!" The sword and the sheath merged into a spear!

"What the… muttered Zoro as he was stabbed by the spear.

"You weren't expecting that were you?" asked Ikkaku.

Elsewhere in town Rukia and Nami just came out of a store.

"So where do you want to go next?" asked Rukia.

"I don't know." Said Nami.

That's when they heard an explosion from the store's roof. They looked up and saw Franky and Yumichika fighting, with Franky using his arm to block the sickle like Zanpakuto.

"That's a Soul Reaper!" said Rukia.

"That doesn't matter." Said Nami, "Franky can handle him."

"Are you sure?" asked Rukia.

"Like I said, Franky can handle it." Said Nami, "Let's go back to the ship… I'm sure Sanji will make us a snack."

On the roof Franky used his free hand to punch Yumichika in the face…

"How dare you do that to me!" yelled Yumichika.

"Put a cork in it!" said Franky who then summoned his spiritual back canon shooting him and sending him flying with a small fire works like explosion.

"That was easy…" said Franky.

Back in the abandoned warehouse, Zoro got over the shock of the sword turning into a spear and had gotten use to fighting him.

"This is very easy." Said Zoro with a smirk.

"Oh really." Said Ikkaku, "Split!"

That's when the spear broke into three pieces… all three of them were connected by a chain. Zoro jumped back in shock.

"You weren't expecting this were you." Said Ikkaku.

"No I wasn't." said Zoro gritting his teeth.

"Damn it…" he thought, "There better not be any more tricks."

"It's time to learn my name… I can sense your ready." Said the eagle Zanpakuto.

"What?" thought Zoro.

"I said…It is time to learn my name." said the Eagle Zanpakuto.

"Hey! Why do you get to go first!" yelled the girl Zanpakuto.

"Because… I thought we agreed on it." Said the eagle Zanpakuto.

"Oh… yeah…" said the girl Zanpakuto.

"See this is why Soul Repapers usually only have one Zanpakuto. They have a tendency to argue." Said the boy Zanpakuto.

"I can tell." thought Zoro.

"Okay my name is…" said the Eagle Zanpakuto.

That's when Zoro knew what to say and do… he seethed the other two Zanpakuto "Soar! Midori Taka!" The blade dissolved into green feathers then unconsciously willed the green feathers to attack Ikkaku, which sliced him up knocking him out.

"What the…" muttered Zoro blinking staring at the hilt in his hand.

Meanwhile elsewhere in town Franky sighed, he was covered in a few wound here and there… and his shirt was a little ripped… but someone could tell he got into a fight.

"What happened to you?" asked Sanji who approached him.

"Got into a fight with a pretty boy Soul Reaper." Said Franky with a shrug.

"He didn't mentioned being in the 11th division and was the 5th seat…" said Sanji who tried to remember what Zori told him about that pretty boy.

"He was annoying." Said Franky.

"Thought so." Said Sanji with a sweat drop.

Back in the warehouse Zoro continued to stare at his the hilt of his Zanpakuto, blinking.

"I am Midori Taka… in my Shikai I am your long range Zanpakuto should something happen and you can't come in close I will be the one you use to fight. Those "feathers" may looked shift and fluffy but their really dangerous blades." Said the eagle Zanpakuto who's name was Midori Taka.

"So your name…" thought Zoro.

"That's right… I'm a hawk." Said Midori Taka.

"Wait you're a hawk! I always thought you were an eagle." Said the girl Zanpakuto.

"No! I'm a hawk! Unless it's a vulture all birds of prey look the same… is that it?" asked Midori Taka.

"You know… you really have to stop arousing when we speak to him… it's annoying him." Said the boy Zanpakuto.

Both of them sighed.

"Oh… and the way to get it back to normal is to either pass out or reshape it mentally… you can even change the blade, guard or even sheath." Explained the boy Zanpakuto.

"Thanks…" sighed Zoro, who began to focus his Zanpakuto into shape as the green feathers flew back to the hilt and reshaped them back into a katana blade… he also did al little more focus and re-colored the sheath green to differentiate between the other two which were in black sheaths.

"Where is that pervert…" muttered Zoro.

"So you beat me." Said Ikkaku regaining consciousness, "No wonder your crew beat that squad."

"Yeah what of it?" asked Zoro.

"I should warn you… that my captain Zaraki is going to go after your crew." Said Ikkaku.

""Why are you warning me?" asked Zoro cocking an eyebrow.

"Because, I thought since you won, you should know… because he's carries then name Kenpachi, the one in the Soul Society who is the Strongest Swordsman… the one who kills the most." Warned Ikkaku with a smirk.

"Is that all." Said Zoro with a smirk.

"However… one more thing…' said Ikkaku who noticed Zoro was already gone… he blinked then muttered, "Damn it… I was going to warn him that he didn't have to worry about him for several months."

Ikkaku sighed and got up… while the wounds looked bad… well… he was conscious and could walk… so they weren't that bad… then again he needed a trip to the 4th Division that was for sure.

He managed to find Yumichika… he looked beaten up as well however… there was something about him that made him laugh.

"Stop laughing!" yelled Yumichika.

"But… you're hair!" laughed Ikkaku.

For those wondering… Yumichika's hair was burnt into the shape of an afro, due to Franky's last attack.

"Let's just go back to the Soul Society…" mutter Yumichika.

Elsewhere in town, Rukia and Nami were walking back to the ship when they heard a shout of "Nami! Rukia!"

Both of them turned around and saw Kon-Zoro running to hug them… only for both of them to punch him in the face.

"Hey!" yelled Kon Zoro.

"I take it he was attack by a Soul Reaper too." Said Rukia with a sweat drop.

"Yeah." Said Kon- Zoro.

"Don't worry I'm okay." Said Zoro showing up.

"Your covered in wounds!" yelled both Rukia and Nami.

"I'm fine." Muttered Zoro.

After taking Kon out of Zoro body and he got back into it… and all of them walked back to the ship together.

"So… learn anything interesting." Asked Rukia hopping to learn some more information.

"Well the guy I fought said his captain was coming to fight us for some reason." Said Zoro.

"Did he say his captain was Kenpachi?" asked Rukia with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yeah…" said Zoro.

"Is he that bad?" asked Nami.

"He's considered a psychopath." Said Rukia, "He lives to fight and only to fight… he will only fight the strongest opponents… however when he does he wins and he kills them…"

"Oh great!" yelled Nami, "That means he's going to want to fight Zoro, Luffy and Sanji!"

"So what, I can handle him." Said Zoro.

"When is he going to show up!" yelled Nami.

"Soon I think." Said Zoro with a shrug.

"Well… I don't think so." Said Rukia.

"Why?" asked Kon.

"Well one of the things he's most known is that he doesn't have much of a sense of direction… in fact I don't think we'll be seeing him for quite a while." Said Rukia.

"Even worse than Zoro and Luffy's?" asked Nami.

"Probably worse than them… combined." Answered Rukia.

This of course made Zoro sweat drop.

"Your sense of direction sucks." Said Kon.

This only made Zoro sweat drop more.

Meanwhile with Kenpachi…

Kenpachi and Yachiru were in a peaceful town… there were mountains everywhere and it looked to be on the Red Line.

"I don't thin we're in the Grand line." Said Kenpachi.

"I don't think so either, Kenny." Said Yachiru.

Little did they know they were in Luffy's own hometown of Fuchsia Village.

Next Time: Good News: The Straw Hats get a break from the Soul Reapers... the Bad News, the next island they arrive on has a base... so things are going to happen. Let's just say that a big thing is going to happen with a couple of the new members. What is it? Find out next time!

A/N: Okay... the new Subplot, is going to be at the end of every chapter... for quite a while... Kenpachi with Yachiru is going to appear lost someplace famous in the One Piece World (except in One Case... it's going to a cross over with a another anime... it's just one character) but either way... I'm sure all of you are going to love it.


	25. Wanted!

Chapter 25: Wanted!

It was a farley quiet day on the Thousand Sunny. The Sea Gulls were cawing, the waves were rocking gently… Luffy, Usopp, Rukia and Chopper were drawing together childishly.

"Hey Rukia…" said Usopp.

"What?" asked Rukia.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you… where did you learn to draw?" asked Usopp.

"Oh… my brother taught me… it was one of the few things he ever did for me." Said Rukia.

This made everyone stare at Rukia…

"Your brother taught you?" asked Usopp trying not to laugh.

"That really serious guy." Said Luffy.

Rukia nodded, "He draw a little differently… but its' similar…"

That made them sweat drop even more.

"Hey! There's an island in the distance!" called out Zoro using the intercom.

After docking the ship in a hidden cove, the crew had a meeting.

"Okay… we need to get supplies…" said Nami, "Not much… our human garbage deposal hasn't eaten everything from the last time we went to an island."

Luffy began to laugh nervously.

"Well anyway…" said Nami taking out straws, "Because there's such a light load, we're going to be doing this today. The two that get the short straws will have to go."

Everyone nodded… and picked the straws…

Sometime the tow that were chosen to buy the food, were looking for shops… they were Rukia and Zoro…

"Why did he have to come?" asked Zoro pointing Kon who was riding on Rukia's shoulder.

"Hey… incase of emergencies he has to come with us." Said Rukia, "This isn't the ship."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Zoro.

Rukia began to clear her throat, "Oh no… this man he isn't breathing… call a doctor… wait he's dead… someone go call an undertaker!" said Rukia, "If Kon isn't in your body everyone would think your dead."

Zoro merely stared at Rukia blinking, "Okay… who would call an undertaker." Said Zoro.

"And besides, with the money on Zoro head, any person who saw his body would turn his body right to the Marines." Said Kon.

"True, true…" said Rukia.

Zoro began to grit his teeth, "Let's just go get those supplies…"

"Fine." Said Rukia.

As they looked for a shop… Zoro finally said something that was on his mind, "What's with the hat?"

Okay… just to bring this up now… the entire time Rukia was there… she was wearing a Chappy the rabbit hat… it isn't like a base cap or anything… it was one of those character face hats… the one that people wear in anime conventions…

"Oh you think it's cute. Urahara ordered it for me… I've had my eye on it for a while…" said Rukia, "They're very hard to get."

Zoro blinked, "Sorry I had to ask." Said Zoro with a really big sweat drop.

The three of them turned the corner and saw a rather large building, with the word Marine written on it.

"Oh crap…" muttered Zoro.

"You said it…" said Kon.

Zoro grabbed Rukia… since Kon was ridding on her… and the three of them ran.

"Okay… why am I running?" asked Rukia.

"The best thing to do right now is to head back to the ship and have someone else go shopping with you." Said Zoro.

"Okay that makes sense." Said Rukia.

"Um… guys… don't turn around." Said Kon.

"Why?" asked Rukia as she and Zoro turned around and sweat dropped… there were a ton of Marines.

"Roronoa Zoro! Your under arrest." Said one of the Marines.

That's when they began to run faster than before…that's when more Marines blocked their path…

"Oh great what are going to do?" asked Rukia.

"What do you expect, fight our way though!" said Zoro drawing his two useable swords.

Rukia sighed and she drew hers, "Okay…"

"All right! It's time to me to fight!" yelled Kon who jumped into the air and kicked a few of the Marines in the face… what more… it actually hurt them… one of them was even unconscious.

"What is that thing!" yelled a Marine.

"Isn't obvious." Said another, "It's a stuffed toy that was brought to life by some sort of Devil Fruit."

"Yeah… that's what I am." Said Kon who began to shift his eyes.

"Remember try not to kill them…" said Rukia.

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Zoro… he really didn't want to have to send them to Soul Society.

The three of them began to knock out the Marines left and right… when most of them were knocked out, they ran as fast as they could.

"I have a feeling that those two are in cahoots with the Straw Hats." Said one of the higher ranked Marines, "Does any one have a camera on them?"

As Rukia and Kon ran back to the ship, a hidden Marine took their pictures.

Sometime later they returned to the ship and Usopp and Sanji were forced to go shopping due to their lack of decent pictures/ hidden identities. Since coming back… Rukia's been nervous about something.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know…" Rukia, "I just feel like something really bad is going to happen soon."

"What kind of bad?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know." Said Rukia with a shrug.

Meanwhile in the Marine Base.

"Okay… we've been doing some studying… from we gathered, the girl's full name is Kuchiki Rukia and the stuffed toy is named Kon." Said the highest-ranking Marine at the base.

"How did you find that out?" asked another lower ranked Marine.

"I don't know…" said the higher ranked Marine.

Everyone of the Marines shrugged while they sent the information to Marine HQ.

A few days later on the Thousand Sunny…

Rukia was relaxing in the sun while Robin sat next to her reading. That's when Nami joined them with the News Paper.

"So it's nice today." Said Rukia.

"I know." Said Nami, she opened the paper and two pieces of paper fell out, she bent down to pick them up and she was shocked when she saw them, "Now way!" yelled Nami.

A few minutes later Nami showed them what she was whacked about… two more wanted posters… one for Kon… and one for Rukia…

"You just had to wear that hat of all days." Said Zoro looking at her wanted poster which did feature Rukia wearing that hat.

"According to this your nickname is "Bunny Lover"" said Robin with a smirk.

"In the Soul Society, it's not uncommon for Soul Repapers on long term mission to gain bounties from the World Government. In fact it's often a game to see who gets the best bounty and best nickname…" said Yoruichi.

"That's really cool." Said Luffy.

"It's true… in fact, if the World Government ever discovered any thing about the Soul Society… there would be a bit of a war." Said Yoruichi, "The Soul Society despises the World Government and it's ways… especially it's Absolute Justice… a lot of innocent people died that way."

"I had no idea." Said Usopp.

"Hey can we get back to the point!" yelled Nami.

"15 Million… that's an average starting for a Pirate." Said Robin.

Rukia sighed, at least hers was one of the lowest on the ship, she wasn't in too much danger.

"Huh! What's mine… I bet it's one of the highest!" said Kon.

"Kon… the Living Stuffed Toy… 25 Berries." Said Nami.

"Do you mean 25 Million?" asked Kon.

"No… just 25… That's lower than Chopper's" Said Nami.

Kon gapped, "You have to be kidding me!" he yelled.

Else on the sea, those at the Urahara shop... Kisuke was looking at the wanted posters.

"I thought that would happen sooner or later." He said.

"So what do you thin will happen now?" asked Tessai.

"I don't know… if they get wind of this… well… they won't do anything… It's just another case of a Soul Reaper getting a bounty in the living world." Said Kisuke.

Tessai nodded…

"However… we still need to figure out what's going on." Said Kisuke, "Things have been quiet… too quiet."

Meanwhile, with Kenpachi…

Kenpachi were standing in the middle of a restaurant…

"I don't think this is the right place." Said Yachiru hanging on Kenpachi's coat.

"Your right." Said Kenpachi, they were about to leave when Kenpachi stopped… he knew something was about happen… when hen a couple pirates busted in and within a few minutes a huge fight broke out between the chefs of the restaurant and the pirates…

"You know… that chef with the peg leg might make a good opponent one day." Said Kenpachi as he watched the rather interesting fight.

"I think too Kenny." Said Yachiru.

Yep… they were indeed on the Baratie… and Zeff better hope that he never becomes a Soul Reaper for obvious reasons.

Next Time: Achika the Soul Reaper who fought Nami has come back for Revenge against Nami and her 7 Weather Sprits. However a surprising alley joins the Straw Hats in the nick of time... Who is it... let's just say, it's an old friend... or perhaps a Family Member...

A/N: By the way… Rukia's hat does exist in real life… it's a really cute, I got one earlier this year at Wonder Con… I bet at least one of you out there has that hat too… or seen it.


	26. Someone to Count on

A/N: Someone joins the Straw Hats in this chapter... Hopefully you'll like who it is...

Chapter 26: Someone to Count on

In the Soul Society, at the 3rd Division Training Ground. Achika looked at her targets, which were dangling on stings hung on a tree. She unsheathed her Zanpakuto.

"Shine your light! Tsuki no Usagi!" called out Achika.

The Zanpakuto turned into the pair of twin Chakram, "Action!" she called, both of them began to glow and she tossed them at the targets… both of them hit the targets… all 7 targets and she caught them.

"Still not good enough…" she mumbled.

"What's not good enough?" came a voice that made her jump, he turned around and saw Aya.

"Oh, hey Aya." Said Achika.

"You know you should really tell someone about that Zanpakuto of yours… two weapons in one… You know how rare that is right? You'd get a promotion easy…" said Aya.

"I know… I just don't feel like I deserve it… not yet…" said Achika.

"So what you're training for?" asked Aya.

"I'm training to get my revenge on that girl… Nami" said Achika.

"Really… she's one of the weaker Straw Hats… right?" asked Aya.

"I know… but I was beaten badly… I can't believe it… how badly I was beaten…" muttered Achika, "Beaten by a fairy… it wasn't like I was beaten by one of that crew Devil Fruit eater's… I was beaten by one of that crew's normal humans…"

"Why don't you come relax… I'm planning to use Yachiru's tunnels and go into Captain Kuchiki's house! Want to come?" asked Aya.

"No thanks… I'm not a Captain Kuchiki fan… I'm more of a Toshiro fan…" said Achika with a shrug.

"But he's like 10…" said Aya who then shoo her head, "You shouldn't want revenge… you had a mission and you failed… no one else want revenge in the group that went with you."

"What about Zori?" asked Achika.

"Zori doesn't count." Said Aya, "We all know that he's not there all the way…"

"Don't you want Revenge on the Straw Hats." Said Achika.

"Hey! I just want to avenge Captain Kuchiki's face! That's a completely different thing!" said Aya.

"Didn't they embarrass you?" asked Achika.

"Not really… I had no idea what I was getting into… I mean… come on, how was I supposed to know that the Hana Hana Fruit is one of the more powerful Devil Fruits… and the user became spiritually aware." Said Aya.

"So that's what you got beat by… lucky you… at least you retained some dignity." Said Aya who began to walk away.

Elsewhere in the 13 Division Barracks, several Soul Reapers were drinking sake… lots and lots of sake… these Soul Reapers were actually quite young in comparison to others… the oldest died during Gold Roger reign as Pirate King.

"You know… back in the day Gold Roger was… king… and everyone accepted it… when he wasn't cool anymore… so they executed him." Said one of the Soul Repapers.

Yes… those wondering… it was possible for Soul Repapers to get drunk… and all but one of them was really, really shit-faced.

"You know… when I was pirate… you can't just run up to Enies Lobby… and wreck the place… there's things… someone has to do!" said another drunk Soul Reaper.

"You were a Pirate?" asked another Soul Reaper, "I was a Marine."

The former marine tried to punch the former pirate in the face… but missed and landed on his face.

That's when the one who wasn't drunk got up and began to walk away… this one was the only woman in the group.

"Hey! Why haven't you joined us!" yelled the drunken Marine getting up.

"Sorry… I'm not in the mood today." Said the female soul reaper.

"That's okay B… you can join us next time!" said the soul reaper who was a pirate during Gold Roger's time.

The female soul Reaper sighed and thought, "I made my choice… after all. That's the reason why I became a Soul Reaper… to watch over them."

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny they had docked on another island.

"Hey Rukia… want to go shopping?" asked Nami.

"Can't… I have to watch over Zoro." Said Rukia, "Let's just say someone's still depressed."

Both turned to Kon who was in the fetal position… who kept muttering things about his bounty.

"Kon still hasn't gotten over it… has he?" asked Nami.

"No." said Rukia.

Sometime later, Rukia and Zoro were walking down the street… while arguing.

"This way!" said Rukia.

"I know where I'm going!" yelled Zoro.

"No you don't!" yelled Rukia.

"I do!" yelled Zoro.

"Well isn't it Bunny Lover and The Pirate Hunter." Said a voice.

Both of them turned around and saw Kisuke.

"What is it Urahara?" asked Rukia raising an eyebrow.

"Just wanted to coagulate you for getting a bounty." Said Kisuke, "Also I was wondering where you docked. I wanted to talk to Yoruichi about something."

"That's okay…" said another voice they turned to see it was Yoruichi, "I was following the whole time… I thought you might want to congratulate Rukia on her bounty."

"Is that so." Said Kisuke with a smirk, "It was great seeing you."

Kisuke and Yoruichi left.

"That was weird." Said Zoro.

"Yeah…" said Rukia with a nod.

Elsewhere in town, Nami was walking all alone when a voice called out, "So there you are… I was hopping I'd find you."

Nami turned around and saw Achika.

"Your one of those Soul Reapers that tired to arrest a while back right?" asked Nami, "You're the one that fought me."

"I wasn't' sure if you'd remember me." Said Achika with a smirk.

Nami sighed, "You want to fight me… right?" she asked.

Nami sighed… she knew she really didn't have a choice… Achika would attack her if she tried to leave… At least Rainbow would probably be counted on.

"Fine…" sighed Nami.

Achika smirked, "Let's go somewhere private."

Little did they know was that someone was watching them.

Elsewhere, Kisuke and Yoruichi were talking at the shop.

"Eventually you're going to have to come clean." Said Yoruichi.

Kisuke sighed, "I know… right now their protecting Rukia because she's their friend… but…" he said.

"Well its not that they're not going to protect you… but I can imagine what's going to happen when they find out." Said Yoruichi who began to laugh.

Kisuke sighed, "I think it's best to still wait to tell them… not until he makes another move."

Yoruichi nodded in agreement.

Back with Nami, Nami took out the Perfect Clima Tact. Which began to glow and took the shape the 7 Mystical Weather Sprits.

"Her again! Oh man! I really hope we all get to fight this time!" yelled Electra.

"My guess is that she'll anger Rainbow again…" whispered Snowy as quietly as she could as to not upset Rainbow.

"I figured your tricks this time!" said Achika unsheathing her Zanpakuto, "Shine your light! Tsuki no Usagi!"

Once again the sword turned into twin Chakram, "Last time you didn't see what I was callable of… this time you will!" she said, "Action!"

The two chakram began to glow, she tossed it at Rainbow which she her and sent her flying into a nearby by wall.

"Cloudy!" said Nami knowing that Cloudy was mainly defensive, "Can you see if she's all right?"

"Huh?" asked Cloudy who then realized what happened, "Oh no! Rainbow."

That's when Cloudy went to see if Rainbow was okay.

"You don't know much about my power do you?" asked Nami.

"Other than the psycho Fairy… then know…" said Achika blinking, "Then that just makes this more interesting."

"So it's time to work on those combinations we've been working on, right?" asked Sunny with a smirk.

Nami nodded, "Sunny Heat Stroke! Windy! Gusting Force!"

The two aimed their powers at the exact same spot… Windy's wind hit Sunny's flames which made the fire stronger, Achika's eyes went wide but she disappeared and reappeared right beside the flames.

"So you have elemental abilities… who would have thought." Said Achika.

Nami gritted her teeth, "Rainy! Pouring Flood! Electra Lighting Bolt!" Once again the two attacks merged… this time Achika didn't dodge, the water mixed with electricity hit her… she fell on her.

"That was interesting." Said Achika as she fell unto her knees, "But I'm not giving up! Action!"

She once again tossed her chakram at the fairies… hitting all of them this time… they all landed in the same part and reverted into the full Clima Tact.

"Oh no…" said Nami.

That's when Achika managed to put on the same red glove that Rukia had, "Normally the enemies we after are Soul Reapers or dead… so sorry… looks like you have to die twice!"

She ran towards Nami and faced Nami outside her of body… she was still attached to it by the chain of fate so she wasn't dead… however she wasn't used to being outside her body.

"I can't move…" said Nami.

"That's right… you're not a Soul Reaper and your not used to being outside your body… it's a shame." Said Achika with an evil smirk.

Nami stared at Achika… as Achika was about to aim for her chain of fate…

"Stop right there!" yelled a voice… it was a voice that Nami never thought she would hear again…

"It can be." Said Nami she turned around and gasped… it was indeed who she thought it was…

"Belle Mere." She said with a hint of fear.

That's right… it was indeed Belle Mere… Nami's adoptive mother, who died years before. Shortly after her death, she was fortunately had a Soul Burial less than a month later… against her will (she felt like she had to watch over Nami after her deal with Arlong) however, she found out that she had enough spiritual power to become a Soul Reaper. She was admitted into the academy and after 6 seemingly long years she was admitted to the 13th Division, fortunately her captain was kind enough to let her to patrol Commi Island since it was a relatively quiet island in terms of Hollows, where she watched over Nojiko and occasionally Nami when she was on the island/ working for Arlong.

Belle Mere looked at Nami and smiled, "Don't worry Nami. I'm on your side… I would never take you or your crew into custody."

Nami looked at her and knew right away she was telling the truth.

"Who are you! And are you helping her!" yelled Achika.

"Sorry… but that's none of your business." Said Belle Mere.

"Either way… I know your still a green horn… you've haven't been a Soul Reaper for long. Have you… I can tell you haven't obtained Shikai yet." Said Achika with an evil smirk.

Achika gritted her teeth… she was about to do something when she found she couldn't move, "What the…" she muttered, "I can't move!"

"You can't move because of the electricity." Said Nami, "It's a delayed reaction. Electra told me so herself… that it if isn't enough ti destroy the opponent then it has enough power to paralyze it later."

"Damn, it figures something like that would happen." Said Achika, "I don't know when… but I'll get you next time."

Achika ran off, so she could find a safe place to open the gate to the Soul Society.

There was a silence between mother and daughter…

"We should really get you back into your body since your still technically alive." Said Belle Mere.

Nami nodded with a small laugh.

Not too far away, Zoro and Rukia were still lost.

"I keep telling you that I know where we're going on!" yelled Rukia.

"Oh really?" asked Zoro.

"We passed by three different taverns and you kept going the wrong way!" yelled Rukia.

"Why didn't you tell me!" yelled Zoro.

"Because you kept going the wrong way!" yelled Rukia.

That's when both of them stopped when they saw Nami talking to Belle Mere.

"That woman…" growled Zoro.

Rukia sighed, tu on her glove and Zoro out of his body… Zoro ran towards Nami.

"Oh great…" said Rukia staring at Zoro body.

She sighed and picked up the heavy body.

Belle Mere and Nami were talking.

"I was on patrol that day… I saw everything." Said Belle Mere who then smiled, "I have to admit… that captain of yours is amazing."

Nami smiled, "Your right he is."

"Nami." Yelled Zoro running towards them.

Nami turned around and yelled out, "Where have you been!"

"What?" asked Zoro with a sweat drop as he stopped.

"You know you should get the facts strait." Said Nami, "She's on our side."

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "What?" he asked.

That's when Rukia showed up, with Zoro's body, "Next time I'm getting a Gigai… I'm making sure it has muscles.." she muttered.

Rukia then noticed Belle Mere, "I know you…" she said.

"You do?" asked Nami surprised.

"We're in the same division." Said Belle Mere, "But we never really talked."

"She's one of last year's recruitments… she has a tendency… to drink heavily with other members of her gradating class and remember the good old days when she was alive." Said Rukia.

Everyone sweat dropped when they heard that one.

"Belle Mere…" sighed Nami.

"I think she's even gotten drunk with a few of the Lieutenants as well." Said Rukia with a sweat drop.

"I'm just drinking buddies with Rangiku." Said Belle Mere.

"Have you become an alcoholic?" asked Nami.

"A little…" sighed Belle Mere.

Both Zoro and Rukia exchanged glances, "You two know each other." Asked Rukia.

"Nami is my daughter." Said Belle Mere.

"Aren't you an orphan?" asked Zoro.

That earned him a punch in the face from Belle Mere.

"Idiot…" said Rukia.

Belle Mere sighed, "Looks like that girl is going to inform everyone about me." She said.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Nami.

"Do you think your captain would want another Soul Reaper on Board?" asked Belle Mere with a smirk.

"I think he will." Said Nami with a smirk.

"Okay… this is getting a lot more complicated." Said Rukia.

Meanwhile with Kenpachi…

Kenpachi and Yachiru stood in the middle of a desert.

"I don't think the Straw Hats are anywhere nearby." Said Kenpachi.

That's when a giant lizard popped out of the sand… Kenpachi smiled evilly.

"Are you going to kill it Kenny?" asked Yachiru.

"What do you think?" asked Yachiru.

Yachiru watched at Kenny slaughtered the giant lizard… better known as a Sandora Lizard… which meant they were in Alabasta… as least their in the Grand Line.

Next Time: The Straw Hats adjust to Belle Mere joining them. Meanwhile with Belle Mere joining the Straw Hats, the Soul Society makes a drastic decision when it comes to the capture of the Crew... what is it? Find out next time!


	27. The Order Has Been Set

A/N: Hurray! This fic as reached a very special milestone for me! 20,000 hits! The 3rd of all my fics to reach that point... and 2nd to reach it while I was writing it. The other 2 are The Biju Biju Fruit (of course) and New Lives (which hit the mark after I finished it.) Thank you everyone for reading.

Oh and this chapter's Meanwhile with Kenpachi contains a crossover, names aren't mentioned, but locations are... and all of you had to agree with me... the person who Kenpachi meets is probably the one person in all of fandom who has a worse direction than Kenpachi's... enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 27: The Order Has Been Set

After the 4 got back to the ship. Nami and Rukia set out the find the others… Zoro was forced to stay due to well his lack a sense of direction.

"So…" said Zoro, "Your on our side."

"Didn't you sleep though Nami's story?" asked Belle Mere.

"How do you know about that?" asked Zoro.

"I watched you guys during the fight with Arlong." Said Belle Mere, "It's my duty to patrol my home island at least once a week, the day that week just happened to the be that day that Luffy brought down Arlong."

"That was lucky." Said Zoro.

"Yeah…" said Belle Mere with a nod.

Meanwhile in the Soul Society, in the 3rd Division Barracks… Achika was looking for her captain… when she found the Lieutenant of the Division, a young man with blond hair.

"Lieutenant Kira I have something to report!" said Achika, "Where is Captain Ichimaru?"

"Well…" said the Lieutenant's who's family name was Kira.

"You don't need to look." Said the captain of the 3rd Division, "What is it you need to report?"

It's about the Straw Hats! A Soul Reaper has betrayed us for them!" said Achika.

"Is that so?" asked Captain Ichimaru with a strange smile, "I need you describe them to me."

"Okay…" said Achika with a nod.

Back on the Thousand Sunny, Rukia and Nami had gathered everyone and explained the situation… Which everyone was okay with, after all if there was someone who could be on their side, it was a dead relative.

"You know… now that I think about it… I did see you watching us…" said Usopp.

"Really, how far away?" asked Luffy.

"Actually she sat farley close by and sat near us when Nojiko told us the story. In fact she sat next to Zoro, if he was awake I'm sure he would have noticed her." Said Usopp.

Belle Mere sweat dropped, "So your that Quincy, aren't you?"

Usopp nodded, "Yeah… I am…"

Belle Mere sweat dropped even more, "You know… I pictured something a little different."

"Yeah, I get that lot…" sighed Usopp, "But I think I have a distant cousin that's a more traditional Quincy."

"Now there's another problem." Said Rukia, "We're going to have to get you a Gigai."

"That can be arranged." Said a voice.

They turned to the doorway to see Kisuke holding a fan to his, "I heard everything."

"Oh hey Mr. Hat and Clogs." Said Luffy.

"Don't worry I can get her a Gigai" said Kisuke.

"Who is he?" asked Belle Mere.

"He's someone who helps us when it comes to the Soul Society." Said Nami with a shrug.

Meanwhile in the Soul Society...

The Captain of Division 13 was reading a report… he was a rather pale man with long white hair. With Achika's description it was discovered that Belle Mere was the one that joined the straw Hats.

"So Belle Mere joined the Straw Hats…" he sighed.

"That's right sir!" said one of the two 3rd seats, which was a young woman with short light brown hair, "Unfortunately no one knows why she did it Captain Ukitake."

"I might." He said, "Can you fetch me her reports…"

"Yes sir!" said both 3rd seats, the other was man with black hair and goatee… that's when both of them began to argue about who could get the reports sooner.

The Captain named Ukitake sighed, "This is going to take while…" he thought.

Meanwhile in the Urahara shop, Nami and Rukia who went to the shop boat waited for Belle Mere to come out in her Gigai, Yoruichi was with them as well sitting on Rukia's lap.

"Ow that hurts!" they heard Belle Mere yell form the other room.

"I'm sorry!" they heard Kisuke.

"Sometime it's really hard to get into a Gigai the first time." Said Rukia with a sweat drop.

"It's true." Said Yoruichi.

"I see…" said Nami.

There was a small silence.

"So you're really going to pay for everything Nami." Said Rukia keeping a strait face.

"Yes, of course I am." Said Nami with a sweat drop, "She's my mother…"

"I see…" said Rukia, "At least you care about each other…"

Nami sighed, since discovering the truth about Rukia, the two girls had become very close, due to the fact that neither ever knew their real families and were adopted… even though Nami was adopted by Belle Mere and Rukia adopted by one of the biggest clans in the Soul Sociality who's leader was now hunting her down.

Nami sighed, she knew what Rukia was feeling… "Sorry…" said.

"I know… it's not your fault…" said Rukia.

In the Soul Society, Captain Ukitake was looking though Belle Mere Reports.

"Here it is…" he said, "It's a report from several months ago…"

"Oh yeah that time she came in late." Said the woman 3rd Seat, "I was the one that put it though… it was about how the finally free because of an unconventional pirate crew stopped that pirate that had taken over. I think her younger daughter, the one that enslaved became a member of that crew."

"That's right… and that unconventional pirate crew was the Straw Hats." Said Captain Ukitake with a small smile, "So we know her reason for aiding them."

That's when a messenger arrived, "Captain Ukitake, there is a meeting among the captains, it's in regard to that Soul Reaper under your command, Belle Mere."

The messenger then left in a silence.

"Captain Ukitake? Are you sure you can go?" asked the man 3rd seat.

"I would gladly take your place!" said girl 3rsd seat.

"What are you doing Kiyone! I will take his place!" yelled the male 3rd seat.

"No I will Sentaro!" responded the girl 3rd seat named Kiyone.

"I will go myself." Said Captain Ukitake.

"Are you sure?" asked the male 3rd seat named Sentaro.

"I am well enough… and this is something I can't avoid." Said Captain Ukitake.

The two third seats realized he was right and nodded.

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny… the girls came back.

"So that's what a Gigai is…" said Luffy walking up to them.

This earned a whack in the from Rukia, "I'm wearing a Gigai too you know…"

Luffy then realized something, "Why can't you just not wear that… you haven't been dead for that long and…"

"The problem is that then I'll attract Hollows to the ship…" said Belle Mere with a laugh.

"And that's something we don't need with Marines, Pirates and Soul Reapers going after us." Said Nami.

"Does the ship already have a ton of spiritual energy pulsing though it anyways?" asked Luffy.

"You've been paying attention to my lesions haven't you?" asked Rukia happily.

"Yeah! The drawings help." Said Luffy.

"Okay… this is getting weird…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Are her drawings that bad…" asked Belle Mere.

"You have no idea." Said Nami.

"What was that?" asked Rukia staring at the two.

"We weren't talking about anything…" said Nami with a sweat drop, "Honest."

"Okay then." Said Rukia, "She needed to be in a Gigai, after all we don't need any more enemies breathing down our necks."

"Considering that Sanji is fighting the guy who he fought a while back." Said Luffy.

That's when they saw Zori fly over them and landing in the ocean.

"Take you shitty Soul Reaper!" yelled Sanji causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Um Sanji…" said Rukia.

"Of course you and Belle Mere don't count." Said Sanji in love cook mode.

"Is he going to flirt with me too?" asked Belle Mere with a sweat drop.

"Yeah… look like it…" sighed Nami.

Meanwhile, in the Soul Society, in the meeting room.

"Where is Captain Zaraki?" asked General Yamamoto.

"He went to go look for the Straw Hats himself with Lieutenant Kusajishi." Said the Captain of the 8th Division.

"Oh…" said General Yamamoto, "So we won't be seeing him for another month or two, will we."

Most of the other captains shook their head.

"Now we are here to discus the fact that an unseated member of Division 13 has joined the Straw Hats. Captain Ukitake, what do you believe the reasons were?" asked General Yamamoto.

"Well Belle Mere and Rukia never talked…" said Captain Ukitake, "However as you know, should someone so died recently and was either a Pirate or a marine that didn't' care about Absolute Justice would join the Academy should they be eligible. Belle in life as at point a Marine who quit to take care of and adopt two orphans. She was killed by the pirate Arlong for her adoptive daughters and since becoming a Soul Reaper have patrolled her home island for Hollows."

"I've heard that one of pirates that Straw Hat Luffy once defeated was Arlong, that must be a reason for her joining them is that it?" asked the captain of the 10th Division.

"You could say that's a reason but… one of her two adopted daughters is one of the Straw Hats." Said Captain Ukitake, "And like many former Marines became a Soul Reaper to protect their loved ones in death, as you can see she decided to side with the straw Hats to help her daughter as much as she can."

General Yamamoto sigh, "That may be… however that still dose not excuse her for betraying the Soul Society. Even though she is an unseated officer the 46 Chambers ruled that should either a Lieutenant or Captain search for the Straw Hats, if they must, they may remove the seal." He said.

"Have the Central 46 gone insane? Removing the seal just for a pirate crew." said the captain of the 10th Division.

"Right now they are a threat to the Soul Society… the Central 46 know what they are doing." Said General Yamamoto.

"Should we tell Kenpachi?" asked Captain Ichimaru.

"No… he'll probably just ignore it, you know how he is." Said the Captain of the 2nd Division Rolling her eyes.

"Is that all?" asked Captain Ichimaru.

"That is all…" sighed General Yamamoto.

Ichimaru was the first to leave, as he left the Captain of the 10th Division stared at him, "He's up to something… and it involves the Straw Hats… something is going on."

At the Thousand Sunny…

"I'm sorry to say this to you." Said Zoro looking at Belle Mere, "But since you have to travel with us… your going to have do to a certain duty."

"Hey! I'm helping you with the Soul Society." Said Belle Mere, "Why should you dump duties on me?"

"Zoro!" yelled Nami whacking him in the head, "Last time it was your turn you dumped it on Rukia… don't you dare dump it on Belle Mere."

Zoro rubbed his head and went to go do that duty…

"What was he talking about…" said Belle Mere.

That's when a naked Luffy ran by them shouting, "You never going to catch me Zoro!"

"I didn't just see that." Said Belle Mere.

"Eventually the others will make you do it…" sighed Nami, "You better get used to lie on this ship."

Belle Mere sighed… Luffy may have saved the people he cared about, but even she had to admit, he was a nut job…

Meanwhile with Kenpachi…

Kenpachi with Yachiru on his shoulder were walking down a road when a young man approached him, he wore a yellow bandana with black rectangles on it and a yellow shirt while carrying a large backpack with an umbrella on it.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Tendo Dojo is?" asked the young man.

"No…" said Kenpachi, "Do you know where the Straw Hat Pirate are?"

"No." said the young man.

And the two went their separate ways…

"How was he able to see us Kenny?" asked Yachiru.

"I don't know…" said Kenpachi, "And I have a feeling I don't want to."

Remember everyone… Nerima Island is someplace no one should visit… ever!

Next Time: With all this attention put on the Straw Hats, Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro of the 10 Division feels like something deeper is going on... He gathers a few other Captains, will it make things better or worse for the Straw Hats? Also with the new order given, Renji must figure out if he should go after the Straw Hats one more time... What will happen? Find out next time!


	28. Divided Divisions

Chapter 28: Divided Divisions

The Captain of the 10th Division was considered a genius by many… he was the youngest Soul Reaper ever to become a captain… while he did look like a child he was the complete opposite of his looks, he was very cold and it didn't help that sometimes he was called "Whitey" by the Lieutenant of the 5th Division (who he grew up with) and Captain Ukitake who… had the strangest habit of giving him candy. He was Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro.

He was working on something when his Lieutenant got up from a nearby couch with a yawn.

"Captain, what are you doing in my room?" asked his Lieutenant who was a beautiful woman with strawberry blond hair and… um… big boobs.

"Rangiku you idiot… this is my office!" yelled Toshiro… wait… Captain Hitsugaya... even if his first name is known, he's prefers that…

"Oh sorry…" said his lieutenant Rangiku (which was her first name), "What are you doing?"

"Something very important…" said Captain Hitsugaya… you know what… it's going go with Toshiro… I'm in a completely different dimension… than him.

There was a silence, "Isn't there a Lieutenant's meeting today?" asked Toshiro.

Rangiku blinked and left… realized he was right.

"Idiot…" he muttered.

He looked at the letters before him… they were invitations to a very special captain's meeting… only a select few were chosen those that and each one of the, could be trusted with this subject… the Straw Hat Pirates…

Meanwhile on the Hound Sunny in the galley, Nami, Rukia and Belle Mere were early for Bacon Day…

"And that's what we do with Bacon Day." Said Nami.

"so you stab him with a fork…" said Belle Mere.

"It's pretty fun." Said Rukia with a small laugh.

Not too long later bacon day was in full swing… which meant everyone was stabbing Luffy if he got too close to their plate.

"Why do you keep doing this!" cried Luffy.

"It's bacon day!" yelled everyone else.

Back in the Soul Society, in a meting room, lieutenants began to gather. Only a small amount were there… only a few had gathered… a young woman with dark purple hair that was put into a braid and didn't wear a Hakama who wore the lieutenant's badge of the 12th Division, a guy looked like he looked like he was in the mafia who wore the badge of the 7 Division, a girl with brown hair tied into a cloth with the badge of the 5th Division and finally Renji.

Renji was thinking to himself when he was interrupted, "What's wrong Renji?" asked the 5th Division Lieutenant.

"Oh… nothing… Momo." said Renji.

"It's the Straw Hats, right?" asked the Lieutenant of the 5th Division who's first name is Momo.

"How did you know?" asked Renji.

Momo sighed, everyone knew about Renji and Rukia's past… well almost everyone she was a classmate of Renji's back in the Soul Reaper Academy along with Lieutenant Kira so she knew very well.

Momo sighed… "What happened?" she asked.

"Well." Said Renji.

Before he could say anything Rangiku entered the room, "Made it." She said, causing almost everyone in the room to sweat drop (except for the 12 Division Lieutenant), "I'm not the last person either…" she sighed, which only made the seat drops bigger.

Elsewhere in the 10 Division Office, 4 Captain met up with Toshiro, the 4th, 5th, 8th and Captain Ukitake of the captains met with Toshiro. The Captain of the 5th Division appeared was stated before, he was Captain Aizen Sosuke. The captain of the 4th Division was a kind looking woman with a braid tied to the front instead of the back, she was Unohana Retsu. The captain of the 8th was the one that wears a pink coat over his regular coat, he was a rather laid back man with long hair and beard, he wore a straw hat and had hit hair tied with special ornaments, he was Captain Kyoraku Shunsui.

"Thank you for coming." Said Toshiro.

"What is this about?" asked Captain Ukitake who trying to hide a gift basket behind his back.

"I told you not to bring candy…" sighed Toshiro, "This is a serous matter."

"Why did you gather us?" asked Captain Unohana.

"It's about the Straw Hats, isn't it?" asked Captain Aizen.

The other 3 were shocked by this.

"I believe there is fowl play involved with the Straw Hats. Yes, they are resisting arrest, and that's normal for a pirate crew. Yes they have defeated Soul Reapers that came to arrest them but that's only normal. These precautions to arrest them are getting more and more insane." Said Toshiro.

"So basically, we're going to investigate and look for clues to find who ever is doing this?" asked Captain Kyoraku.

"I understand if you refuse to help… but I would like it if you don't tell General Yamamoto." Said Toshiro.

"Of course I am helping you… after all, I want to help Rukia and Belle Mere as much as a I can." Said Captain Ukitake.

"I'm in too. The old man is still blindly following the rules…" said Captain Kyoraku.

"I am in as well." Said Captain Unohana.

"I thought you would all agree. Now we must keep this a secret from everyone… not one of our subordinates must ever find out unless they truly need to." Said Toshiro.

The other 4 nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile with the Lieutenant's meeting, all 11 Lieutenants that were currently in the Soul Society were there. A Soul Reaper with blonde hair wearing glasses giving all of them the message… about the recent ruling about Captains and Lieutenants.

"So wait! We can fight the Straw Hats without our Seals! That's crazy!" said the Lieutenant of the 9th Division, a young man with a sleeveless uniform and had a rather punk like appearance.

"This what new orders given." Said the Soul Reaper who left the room.

All of the Lieutenants were silent… taking in what they heard… that's when Renji clenched his hands and then ran out of the room.

"Renji… wait!" said Momo.

"Momo… calm down. You cant' stop him even if you tried." Said Lieutenant Kira.

Momo sighed… "Renji…" she thought.

Meanwhile on the Hound Sunny… Luffy was nursing his hand which was covered in small fork wounds.

"Why do they do that…" he pouted.

"Because it's the one day we get to fight back when ever you take our meals." Said Zoro.

"Oh… pouted Luffy.

That's when they noticed that a door appeared in them idle of the deck.

"Oh man…" said Zoro.

"Looks like more Soul Reapers came" said Luffy with a big smile.

The door opened up and Renji was the only one that came out of the door.

"So this is you ship…" said Renji.

"Oh no…" said Rukia as she looked at Renji.

Renji turned to wear Zoro was standing, "So Roronoa Zoro… how about it… a one on one fight."

"Fine with me…" said Zoro with a smirk.

Meanwhile with Kenpachi…

Kenpachi and Yachiru were walking down a street when they saw all the people bowing to a man wearing a bubble over his head.

"Kenny… why they bowing to that man?" asked Yachiru.

"That's a World Noble… I have met quite a few before I met you…" said Kenpachi who began laugh manically at the memories of when he met them…

"Really?" asked Yachiru, "Wow!"

Little did Yachiru know was that often World Nobles demand to be let into the Seireitei (where the Soul Reapers live) due to who they are… when they do that, a small group of Soul Reapers knock them out and dump them in four number 80 Districts… where they are almost always killed… Karma is a bitch…

Next Time: Zoro and Renji fight once again... but this time it's different, no long held by a power seal does Zoro stand a chance... Will he loose or something happen in involving his Zanpakuto? Find out next time!

A/N: If you want, I will write a mini story in which a World Noble tires to entire the Seireitei... But only if people agree...


	29. The Rematch

A/N: Zoro's second Zanpakuto is named is this chapter... oh and adding "Chan" to the end of the name was a last minute decision to make the name of his Zanpakuto funnier... Tell me what you think of it...

Chapter 29: The Rematch

Zoro was outside of his body… he prepared all of his Zanpakuto and was in position to fight. Everyone stood away from the fight.

"So is he the guy that took away Zoro's powers in the first place?" asked Franky.

"No, he's not… Zoro beat him last time." Said Luffy with a big grin, who turned back to the battlefield, "But there's something different about him than last time."

"I can sense it too…" said Rukia.

"Let's get this started! Roar! Zabimaru!" called put Renji as his Zanpakuto once again changed shape.

"If I remember it can stretch." Thought Zoro.

"Don't use me unless it's an emergency." Said Midori Taka.

"I know…" thought Zoro.

That's Renji shot Zabimaru at Zoro who blocked it… however things were very different this time… as it began to crack all three of his swords… then sent him flying into the mast… that's when Rukia realized what was different…

"Renji! You didn't come with the seal! Didn't you?" asked Rukia.

"It's not what you think!" yelled Renji, "The Central 46 has allowed the removal of seals concerning your capture!"

This confused everyone but Rukia and Belle Mere.

"What does that mean?" asked Nami.

"With Lieutenants and Captains when they come the World of the Living they have to put on special seals that suppress they're spiritual power." Explained Belle Mere.

"So that why you returned Renji… isn't it? To get back at Zoro!" yelled Rukia.

"That's not it…" said Renji, "Now shut up and let me rescue you."

"Rescue me?" asked Rukia blinking… her eye began to twitch, "Renji… you idiot…" she muttered.

That's when Renji got the strangest feeling… win or lose… either way he was going to die… and it wasn't by the pirates… He turned to Rukia and he sweat dropped.

"I wonder what's her problem?" he thought.

That's when he saw Zoro lunged towards when and he managed to block.

"You know… this might be more interesting this time." Said Zoro, "Last time was too easy."

"So you're going to try to challenge me?" asked Renji with a smirk.

"What do you think?" asked Zoro.

The fight was quite interesting… it mostly consisted of Zoro getting a good hit and Renji attacking with three attacks which Zoro mostly dodged expect every once in a while the attack would graze him.

"So you figured out Zabimaru's weakness… haven't you?" asked Renji.

"That you can only launch three attacks at one time?" asked Zoro smirking with the blade in his mouth.

Renji gritted his teeth, "Why you…" he growled.

That's when he launched a head on attack at Zoro's chest, which sent him into the wall when the blade reacted Zoro began to cough up blood.

"Zoro!" shouted Luffy.

"This looks bad." Muttered Usopp.

Rukia clenched her fist… she may have grew up with Renji… but right now she was cheering for Zoro, "You really think you let him beat you Moss Head! Show him you're made of!" yelled Rukia.

"Rukia?" whispered Renji.

Zoro began to get up, "I guess I should show off… shouldn't I?" asked Zoro.

"Your right…" answered Midori Taka.

He sheathed his two unknown named Zanpakuto and held out Midori Taka.

"Soar Midori Taka!"

That's when the Zanpakuto dissolved… causing all the other Straw Hats to gape when they saw this.

"Since when has he been able to do that!" yelled Sanji.

"Only recently… during a fight with a member of the 11 Division." Answered Rukia, "I had no his first Shikai would be that though… I would have though something close range."

Renji was shocked however before any of the blades could hit he managed to let loose Zabimaru and block the feather like blades from hitting him.

"What the!" yelled Zoro.

"You really think a Shikai like that can beat me?" he asked.

In the stands…

"I should have known…" sighed Rukia.

"Should have known what?" asked Luffy.

"I heard that Renji is trying to best my brother." Said Rukia, "My brother's Shikai is very similar to that."

"What the difference?" asked Nami.

"The blades look like cherry blossoms instead of feathers." Answered Yoruichi.

This made the other sweat drop.

"How you know that?" asked Chopper.

"Oh I have my ways." Said Yoruichi.

Rukia sweat dropped as she stared at the talking cat, "Is he really…" thought Rukia with a sweat drop.

"How do you know that?" asked Luffy surprised.

"Oh I have my ways." Answered the talking cat.

Back on the battle field…

"That was weak when compared to Captain Kuchiki's…" laughed Renji, "You really better have something else."

"Damn it…" thought Zoro as he reformed Midori Taka.

"All right!" yelled his girl Zanpakuto, "I think you're ready to hear my name!"

"Really?" thought Zoro with a smirk.

"Yeah… but there is one condition…" said the girl Zanpakuto.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"Stop putting me in your freaking mouth! It's really gross!" yelled the girl Zanpakuto.

"Fine…" thought Zoro.

"All right! It's a deal!" said the girl Zanpakuto, "Okay it's…"

Zoro striated up and called out "Stretch Mugimugi-Chan!" Zoro's eye began to twitch… he did not believe his Zanpakuto had a name like that.

Meanwhile with Kenpachi…

Somehow Kenpachi wound up on the wrong part of the Grand Line. He was currently in the New World, however ti wasn't that much of a problem as he ran into an old friend… whom he refuses to fight any more due to an accident where he rescued a young boy from a Sea King but lost his arm in the Process… that's right! Shanks… Red Haired Shanks.

"So that's why you're wandering around aimlessly around the Grand Lien…" laughed Shanks.

"That's right Shanky!" said Yachiru cheerfully, "But we haven't been a le to find them."

"We'll find them… it won't be too much of problem." Said Kenpachi with a smirk.

Shanks laughed a little as he drank some sake.

"Captain! Captain! Hawk Eye is here." Said a random nameless member.

"I said there's no need to tell him…" said Mihawk walking to Shanks… then his eye twitched, like Shanks he too was Spiritually aware.

"Hawky!" said Yachiru happily.

Yachiru climbed on his sword's hilt like it was jungle gym.

"Can you please get down?" asked Mihawk.

"That's right… he needs that sword… to fight me…" said Kenpachi with a crazed smile.

Mihawk sighed… of course every time he'd run into Kenpachi they would have to fight.

The two of them prepared their swords as Yachiru ran over to Shanks who was laughing.

"Shanky? What's so funny?" asked Yachiru.

"It's nothing... really…" laughed Shanks.

How Shanks and Mihawk are able to see Spirits (and know Kenpachi and Yachiru) is a story for another time… but one thing could be said Shanks was proud… because he know only Luffy and his crew could anger both the governments of the living and dead.

Next Time: The battle continues with Renji and Zoro. Now that Zoro knows his 2nd Zanpakuto's name will things change? Will Renji defeat Zoro or will Zoro best Renji? Either way, Rukia's pissed off with her childhood friend!


	30. What? It’s Cute!

A/N: Hurray! It's a huge accomplishment this chapter! Since last chapter Bleached Marimo has more hits than New Lives! Which means of all my individual stories, Bleached Marimo has the 2nd most hits of my stories (less than The Biju Biju Fruit... nothing can beat that monster), however it's not the 2nd most popular individual story all around.. only in hits, Favs and Alerts... It's 4th in reviews (behind New Lives C and New Lives R) and tied for 4th in C2s (behind A Real Family and Child of Light... shares the stop with Poke Piece). So please review and if you own or work for a C2 that has a place for this story add it to it so that this can be my 2nd all around most popular fic!

Well enjoy the story!

Chapter 30: What? It's Cute!

The Zanpakuto seemed to start glowing slightly, while an amazing sight, Zoro couldn't believe the name of his Zanpakuto.

"Mugimugi-Chan!" mentally Zoro.

"That's right! I'm your mid ranged Zanpakuto. I guess you can say I have Luffy's powers." Said Mugimugi-Chan.

"So basically you act like your rubber?" thought Zoro.

"Yep! But I'm still metal… or whatever we're made of… I don't know what we're made of." Answered Mugimugi-Chan, "But I can stretch and bend and even be used as a whip!"

Zoro nodded and thought one more thing, "Mugimugi-Chan?"

"What? It's cute!" answered Mugimugi-Chan.

Zoro shook his head.

"Let me guess, you just learned that name just now?" asked Renji trying not to laugh.

""Don't laugh!" yelled Zoro.

In the stands so to speak…

"So he learned his 2nd Zanpakuto's name…" said Rukia keeping a strait face as much as she could.

"Mugimugi-Chan!" laughed Sanji and Kon.

"I'll kill both of you if you laugh any more!" yelled Zoro.

Both of them shut up right away.

"So you want to get this started?" asked Zoro with a smirk.

"Sure thing." Said Renji.

Renji smirked as he once again stretched out his sword. Zoro gritted his teeth as it came to how to stretch it, the two swords collided with each other.

"So that's it… your not but copying me." Said Renji with a smirk.

Zoro sweat dropped…

"It looks like that…" said Zoro.

"You know just think about how Luffy fights." Said Mugimugi-Chan.

"What do you mean?" thought Zoro.

"I'm not saying if you going to rude about it." Said Mugimugi-Chan.

Zoro gritted his teeth as he used the rubber like sword as a whip. Which Renji countered as his sword was whip like as well.

"You know if you focus me back into shape I'm sure you can your one sword attacks as well." Said Mugimugi-Chan.

"Will you make them more powerful?" thought Zoro.

Mugimugi-Chan became silent, "Yeah… sure… that sounds about right." She responded.

Zoro sweat dropped at it's shape returned to that a normal sized katana yet it was still glowing.

"What gave already?" asked Renji.

"No, I'm not…" muttered Zoro.

That's when Zoro unlashed a 36 Pound Canon on Renji. The energy of the attack sent the Lieutenant flying and into a nearby wall.

"What is this ship made of?" asked Renji shakily getting up as the shock from the landing on the hard surface well… surprised him.

"Adam's wood." Answered Franky who heard this.

"That was a rhetorical question! How did you hear that anyway?" yelled Renji.

Renji sighed and turned towards Zoro, "What's so special about him anyways…" he thought.

Zoro looked at Renji knowing that it was almost time to finish the battle.

"What am I going to do?" thought Zoro.

"Well like I said thing of Luffy when you're fighting him." Answered Mugimugi-Chan.

"That doesn't help one bit!" mentally yelled Zoro.

"Oh I don't know… maybe I don't know… using a rapid fire attack… that's named after some sort of gun… I think part of it rhymes with battle… what's the attack I'm looking for." said Mugimugi-Chan.

Zoro's eye twitched at the way her hint was, but he managed to pick it up.

"All right! Time to fish this!" yelled Zoro.

Zoro began to focus and think of Luffy's attack… that's when Mugimugi-Chan (the sword) began to stretch and retracted an incredible pace… so much that Renji couldn't tell what was happening…

"What the hell! It's happening so fast that I can't dodge or block!" thought Renji.

The attacks came so fast that Renji was quickly covered in wounds, not only that but his hair came undone and his new pair of sunglasses was destroyed. Renji collapsed, his blood flowed everywhere. He had known he lost.

"You better protect Rukia…" he muttered before passing out.

That's when Zoro collapsed too… both Chopper and Rukia ran to the battlefield, Chopper went to check on Zoro while Rukia went to check on Renji. Rukia sat next to Renji prone form.

"Renji…" whispered Rukia, she balled her fist, then punched him in the wound he just received then yelled at the top of her lungs "You idiot! Rescue me! Rescue me!"

Before Rukia could do any more damage to him, Chopper turned into heavy point and grabbed her.

"Let go of me Chopper!" yelled Rukia.

Back in the stands, everyone sweat drop.

"Didn't Rukia say she grew up with him?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah…" said Nami with a big sweat drop.

"He said something really stupid to her earlier…" said Sanji.

Everyone sweat dropped… they didn't want to know what was going on right now.

Robin nodded to Chopper, Chopper put her down and Robin grabbed the petite Soul Reaper with her powers.

"Let go of my Robin!" yelled Rukia.

"Not until you calm down… I know he tried to arrest you." Said Robin.

"That's not why I'm angry with him!" yelled Rukia, she turned to Chopper who had picked up the unconscious Zoro, "Chopper can you take of Renji too?"

"Isn't he our enemy though?" asked Chopper.

"Just take care of him…" muttered Rukia who began to glare at him.

Chopper nodded, Rukia may be small but she was scary… and everyone knew from what Rukia said things were very complicated between the two of them. Very complicated.

Meanwhile with Kenpachi…

Kenpachi and Mihawk were getting ready for a fight.

"You know the deal." Said Kenpachi with a sadistic smile, "You get the first hit."

Mihawk nodded and was about to strike Kenpachi when there was a yell.

"Hey! Look Hawk Eye got himself drunk!" yelled a random member of Shanks' crew who stumbled upon this.

"He's fight that invisible opponent again!" yelled another random ember of Shanks' crew who also stumbled upon this.

Mihawk's eye twitched, he withdrew his sword and began to walk away.

"Hey! Where do you think your going!" yelled Kenpachi.

"I said this to you many times! I'm not going to fight you unless we are alone." Muttered Mihawk.

Kenpachi gritted his teeth. He had no idea what to say… but this wasn't the first time this happened, "Why is it every time we're about to fight! Someone shows up…" he muttered.

Both Shanks and Yachiru were laughing hard. This wasn't the first time the two almost fought. In fact every time they ran into each other, Mihawk would refuse to fight because no one could see his opponent. The rumor that Mihawk is weaker than a Captain is unfounded, as he has never fought one, because he didn't want to look like an idiot for fighting an invisible opponent that only few could see. So in other words no one really knows if he weaker or just as strong a captain Soul Reaper because he did not want to make it seem like he was a drunk… after all this was… well like the 258th time he ran into Kenpachi since becoming the world's greatest swordsman... and yes… with all those times… someone naturally assumed he was drunk. Sad, isn't it?

Next Time: Rukia and Renji talk about what's going on what's going on... and Rukia beats Renji up for being an idiot of course. Meanwhile when treat Zoro's wounds he discover something horrible in Zoro's Soul Reaper robes! What is it? And is it a sign of something bad coming into play? Find out next time!


	31. Childhood Friends

A/N: Okay... I will say this now... Renji is joining, and afterwards 4 more Soul Reapers will join (one being an OC and only one being an OC) I won't say who... okay... one of them will be Hanataro... but the other two will remain a mystery... unless you guess right... Other than that, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 31: Childhood Friends

Rukia had calmed down a lot and was now in the infirmary, watching Chopper treat Renji since his wounds were more severe than Zoro's. She sat mostly insolence expect for one brief exchange between her and Chopper.

"Where did you get those bandages?" she asked.

"Oh Zoro got them from Mr. Hat and Clogs during their sparring session just in case I had to heal someone with a spiritual body." Answered Chopper.

"Oh I see…" said Rukia.

And so Chopper banded him up.

"I'm going to check on Zoro. Please promise me won't try to hurt him when I'm gone." Said Chopper.

"Okay… I promise I'll try not to hurt him." Muttered Rukia.

Chopper sighed and left… after a few minutes Renji began to wake up.

"Rukia, what happened?" asked Renji.

"Zoro beat you up again. I'm not surprised." Said Rukia.

"Oh…" said Renji blinking.

"Oh, by the way Renji… what did you mean by rescue me?" asked Rukia in a very dangerous.

"Oh crap…" muttered Renji as he slowly looked at her.

In the Galley, everyone was gather in the galley expect for Chopper and Zoro when they heard this from the sick bay.

"You idiot!" yelled

Crash!

"I'm sorry Rukia!" cried Renji.

Crash!

"You really have a way with words if you're really sorry!" yelled Rukia.

Boom!

"Please… I'm, really sorry!" yelled Renji.

"Sorry isn't going to cover it old friend." Muttered Rukia.

"Oh my god Rukia… what are you doing?" cried Renji.

"What do you think?" asked Rukia.

"Don't! That's a compact florescent bulb!" tired Renji.

Everyone sat there blinking.

"Let's just pretend we never heard any of that." Said Franky.

"Agreed." Said everyone else nodding.

Back in the sick bay… Renji was covered in newly formed bruises and currently rubbing where the sun don't shine.

"So… you think people with out spiritual power will just see a floating lighting bulb?" asked Renji.

"Who knows…" muttered Rukia.

Renji sighed, "What did I do?" asked Renji.

"You assumed I wanted to be "rescued"." Sighed Rukia.

"Wait you don't?" asked Renji.

"What made you think I did." Asked Rukia.

"Because you were upset when they came to rescue you." Said Renji.

"I was… but either way, even if you did take me back to Soul Society, they would have found a way to save me." Said Rukia.

"Oh yeah… that whole thing with Enies Lobby." Sighed Renji, "What makes them so special?"

"Remember when we were children and we were in the make-shift family?" asked Rukia.

"Of course I do." Said Renji.

When the two of them were children, the two of them were orphans, along with three other orphans they were in a sort of family that depended on each other to survive… sadly only Rukia and Renji were the only two survivors.

"It's a little like that… but it's more like a real family." Said Rukia, "It's a hard to explain."

"With them… if something bad happens to me they'll help me thought it... I think I might be the happiest in a long time… not since…" said Rukia.

Renji sighed, "Try not to think about that it was a long time ago."

"But…" said Rukia.

"A long time ago…" muttered Renji.

Rukia sighed…

"I guess I can't really explain it." She said.

"I think I might get it." Said Renji.

The two of them sat in silence… that's when they heard Chopper scream.

"Oh no… he's treating Zoro." Said Rukia, "I'll be right back."

Rukia left the room to find that everyone in the Galley was also going to check on what made Chopper scream. Everyone got to Zoro's room to find both Zoro and chopper looking at the ground…

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

Chopper said nothing but pointed to a bone white mask on the ground… it was identical to the one Zoro wore when he emerged from that pit during his training with Kisuke.

Yoruichi eyes widened, "Get rid of that now!" she yelled.

"What is it anyways?" asked Nami recognizing it as a Hollow's mask.

"It was in my robes for some reason. I don't know how it got there." Said Zoro like it was nothing.

"I think it blocked a fatal blow though." Said Chopper.

"So that mystery saved his life." Said Luffy.

"Zoro what do you know about that anyways?" asked Yoruichi.

"Well… after I nearly became a Hollow during my training, I was wearing a makes just like that." Explained Zoro.

"You nearly became a Hollow!" yelled almost everyone but Robin and Rukia.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" asked Zoro.

"Don't you think it's important to tell us if you nearly became an evil soul eating sprit during your training?" asked Nami with her eye twitching.

"I fail to see your point." Said Zoro.

Nami twitched, she would have hit him, but right now Zoro was outside of his body so she couldn't hit him.

"It's over and done with, I got my Soul Reaper powers and didn't become one. Who care that I almost died like that." Muttered Zoro.

Everyone else sighed… of course Zoro wouldn't see what the problem was.

"Either way, we should really get rid of that mask." Said Robin, "Even I find it unsettling."

Others nodded, and so Luffy dumped it into the sea as he was one of the few that wanted to touch it… and when he did touch it, he got a strange chill.

The next few hours went as usual… Chopper bandaged the injuries, Zoro went back into his body… where Chopper had to re-bandage the injuries due to the fact that it was passed to his body once he went back in (Rukia forgot to tell him about that) and everything was back to normal… expect for one thing… Renji was still there and that Chopper had to perform a surgery on a spiritual body he hopped he would never had to do again… to any one… living or dead.

The next day Renji gathered everyone in the galley.

"What do you want?" asked Sanji who had noticed that he and Rukia were really close.

"Well the thing is, I want to join." Said Renji.

There was a silence in the room…

"What!" yelled everyone.

"Look, all I want to do is to help Rukia." Said Renji blushing slightly, "I'm sure if she was going to be executed I would have made the same choice to help her."

"Of course you can if you really want to help Rukia!" said Luffy with a big smile.

"Luffy! He's a Soul Reaper Lieutenant! That's an equivalent to a Vice Admiral in the Soul Society!" yelled Usopp pointing at Renji.

"Aren't you supposed to a Quincy… because you don't look like one." Said Renji with a sweat drop.

Usopp sighed, "How long are people going to mention that." He said.

"You're an unconventional Quincy, all Soul Reapers who meet you will say stuff like that." Said Yoruichi with a smirk.

Usopp sighed… he hated when someone pointed that out.

"I just want to help as much as I can." Said Renji.

"There could be some problems though." Said Rukia, "You don't have a Gigai."

"I know." Sighed Renji.

"Don't worry, that why I'm here to help." Came a voice.

They turned to see Kisuke waving at them with a smirk on his face… Renji looked at him and narrowed his eyes, "Why is he helping them?" he thought.

Meanwhile with Kenpachi…

Both he and Yachiru stared at the sight before them… they couldn't believe their eyes. They were on the cost of an island, but instead of water… it looked to be clouds.

"Where are we Kenpachi?" asked Yachiru.

"I think, we're in Skypiea." Said Kenpachi.

"How did we get here?" asked Yachiru.

"I have no idea." He answered.

Seriously it's best not known how they got there, it would only make people's heads hurt…

Next Time: Renji adjusts to crew... very quickly... How quickly? The fights between Zoro and Sanji have become three way as Renji now enters the fray. What will happen? Find out next time!


	32. Renji Joins in

A/N: Okay, I mentioned this yesterday, but I have a new YouTube video series... well more like it's an upcoming YouTube Video Series. But the trailer is up right now, it's called Anime Puppet Time Theater. Please check it out and if you have a YouTube account please comment it. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 32: Renji Joins in

Renji (somewhat reluctantly) got his Gigai from Kisuke, Kisuke refused to answer whatever question Renji had for him… practically why he was helping the straw Hats… there was something about Kisuke that only Renji and Rukia knew… but both agreed to keep it quiet… for now… Other than that it has been pretty uneventful… The Soul society hasn't sent anyone to check up on Renji what so ever… And Renji seemed to get along with most of the Straw Hats… except for a certain two.

"Why you!" yelled Renji attacking Zoro and Sanji.

The three erupted in a three-way battle royal that was never seen before on the Thousand Sunny… well except during real fights against enemy pirates and Marines… but never against allies.

"Will you shut up!" yelled Nami.

She whacked all three of them on the head.

"Ow what was that for?" yelled Renji.

"You're new so I won't explain the rules… but eventually you'll know why I did it." Said Nami in an evil tone.

Nami began to walk away…

"Evil bitch…" muttered Renji.

"What did you just say about Nami?" asked Sanji.

"You heard what I said." Answered Renji.

"That's it!" yelled Sanji.

Zoro smirked and joined the fray… he was bored so he minds as well.

After a few minutes of the fighting… Nami once again showed up… and she was angrier than before.

"Oh crap…" muttered Renji.

Meanwhile in the Soul Society a Captain meeting as underway…

"So Lieutenant Abarai has yet to return." Said General Yamamoto.

"No." answered Captain Kuchiki.

"Do you plan to investigate this matter or…" said General Yamamoto.

"No, it doesn't matter." Answered Captain Kuchiki.

General Yamamoto sighed, this was important matter.

"I think perhaps as he is a Lieutenant that my Lieutenant should check up on him to see what is going on." Answered Captain Ichimaru.

Captain Aizen looked at the 3rd Division Captain, then said, "I think it might also be a good idea to send my Lieutenant as well." Said Captain Aizen.

"Very well." Said General Yamamoto.

The two of them nodded…

Back at Thousand Sunny, Renji was taking a break from fighting when he noticed Yoruichi staring at the ocean. There were some questions he needed to ask the talking cat.

"Hey!" yelled Renji.

"I take it you want me to answer some questions, right?" asked Yoruichi.

"Yeah." answered Renji.

"Please don't ask why I'm traveling with them." Said Yoruichi.

"Are you that Yoruichi?" asked Renji.

"Why yes, I am." Answered Yoruichi.

Renji began to blink… "How?" he asked.

"Want me to show you?" asked Yoruichi.

"Sure." Answered Renji.

And so Yoruichi showed Renji what they were referring to.

Sometime later, Renji woke up in the infirmly.

"What happened?" asked Renji.

"You passed out for some reason." Said Chopper.

He turned to see a rather irritated Nami and Rukia.

"What did you see?" asked Rukia.

"What do you mean?" asked Renji with a sweat drop, he vaguely remember before he passed out that he promised to tell no one what he saw.

"You're injuries are caused by blood loss." Said Nami with her eye twitching.

"Yes and." Answered Renji.

"You lost all the blood from you're nose." Said Rukia.

"Don't beat him up!" cried Chopper.

"Fine…" muttered Rukia.

"But if we ever find out what you saw." Said Nami.

Renji gulped and noticed Yoruichi laughing… he knew that the talking cat probably enjoying messing with people like.

"I really hope she relives herself to them soon." Thought Renji with his eye twitching.

Sometime later Sanji tried to get some information from Renji on who Renji peeped on, Renji turned this into a argument about how Sanji constantly serves the women of the crew and the two started fighting… again… that's when Zoro got into the fray.

Fortunately it wasn't broken up by Nami… unfortunately it was broken by a gate to the Soul Society.

"I have a bad feeling about it." Said Renji.

That's when the doors opened and Momo and Lieutenant Kira came though the gates, with their badges on signifying their status as Lieutenants.

"We are not here to fight or arrest. We are here merely to see what's going on with Lieutenant Abarai." Said Lieutenant Kira.

Both he and Momo saw ]that Renji was looked like he was just beaten up by the other two… Zoro and Sanji looked the same.

"Did we come at a bad time?" asked Momo with a sweat drop.

Not too long later…

"So after one of them defeated you, you decided to stay, right?" asked Lieutenant Kira.

"That's right…" answered Renji, "You're not surprised, are you?"

The other tow Lieutenants looked at each other then at Renji.

"No, we aren't." answered Momo.

"All she did was a last resort tactic to help them… now she's wanted for that. Granted one of them is a Quincy. Still, I can't just watch her get arrested and maybe even executed for this." Said Renji.

"And considering you were going to break your 50 year long silence on the day she came from her assignment you had to help her." said Lieutenant Kira.

Renji sighed…

"We came here to talk, but due to the laws we are enemies now." Said Momo, "Don't worry though! I know for a fact Captain Aizen thinks the Straw Hats aren't really doing bad things, so maybe I can convince him to help you incase you're all arrested."

"Thanks…" said Renji with a sweat drop.

"We have to go now." Said Lieutenant Kira.

"Be careful Renji." Said Momo.

The two of them left, knowing that the next time they saw him they would be enemies.

"So… old friends of yours?" came a voice.

Renji turned around and saw Robin.

"Were you listening on that?" asked Renji with a sweat drop.

"I noticed the way you acted." Said Robin.

"We were class mates in the academy and were sent the same division together for a while." Explained Renji.

"I see…" said Robin.

Robin walked away thinking.

"You're thinking that this is the beginning of a civil war in the soul Society?" came a voice.

Robin turned around and saw Yoruichi…

"Yes…" said Robin, "Is someone pulling the strings in this?"

"I would tell you, but you're crew isn't that deep in yet." Said Yoruichi.

"I see." Said Robin.

"You know about my true form, don't you?" asked Yoruichi.

Robin smirked, "Yes, I do."

"I thought so… I know I don't need to ask you to keep it quiet until the time comes." Said Yoruichi.

Robin nodded, after all, she was the best one in the crew to keep it quiet about both the upcoming civil war that Straw hats were already knee high in and Yoruichi's true form.

Meanwhile with Kenpachi…

Kenpachi and Yachiru found themselves in a tangerine orchid. Kenpachi sighed.

"I think we're back in the east blue." Sighed Kenpachi.

"How do you know?" asked Yachiru.

"Just a hunch." Said Kenpachi as they walked past Nojiko (unaware of them).

Yes, somehow they in the East Blue again.

Next Time: The Crew lands on an Island that has for some reason a high amount Hollows. However things get messy with the appearance of another Quincy... and this one is a Traditional Quincy. Who is he? And what are his ties to Usopp beyond being a Quincy? Find out next time!


	33. A Traditional Quincy

A/N: Good news everyone! Someone made a Bleach Marimo fan art... here's a link... please take all of the spaces: http : // bornatiger - chan . deviantart . com / art / Bleached - Marimo - 108885509

Finally I got some fan art! Yay... okay... so the person didn't read it and was just a friend of winter knight... who helped me get fan art... who himself has a ton of fan art from his fics... And the only piece I have isn't even a fan of mine... Now I'm sad (goes into the fetal position with the air black around here)

(Purple haired soul reaper from chapter 13 takes over)

Soul Reaper: Okay... why am I doing the author's note? (whisper's from production assistant) Okay... so no spoilers then... (turns to readers) Okay! so please check it out... and if you're a fan of any of Emma's fics please make fan art... please... on with the chapter. Also Uryu and his family will be the only human characters from Bleach to appear... So only them... okay! On with the chapter!

Chapter 33: A Traditional Quincy

The Straw Hats landed on an island… of course since it was it was an inhabited island. Which meant the inhabited traditions: Luffy runs off, Nami goes clothes shopping (with Belle Mere tagging along), Sanji goes food shopping, Zoro goes find a tavern (gets lost… this time with Rukia and Renji tagging along) and the rest of the crew is left to their own decides (or is forced to look for Luffy).

With Zoro, Rukia and Renji, he finally turned around and yelled out, "Why are you two following me!"

"Because you lack a sense of direction." Said Rukia laughing.

"Really? He does?" asked Renji.

There was a silence as Zoro expected Renji to make fun of him… so much so that a tumble weed blew past them which was strange in that this partaker island was a fall island where tumble weeds would usually roam.

"Aren't you going to make fun of me?" asked Zoro.

"Hey I used to be a member of 11th Division, so it could be a true swords man thing." Said Renji.

"What?" asked Zoro who then remembered those constants warning of Captain Kenpachi wanting to fight him but hasn't shown up yet due to his lack of sense of direction.

"Renji's unable to make fun of people with out a sense of direction… I think it was beaten out of him." laugh Rukia.

That made Zoro laugh.

"That's not true! Stop laughing!" yelled Renji.

That's when they heard several roars.

"Oh great…" muttered Zoro.

"We're wanted men, so we don't have to take them out." Said Renji with a shrug.

Rukia glared at them as she placed her glove on the hand forced them out of the body or Gigai pending out who it was.

"Fine… we're go investigate." Muttered Renji.

"But you have to stay here." Said Zoro with a smirk.

Rukia sighed looked at the two bodies.

The two ran off to find where the Hollows were. Rukia sighed… then turned to the bodies… that's when she got a rather interesting idea.

"So that's why Usopp gave me that camera." Said Rukia with a smirk.

With Nami and Belle Mere… they got to s a shop where screaming girls were out side… screaming over some rather nerdy looking boy with blue-ish black hair wearing glasses.

"Oh my god! It's the famous fashion designer Ishida Uryu!" screamed a girl.

Nami and Belle Mere looked at boy.

"Who is he?" asked Belle Mere.

"He's a recent fashion designer who created the Quincy Cross line of clothing." Said Nami, "his clothes are really popular, but their not my style."

That's when Uryu checked his watch… "I'm sorry, I have to go." He said in a rather cold and harsh way.

All the girls cried and as he left. He looked at Nami and Belle Mere… well more like Belle Mere… and glared harshly at here then he left.

"Why was he glaring at me?" asked Belle Mere with a sweat drop.

"I honestly don't know." Said Nami.

With Renji and Zoro they arrived in a crowded ally way that was full of Hollows.

"What are they doing gathered around in an alley way?" asked Zoro.

"I have no idea." Said Renji.

Both often unshed their Zanpakutos , when it suddenly several spiritual arrows hit the hollows within the alley way… killing them instantly.

"What the!" yelled Zoro.

Both of them looked up and saw a mysterious figure dressed in white standing on a nearby roof top and the most unsettling thing was that he was holding a Quincy bow. The figure jumped down on the other side so the two couldn't chase him.

"I don't think that was Usopp." Said Renji.

"You think?" asked Zoro.

Of course here a long list of why that person wasn't Usopp… first of all the person killed the hollows which Usopp would never do unless he had to, 2nd was that that person seemed to look down at them in hatred, and finally… the hair and nose was all wrong… his nose didn't' look like Pinocchio's and his hair was frizzy at all.

"We're going to have to find Usopp." Muttered Renji.

Ley's go find Rukia first." Muttered Zoro.

"I have a feeling that Rukia's done something funny with you're body." Said Mugimugi-Chan.

"Shut up!" thought Zoro.

When they arrived, they noticed their bodies weren't in their potions they last left them.

"Rukia!" yelled Renji and Zoro.

Let's just say they were in a certain way… that should not be described… okay… it looked like they pass out on each other in a certain position.

"There's something going on and we have to find Usopp!" yelled Zoro.

"What happened?" asked Rukia.

"There's another Quincy on this island." Muttered Zoro.

"What? Are you sure?" asked Rukia.

The two nodded…

"And it's not like Usopp at all?" asked Rukia.

The two nodded…

"We have to go find him." Said Rukia.

"But first, never tell this about anyone." Said Renji pointing down.

"Okay… I won't tell anyone." Said Rukia.

Both of them instantly knew there was something suspicious about it.

With Usopp he was down a street when he passed by Uryu leaning against a lamppost.

"Isn't it the blood traitor." Muttered Uryu.

"What?" asked Usopp looking at him, he then got a good look, "Have we met before?"

"Yes, we have… we also share great grand parents." Said Uryu.

Usopp's eyes widened, "You…" he said.

"So… what are you doing hanging out with a bunch of Soul Reapers?" asked Uryu.

"What does have to you with anything?" asked Usopp.

"You're a blood traitor… you've been aiding Soul, Reapers with their problems." Said Uryu.

Usopp glared at Uryu, "You don't know anything, I'm a wanted man in the Soul Society, and so are all the Soul Reapers on my ship.

"What did they do? Betray the Soul Society?" asked Uryu.

"Yeah… pretty much." Said Usopp.

Uryu glared at Usopp, "I would never believe that… All Soul Reapers are the same…" muttered Uryu taking out a silver cross. The Silver Cross began to glow and out came his Quincy Bow.

"I don't know how you can fraternize with those kind… do you lack Quincy Pride?" asked Uryu.

"Of course I have Quincy Pride… I just see the point hating Soul Reapers!" yelled Usopp.

Uryu shot an arrow at Usopp, which he dodged. Usopp took out his own cross and summoned his bow… the two f them knew it was going to be a fight between Quincys… and no knew who would win.

Meanwhile with Kenpachi…

Kenpachi and Yachiru were in a corn maze, lost… both were getting frustrated.

"You know what… screw maze etiquette!" yelled Kenpachi.

Kenpachi deiced to go though the corn… what was electrocuted for trying to go though it.

"What just happened?" asked Yachiru.

Kenpachi moved the corn and saw it had the sign, "Corn electrified for you enjoyment"

"Why you!" yelled Kenpachi taking out his sword and striking the sign… but once again got electrocuted and fell down the ground. He saw there was another sign that read ""Signs also electrified"

And with that this author ran out of humorous ideas to put Kenpachi and Yachiru… to such an extent she stole a joke from an episode of The Simpsons.

Next Time: Usopp and Uryu right fight it out over Quincy Pride! What happened to Uryu to make them like this? What does Usopp mean that Uryu's grandfather would never want him to like that! What the hell is going on? And will Kenpachi ever get out of that maze? Find out next time!


	34. Quincy VS Quincy

A/N: Well this was quite an interesting one, as the updates are a mixture of requests and stories I fell should be updated for various reason, this one is interesting as not one person but two people requested this one to be updated. So that's interesting...

Also this will be the last chapter with meanwhile with Kenpachi... see the next chapter preview for details.

Anyways, you know the deal, if you want to see something updated that hasn't been updated that part of the overhaul please PM or reveiw whaty you want (especially PM... I'm curious at how this new PM system works)... enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 34: Quincy VS. Quincy

The two shot arrows at each other. While Usopp had the aim, Uryu had skills Usopp didn't, he was more used to his Quincy Bow. Both of them were grazed by arrows many times but managed to avoid fatal hits… both of them were now taking a short break to catch their breath.

"What happened to you?" asked Usopp, "You were like your grandfather. You wanted to help the Soul Reapers."

"You don't understand." muttered Uryu.

"What don't I understand?" asked Usopp.

"I had heard your mother died by natural causes, that there were very few hateful words said between your mother and the Soul Reapers that came to fetch her." said Uryu, "My teacher on the other hand… died by Hollows… when the Soul Society came too late to save him! We both know that we're closely, monitored by the Soul Society whenever a Hollow Attacks. Those Soul Reapers let my grand father die!"

Usopp stared at Uryu with his eyes wide.

"That's why Soul Reapers are our enemies! They hate us and we should hate them!" muttered Uryu.

That's when Uryu fired another arrow at Usopp, which Usopp managed to dodge.

"This isn't good." thought Usopp.

Meanwhile with Rukia, Zoro and Renji, they passed by Nami and Belle Mere leaving a store, they doubled back when they saw them.

"Have you seen Usopp?" asked Rukia.

"No, we haven't, why?" asked Nami.

"There's another Quincy on the island." said Zoro.

That when it hit Belle Mere, "So that's why he glared at me." she said.

"What?" asked Nami.

"That fashion designer who glared at me. It figures a Quincy would name his clothing line that." said Belle Mere.

That's when Nami realized it too, Uryu's line of clothing was Quincy Cross. It was so obvious.

"We haven't seen Usopp but we have seen the Quincy." said Nami.

"What how do you know it was him?" asked Renji.

"He glared at me." said Belle Mere with a sweat drop.

"That makes sense…" said Rukia with a sweat drop.

"So what does he look like." said Zoro.

There's a picture of him right there." said Nami pointing to handy dandy poster of Uryu and his announcement that was going to be in town all that week.

"He's a fashion designer? Weird." said Renji.

Back where the fight was taking place. The two continued to exchange blows. But neither hit.

"Damn it…" thought Usopp who began to think of the only time he met Uryu.

(Flashback)

A young Usopp was playing pirate. When the heard a kindly laugh behind him, he turned around and saw an old man with a boy about his age by his side.

"You wouldn't happen to Usopp would you?" asked the old man.

"How do you know?" asked Usopp.

The old man took out a silver thing that looked like a Pentacle. Usopp realized what it meant.

"I would like to see your mother." said the old man.

Usopp nodded and took him and boy to his house. When Usopp got there, Banchina (Usopp's mother) was reading a book.

"Mom… there's some weird old man who wants to see you." said Usopp pointing to old the man who merely left.

"Uncle Soken." said Banchina surprised, then noticed the boy.

"It's been a long time Banchina." said the old man named Soken with a laugh.

"And you must be Ryuken's son." said Banchina.

There was a silence… as if Banchina had nothing else to say about the boy's father.

"That's okay I don't like my dad either." said the boy.

Soken sighed, "Uryu, what have I told you about your father." he sighed.

"But dad doesn't' want to follow in the tradition!" said the young Uryu.

"Usopp this is my uncle Soken and his grandson, Uryu. Their Quincy too." said Banchina, "Why don't you two play outside."

"Sure! Okay!" said Usopp.

Uryu followed Usopp outside.

"So I take it unlike Uryu he's going to follow his father's foot steps." said Soken watching Usopp leaving with Uryu.

Banchina nodded… "You're not going to try to train Usopp are you?"

"No… I know you trained him in your parents self defense style." said Soken.

Banchina nodded, "That's not really a good way to put it." said Banchina.

"I guess sit and wait would be a better one." sighed Soken.

There was a small silence, "Is it true Uryu ran away to join you?" asked Banchina.

"He did… his father would let him train with me so he ran away. He was so insistent that I couldn't help it."

Banchina laughed at that part… then the two began to catch up.

Outside… Usopp and Uryu were more like talking rather than playing.

"So… you train so much than playing." said Usopp.

"I don't meet that many kids while training to be a Quincy." said Uryu.

"So all you want to do is become a Quincy?" asked Usopp.

"No! I do want to become a Quincy to protect everyone I can! And when I'm not fighting Hollows I want to be a fashion designer!" said Uryu

"What?" asked Usopp confused.

"That's a person who designs and makes clothes." explained Uryu.

"Well when I'm not fighting Hollows I'm going to become a pirates just like my dad." said Usopp.

"You want to follow your dad? Why?" asked Uryu.

"What do you mean why?" asked Usopp.

"All my dad cares about is making money. He's a big rich doctor on another island. He hates being a Quincy. He doesn't even want me to be a Quincy!" said Uryu pouting slightly.

"My mom told me that my dad didn't see ghosts but was okay with her seeing them and told her that it okay for her to train to fight Hollows." said Usopp.

"Really? You're lucky." said Uryu.

"I never met my dad." said Usopp.

"Oh…" said Uryu.

There was a small awkward silence…

"You want to climb that tree?" asked Usopp.

"No I don't' want to ruin my clothes." said Uryu.

There was a small awkward silence…

"You're weird." said Usopp.

"Yeah… well you're funny looking." said Uryu.

By the time it was for Soken and Uryu to leaving the island Banchina and Soken saw the two fighting… well like the little kids they were…

(End of Flashback)

"Oh that's right… we never got along…" thought Usopp with a sweat drop.

That's when it came to him how to stop this fight… err… to defeat Uryu.

Meanwhile with Rukia, Renji and Zoro they continued their search for Usopp (or at least the other Quincy) when Rukia stopped.

"What is it?" asked Renji.

"Do you sense that?" asked Rukia.

Both guys stared at Rukia… as if she said something crazy… that's when she whacked two of them in the heads.

"Neither one of you can sense spiritual pressure can't you?" asked Rukia.

Zoro had a look on his face as if he didn't know what she was talking about, while Renji had a look of "please don't talk about it… you know I can't do Kido very well".

"Just follow me." she muttered.

"You had enough blood traitor?" asked Uryu.

"No." said Usopp, "Because I'm going to win."

"I doubt it." said Uryu.

That's when Usopp shot another arrow; this time at Uryu bow… this created a small explosion of energy around Uryu's arm. When it bleared Uryu was holing his arm in pain which was bleeding a lot.

"Why you…" muttered Uryu.

"I'm a pirate now, you know that." said Usopp.

Uryu gritted his teeth, "Well I guess we did say what we were going to become when we weren't fighting Hollows." said Uryu.

The wind blew passed them…

"Are you gay?" asked Usopp.

No I'm not gay!" yelled Uryu.

That's when Rukia, Zoro and Renji arrived. Uryu glared at them.

"You're those two from eerier… sorry to say I won't be fighting you. My idiot cousin used my own power against me. I won't be fighting Hollows any time soon." muttered Uryu.

Uryu began to leave, as Uryu walked away Usopp finally called out.

"Wait! I was one more question!"

""What?" muttered Uryu.

"How much Harry Potter do you read?" asked Usopp.

"I don't read it at all… why did you ask me that stupid question?" muttered Uryu staring at his distant cousin.

"Because you keep calling me blood traitor and that's what… just never mind." said Usopp.

Uryu shook his head, "This loss means I have to get stronger… there's no way am I loosing to him again." he thought.

"Wait one more thing!" yelled Usopp.

"What!" yelled Uryu, "Are you trying to add insult to injury?"

"No… it's just that. You said your grand father died. My mom told me that he really wanted to work with the Soul Reapers. If your Grandfather was alive wouldn't he want you to get along with them?" asked Usopp.

"Shut up blood traitor, like I said you wouldn't understand." said Uryu finally leaving.

Usopp sighed as he with drew his bow.

"He really has some issues…" sighed Usopp shaking his head.

"You should really see Chopper." said Rukia.

Yeah." said Usopp.

"So who is he… other than a famous fashion designer?" asked Renji.

"His dad and my mom were cousins. So I'm not sure what that makes us." said Usopp, "Our grand parents had different methods of fighting Hollows so that's one thing that spilt about us."

"I see." said Rukia.

"So we don't need to worry about him?" asked Renji.

"No for a while." said Usopp.

Usopp sighed… he really didn't want to fight a fellow Quincy ever. But he guessed that's what happens when he travels with Soul Reapers… maybe it was for the better for Uryu… or maybe it would just make him for vengeful and hate Soul Reapers even more… who really knew.

Meanwhile with Kenpachi…

Kenpachi and Yachiru were still trapped within the corn maze.

"Hey! Kenny! I have an idea! Why don't you throw me into the air and I can see where's the way out." said Yachiru.

Kenpachi tossed Yachiru into the air.

"Corn… (tossed back up) more corn… (tossed back up) another kid getting thrown into the air, (toed back up witch's coven… (tossed back up) giant robot battle (tossed back up) I'm going to get sick!"

Kenpachi stopped doing it so that Yachiru's stomach can settle.

Kenpachi muttered under his breath… he then tried to attack the corn… but…

"Kenny… the corn is electrified… remember." said Yachiru.

"Yes, now I do…" said Kenpachi.

And so they were still stuck in the corn… but it won't be long until they come out… no really!

Next Time: Kenpachi and Yachiru finally make to the Thousand Sunny. But before Kenpachi can fight someone two things must be done. First is to get to an island so that they can have a decent fight and 2. Figure out who's going to fight him! Who will fight Kenpachi? And what will be Yachiru's nicknames for the crew? Find out next time!


	35. Finally! Kenpachi Shows up!

A/N: Sorry, I meant to update this last week, but (as you might have heard) my lap top crapped out on me the day I started writing it... I meant to update The Biju Biju Fruit after this update but computer problems got in the way. Anyways Yay! During the overhaul this story reached over 30,000 hits! Only my second to do so (the other being The Biju Biju Fruit... obviously)... although if you put together all four main stories if the New Lives Saga it comprises more hits... but I'm not counting that.

Anyways I bet you're not expecting the outcome of this chapter... really... your not going to guess who ends up fighting Kenpachi. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 35: Finally! Kenpachi Shows up!

It was a normal day with the Straw Hats… normal meant they had just defeated some bounty hunters.

"That was fun!" yelled Luffy.

That when Chopper noticed Kon sitting in the corner, in the fetal position with the air black around him.

"What happened to him?" asked Chopper.

"He tired to fight one of them, but they just brushed him off." explained Sanji.

"You know…" sighed Luffy, "Now I'm bored again."

"What!" yelled everyone one else.

Elsewhere, Kenpachi and Yachiru were walking on the ocean (and now you know how they got around).

"Do you see any boats with the Straw Hat on it?" asked Kenpachi looking around… because of his eye patch he didn't have good depth perception due to his eye patch.

"No not yet." said Yachiru.

Kenpachi couldn't wait 'till he met up with them. Ever since meeting up with Shanks and Mihawk his interest in the crew rose, however he needed to see if those two would be enough to garner his interest.

"Kenny!" yelled Yachiru pointing to a nearby ship, "The flag has a skull with a Straw Hat on it!"

Kenpachi turned around and saw the ship, "Finally."

Kenpachi ran towards to the ship as fast as he could.

The ship Yoruichi woke up from his nap and felt something.

"A soul reaper is nearby." said Yoruichi.

"Why hasn't it used a gate to get here?" asked Nami.

That's when Renji realized who it was.

"So he's _**finally**_ here." said Renji.

"Why are you putting so much emphasis on the finally?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

That's when Kenpachi jumped onto the deck as the entire crew (minus Kon who was in a bad place still) gather.

"It's Captain Zaraki." said Belle Mere.

Usopp began to freak out then realized, "Isn't the captain that you told us about?" asked Usopp.

"The one that left the Soul Society months ago…" said Renji, "What day is it?"

"It's the 12th." said Nami with a sweat drop.

Both Belle Mere and Renji took out piece of paper, both of them had numbers on them, Belle Mere had 11 while Renji had 27...

"If only he came yesterday." Mumbled Belle Mere.

Renji looked at Belle Mere, "How did you get into the pool?"

"Rangiku talked me into it." said Belle Mere with a laugh.

"Uh-huh…" said Renji with a sweat drop.

Everyone stared at the two.

"I don't want know." said Franky.

Kenpachi on the other hand wasn't paying attention to the them and was gauging the Straw Hats… he of course gained an interest in Luffy and Zoro right away. He could tell that those were powerful, he took his sword and pointed at both Luffy and Zoro who were standing next to each other.

"I challenge you two a fight." he said with a crazed smile.,

Zoro had heard about Kenpachi before from his fight with Ikkaku and Renji informed him about Kenpachi more than likely wanting to fight him, but didn't expect him wanting to fight Luffy… who hadn't heard about the battle crazy captain.

"I accept." said both.

That's when Nami whacked both of them in the head.

"Now's not the time to except a fight!" yelled Nami.

She then turned to glare at Kenpachi who shivered at the force of the glare… he silently wondered if Captain Unohana was like that when she was young.

"Why is that?" asked Kenpachi.

"Because we're on a ship." Explained Nami.

"You're right." Agreed Kenpachi with a crazed smile, "There's not enough room… and the ship will probably be destroyed from the fight."

Nami sighed in relief…

"We'll travel with your crew until you reach an island where we could fight." Said Kenpachi.

Nami sweat dropped… she couldn't help it.

"Why did he say we?" asked Usopp.

That's when Usopp's question was answered, "Kenny look what I found!" said Yachiru holding Kon who was taken out of his thoughts by the pink haired girl.

"Okay! What the hell is going on!" yelled Kon.

"Can I keep him?" asked Yachiru.

"No you can't keep me!" yelled Kon.

"No, I don't think it's a good idea to keep him." Said Kenpachi.

"Okay…" sighed Yachiru sadly.

The Straw Hats stared at the sight of the pink haired lieutenant.

"Who is she?" asked Usopp.

"That's Kenpachi's Lieutenant, Yachiru…" explained Renji.

"Pineapple head! Why are you doing here?" asked Yachiru.

"If she gives you a nickname… don't fight it." Said Renji.

That's when Yachiru saw Chopper. She ran towards him shouting "fluffy!" and began to hug him.

"Is she really a Lieutenant?" asked Sanji.

"Yes, she is." Said Belle Mere.

And so… Yachiru and Kenpachi became guests due to the fact that both Luffy and Zoro wanted to fight Kenpachi…

Wait the chapter's not over… oh… well… this happened.

"I'm fighting him first!" yelled Luffy.

"For the last time… I am!" yelled Zoro.

That's when Rukia whacked the two of them on the head.

"What was that for!" yelled Luffy.

"Just flip a coin." Muttered Rukia.

"Fine." Muttered both.

"I get head heads." Said Luffy.

Zoro only nodded…

Luffy flipped a coin and it landed…

"You don't see that everyday…" said Rukia with a sweat drop.

Indeed, it landed on it's side.

"How are we going to fight him then." Muttered Luffy.

"You guys could just fight him two against one…" Said Rukia with a sweat drop.

"She's right." Said Renji joining the conversation, "I was a member of the 11th Division until I was promoted to Lieutenant. I know Kenpachi enough to know he'll go along with it."

Zoro and Luffy nodded…

Meanwhile Nami and Belle Mere were looking over maps outside.

"Hopefully, we'll reach this island in a day." sighed Nami.

"If the maps are corrected." Agreed Belle Mere.

That's when Nami felt a tug at her skirt, she looked down and saw Yachiru.

"Um… Boob Lady, when are we going to get to the island?" asked Yachiru.

"Soon." Said Nami.

"How soon?" asked Yachiru

"Just soon…" said Nami.

"Okay!" said Yachiru who ran off… holding Kon.

"For the love of god! Someone help me! This girl is nuts!" shouted Kon as he was dragged away.

Both Nami and Belle Mere sweat dropped at Kon's desptire cries for help… also because of Nami's nickname.

"Boob lady?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

Belle Mere could only laugh at the nickname.

"Hey!" came Usopp's voice from the Crow's Nest, "I see an island!"

Kenpachi who was sitting on the mast saw the island too and smiled in his usual crazy way.

"Those two are going to worth while." He thought.

And so, with Kenpachi's arrival on the ship, he will finally fight one of the Straw Hats… wait… make that two of the Straw Hats… It's going to be a rather interesting fight after all…

Next Time: Luffy and Zoro double team against Kenpachi. But will they be able to take on Kenpachi... or will one of them fall to the extremely powerful captain? Find out next time!


	36. Two on One

A/N: All right! This story has 200 Reviews! It's only my second story that has that many reviews only behind The Biju Biju Fruit! I'm so happy... I also meant to update this a few days ago but I had problems: tired from celebrating a friend's birthday, wasn't feeling well due to certain complex reasons and I needed new head phones for my iPod and my mom went to best buy yesterday so... yeah...

Also I started a new poll involving Bleached Marimo... I won't say what it is other than it will determine the outcome of an Omake and each choice will make a very funny Omake based on "the person you'd least suspect"... that's all I'm going to say.

Also I'm sorry about this chapter... I suck at writing good fight scenes. Enjoy the chapter... I hope...

Chapter 36: Two on One

The crew arrived on a rather deserted island, which was perfect for the fight. Zoro had sense left his body and Luffy turned on his spiritual powers. Kenpachi looked ready to fight as well.

"Normally I don't take two at a time, but I'll make an exception considering your pirates." Explained Kenpachi with a crazed grin.

"I can't believe this happening…" sighed Nami messaging his head.

"This was bound to happen." Said Belle Mere.

"Those of the 11th Division live to fight." Explained Renji.

"That's not the problem." Muttered Nami.

"Then what is it?" asked Rukia.

"It's the fact that both Luffy and Zoro are fighting him at the same time." Said Nami.

Everyone sweat dropped at that sentence…

Kenpachi smirked at his opponents.

"One of you gets the first hit." Said Kenpachi with his usual smirk.

"I'll go." Said Luffy.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" shouted Luffy slamming his fist into Kenpachi's face… however something happened… Luffy screamed in pain as he retracted his hand.

"What happened?" asked Zoro.

"I think I broke my hand!" shouted Luffy.

Everyone heard this.

"Does he think he can just beat Kenny? Both of them are weaker than Kenny." Said Yachiru.

"Hey no one can beat Luffy and Zoro!" called out Chopper, "Right Usopp?"

"Uh… yeah… right." Said Usopp, he could sense that Kenpachi was much stronger than the two spiritual pressure wise.

"What's wrong?" asked Chopper.

"It's nothing really!" said Usopp.

"They can turn this battle around." Said Renji.

That's when Yachiru glared at "Pineapple head".

"But who really knows." Said Renji.

"Are you scared of a little girl?" laughed Usopp.

That's when Yachiru glared harshly at Usopp… it didn't help that she began to glow pink.

"Never mind…" laughed Usopp nervously.

Luffy nurses his hand, he found he could move it, but it still hurt like hell.

"You okay?" asked Zoro.

"Looks like we're going to have to use all the power we can muster right now." Said Luffy.

Zoro smirked… looked like they had to get much more serious than they thought.

The two of them ran at Kenpachi.

"108 Pound Canon!" shouted Zoro using the attack.

Kenpachi was launched into the air.

"Gum Gum Spear!" shouted Luffy jabbing his feet in a spear like motion into Kenpachi's chest, he fell to the ground.

"That was unexpected." Said Kenpachi getting up seemingly not injured.

"That's didn't work!" shouted both Luffy and Zoro.

Zoro smirked he guessed it was time to step things up.

"Soar! Midori Taka!" called out Zoro sending out his long range Shikai as it was known.

Kenpachi smirked when he was saw the green feather like blades. All of them converged on him, slicing him, and cutting him all over the place. The 11th Division captain fell to his knees.

"Oh no fair…" pouted Luffy.

"He defeated a captain like that?" asked Rukia.

"No…" said Yachiru with a giggle, "Kenny's just getting started."

Kenpachi smirked, "I had heard that when I was gone they changed the rules, but I didn't think I would have to use." Said Kenpachi, he then shouted, "Gentei Kaijo!"

The entire area shook, the air seemed to have gotten heavier.

"What happening?" asked Nami who appeared to have a hard time breathing.

"Kenny just got rid of one of the things holding him back." Said Yachiru, "IT would have been different if we were fighting the Soul Society. I'm surprised Monkey Boy is still standing, now that I think about it… none but Pinocchio and Pineapple Head should be standing either… I think."

Everyone sweat dropped at that one.

"So Straw Hat is still standing…" said Kenpachi with a smirk, "Granted I have never fought a Spiritually Aware Devil Fruit User."

"That's right! And I can still fight!" yelled Luffy, "Gum Gum Whip!"

Luffy kicked Kenpachi, but the attack barely did anything.

"Damn it!" yelled Luffy, "It's your turn again Zoro."

Zoro sighed heavily, "Stretch Mugimugi-Chan!" shouted Zoro.

He began to use his mid rang Zanpakuto.

"You have not one but two Zanpakuto you know the name of?" asked Kenpachi, "I envy you."

"What do you mean?" asked Zoro glaring at him.

"This is the Shikai of my Zanpakuto. I don't know the name of it so don't expect any neat tricks during the fight… unlike you." Said Kenpachi.

"Is that so?" asked Zoro with a smirk, "It wouldn't be fun otherwise…"

"I like you." Said Kenpachi with a smirk.

"I'm still in this fight too!" yelled Luffy.

"Shut up!" yelled both of them having a weird manly man sword duel moment.

"Oh…" whined Luffy.

Nami began to message her head because of a headache, she didn't know if it was all of the spiritual pressure from the battle… or maybe it was the fact that it seemed like Zoro and Kenpachi were becoming friends… That's just what they needed a giant battle obsessed spiky head…

The two fought with Zoro using Mugimugi-Chan's stretching and whip like abilities while Kenpachi dodged and blocked them.

"However there's one thing I noticed with this fight…" said Kenpachi.

"What?" asked Zoro

"Neither of your Shikai match your fighting style…" said Kenpachi.

Zoro's eyes widened, "What… do you mean?" he asked.

"I saw what you were capable of when we first started… but neither of them… match this." Explained Kenpachi, "You're weaker using them like this."

Zoro gritted his teeth, he glared at Kenpachi, "What do you mean weaker."

"Neither of them match you…" said Kenpachi, "It makes you weaker."

Kenpachi began to go on the attack and it was Zoro's turn to defend himself… that's when Kenpachi cut though Mugimugi-Chan piecing Zoro in the chest.

"Zoro!" shouted Luffy.

Zoro began to cough up blood and fell to the ground.

"Like I said… weaker…" said Kenpachi.

"Why you!" shouted Luffy.

Luffy ran towards Kenpachi aiming for another attack… Zoro tried to get up but couldn't… that's when everything froze… nothing was moving.

"He's right you know…" said a voice.

Zoro looked up and saw his third unnamed Zanpakuto standing right in front of him.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"Neither Midori Taka nor Mugimugi-Chan fits your fighting style…" said the unnamed Zanpakuto Spirit.

Zoro clenched his teeth, "You're no help."

"That's because you haven't proved your self." Said the unnamed spirit, "Now do you want to prove your self."

Zoro glared at him, "Tell me what you mean?"

The Spirited gritted his teeth and kicked him in the head and grabbed his collar, "Do you want to prove yourself?" asked the spirit.

Zoro could only nodded, "I will." Said Zoro.

"Say it like you mean it!" shouted the spirit.

"I will prove myself!" shouted Zoro.

And that's when everything became black.

Next Time: Zoro must prove himself by literally fighting with himself in order to truly wield his final Zanpakuto. What does his unnamed Zanpakuto mean that he already knew its' name. And just why is Mugimugi-Chan upset with Zoro's strange doppelganger? Find out next time!


	37. Zoro’s Internal Struggle

A/N: Sorry I put this off for a very long time... I'm really, really, really sorry... Really, I am. Anyways about the poll I meant to explain months ago: The poll is about who would win the pool involving Kenpachi all of the choices are who you would least suspect. The choices are Nemu, Yamamoto, Nanao, Tosen and Komura. So far the pool is Nemu is first place with almost half of the votes, Yamamoto in a distant second, Nanao in third and tied for last Tosen and Komura. The poll will more than likely end up lasting a long time so you have plenty of time to vote if you haven't.

Enjoy the chapter and I'll try to update soon.

Chapter 37: Zoro's Internal Struggle

Zoro opened his eyes to find himself in that field once again and only him and the unnamed Zanpakuto Spirit were there.

"Where's the other two?" asked Zoro.

Elsewhere in the field… far away enough that we can't see them." Said the unnamed sprit.

Elsewhere… Mugimugi-Chan was upset about something.

"What's you're problem?" asked Midori Taka, "PMSing?"

"Sexist eagle." Muttered Mugimugi-Chan.

"I'm a Hawk! A Hawk you speciesist…" said Midori Taka.

"That's not even a real word…" said Mugimugi-Chan, "And besides I know you're worried too."

"Of course I am… Zoro should not be exposed to that so soon." Said Midori Taka.

Back with Zoro…

"So are you ready?" asked the unnamed spirit.

The Spirit tossed Zoro a sword. It wasn't any of his Zanpakuto.

"This isn't one of my Zanpakuto." Said Zoro.

"That's right… it's an Asuchi, a nameless Zanpakuto that a Soul Reaper who are unworthy use." Said the nameless Spirit.

"Why am I using this?" asked Zoro.

The nameless spirit tossed the sword version of itself into the air, that's when a strange figure dressed in a white soul reaper uniform… Zoro's eyes widened when he saw who it was, an all white version of Zoro! He had pale skin but everything else about him was white… for some reason he gave Zoro the creeps.

"In order to prove yourself worthy you must fright yourself." Said the nameless spirit.

"Isn't that a little cliché?" asked Zoro.

"It doesn't matter if it's cliché or not! You have to fight me." Said the White Zoro.

Zoro narrowed his eyes at his white doppelganger.

The two clashed swords. The White Zoro smirked.

"You honestly don't know." Said the white Zoro.

"What do you mean?" asked Zoro.

The White Zoro pushed away Zoro.

"You never though that you've known him for a while… Honestly you never tired to remember his name?" asked the White Zoro.

"What are you talking about?" asked Zoro glaring at his pale doppelganger.

"You have been together for so long." Said the White Zoro, "You haven't realized it have you."

The White Zoro ran towards Zoro and slashed his side, Zoro barely dodged.

"Everyone's right! You are an incredible idiot." Said the White Zoro, "You never felt any sort of familiarity with him."

Zoro had a quick look at the nameless spirit who seemed to be glaring at him. That's when he remembered, the feeling he got when first meeting him.

The nameless spirit reminded him of a male version of Kuina.

"No that's not his name… of course not." Thought Zoro.

"Of course it's not her name… after she's a Hollow." Said the White Zoro with a cruel smirk, "But still you should know his name."

"That's right you should!" yelled the unnamed spirit who seemed to be getting angrily.

"I thought…" said the White Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Like he said, we've been together for so long." Said the unnamed spirit.

"You know the rules and so do I!" yelled Mugimugi-Chan from the distance.

"I told you, stay out of this!" yelled the unnamed spirit.

He glared harshly at Zoro, "You learned my name a long time ago! Why haven't you figured it out yet!"

That's when Zoro realized it. The unnamed spirit… was…

That's when Zoro realized that he had his real Zanpakuto in his hands while the double that the Asuchi.

"Thanks for finally realizing it." Said the unnamed spirit.

Back in the waking world…

It was as if nothing happened… everything was going on as if nothing happened within Zoro's mind.

"Gum Gum…" shouted Luffy.

"Stop!" shouted Zoro.

Someone looked to see Zoro getting back up.

"So your back up." Said Kenpachi.

Zoro grabbed the Zanpakuto he never obtained Shikai with.

"I will never give up! I will follow my dream! Wado Ichimonji!"

That's when the Zanpakuto split into three separate swords.

"Wait… he has three Zanpakuto… yet this one means he has two more swords… and… wait…" said Yachiru, "My head hurts."

"So I take it, it's unheard of." Said Robin with a smirk.

"It's unheard of to have three different Zanpakuto Spirits." Said Rukia, "But this… this doesn't even make any sense."

"He has three individual Zanpakuto… one just have happens to be a triple release Zanpakuto." Said Yoruichi, "It's nothing much…"

"Nothing much! He has 5 swords!" yelled Sanji.

"Yeah, but three of them are part of the same sword." Said Yoruichi, "I'm actually interested in what I'm going to see."

Back on the battlefield…

"So a triple release sword… This looks interesting." Said Kenpachi.

"That's really cool Zoro!" said Luffy.

Zoro on the other hand was looking at his sword.

"So you've been my Zanpakuto the whole time… I should have known." Thought Zoro.

Indeed, Wado Ichimonji was his third Zanpakuto the whole time.

Back in Zoro's mindscape, both Wado Ichimonji and the White Zoro talked.

"Thanks for helping." Said Wado Ichimonji to the White Zoro.

"It was no problem." Said the White Zoro, "After all if he dies his power will never be mine."

"Like that will ever happen." Said a Mugimugi-Chan making herself known.

"Well, well isn't the cheerful spirit." Said the White Zoro with an evil smirk.

She glared harshly at the White Zoro.

The White Zoro laughed…

"Well… one day we will find out which one of us is stronger…" said the White Zoro, "But today won't be that day."

Oh yeah!" yelled Mugimugi-Chan.

Mugimugi-Chan ran towards the white Zoro, she leaned for a punch but the White Zoro disappeared.

"But I said today won't be today." Said White Zoro appearing behind her.

That's when he licked her neck. Mugimugi-Chan jumped away, covered where he licked her.

"You sick freak." Muttered Mugimugi-Chan.

"Well it's been fun but I have to go." Said the White Zoro.

That's when the White Zoro disappeared causing Mugimugi-Chan to grit her teeth in anger.

"I swear! I will take that parasite! Even if it kills me!" growled Mugimugi-Chan.

Wado Ichimonji sighed, "Mugimugi-Chan…" he said.

"What?" asked Mugimugi-Chan.

"Why did you yell that out earlier?" asked Wado Ichimonji.

"Couldn't help myself… you pretty much set me up." Said Mugimugi-Chan.

Wado Ichimonji sweat dropped… he didn't want to know what she meant… but figure it out when Midori Taka was humming a certain song.

Back in the waking World, both Zoro and Luffy got ready to fight.

"You ready Luffy?" asked Zoro.

"Of course." Said Luffy with a big grin.

And so the battle continued with Zoro finally learning his third Zanpakuto's name… and it turned out, he knew it all along…

Next Time: The tides have turned, but Kenpachi have several more tricks up his sleeve... just how many handicaps does he have? Also just what is Wado Ichimonji's abilities? Find out next time!


	38. Sharper

A/N: I didn't think I'd update this so soon, but: Hurray! This story hit 40,000 hits! Yay! Sorry if this chapter isn't up to your expiations... but I really hated this arc. Sorry... But the next arc will make up for it.

Oh and starting with this chapter will begin a new Omake series: A Pirate's Guide to Soul Reapers, which will appear at the end of every chapter... also the poll's closed due to me updating much sooner than I thought... sorry to those who never got their chance at voting.

Enjoy the chapter... I hope...

Chapter 38: Sharper

The tension in the air was something everyone could feel. The spectators knew it was going to get serious very soon.

"All right! This is going to be fun." Said Yachiru cheerfully.

"I have a question." Said Usopp.

"If it's about how she become his Lieutenant… it's because he said so." Answered Renji.

"That makes sense…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"You'd be surprised how old some of us look." Said Belle Mere, "One of the captains looks no older than 10… trust me, it took some time getting used to."

Back on the battlefield, Zoro needed to know something.

"What are your abilities?" thought Zoro.

"It's better to wait an see." Said Wado Ichimonji from inside his head, "After all it's always better for you to see rather than for me to explain it."

Zoro sighed when he heard that.

"You ready?" asked Luffy.

Zoro nodded.

"I'm ready when you are." Said Kenpachi.

Once again the battle started. Zoro ran with… well with his three in one Zanpakuto, he swiped at Kenpachi, making a relatively small cut.

"Is that all you got?" asked Kenpachi.

That's when Luffy appeared above him.

"Gum Gum Spear!"

The Kenpachi saw the attacking coming for him and he dodged.

Kenpachi ran towards Zoro.

"So you're focusing all of your attacks on me." Said Zoro.

"That's right." Said Kenpachi.

"Hey no fair!" yelled Luffy.

The two were locked… when Zoro decided to try to use Oni Giri. It worked… in fact he noticed something right away.

"They're sharper than earlier." Thought Zoro, that's when he realized the longer the battle… "They get sharper."

"That's right… you figured it… didn't think you'd get it so soon." Said Wado Ichimonji, "Each second you have it on, your Spiritual Pressure is absorbed into the blades, making them sharper."

Zoro nodded, he seemed to understand, but he knew he had to do one thing.

Zoro sighed, "Luffy!"

"Yeah?" asked Luffy.

"Leave the rest of this fight to me!" said Zoro.

Luffy sighed, pouted, "Fine… since he's not going to fight me back." Said Luffy, "But he owes me a good fight!"

Kenpachi gave a crazy smile.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He said.

Luffy joined the other spectators, he then sat down the ground and began to pout.

"Is going to be okay?" asked Yachiru.

"He's just going to pout a lot." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Why can't me and Zoro take him on as a team." Muttered Luffy.

Down at the fight, the two exchanged blows. When Kenpachi blocked one of Zoro attacks.

That's when Kenpachi noticed that the triple Zanpakuto was cutting into his own, so he back away.

"Just fight you, I didn't think I'd have to resort to using this!" said Kenpachi.

That was when Kenpachi took off his eye patch… causing a explosion of spiritual pressure. Most of the Straw Hats fell because of it, really the only ones who were able to stand in the spectators were Luffy, Robin, Sanji, Usopp, Rukia and Renji, as well as Yachiru, Kon and Yoruichi.

"What just happened!" yelled Sanji.

"It's one of Kenny's handicaps!" said Yachiru.

"How many handicaps does he have?" asked Usopp.

"That doesn't matter now! We have to get them out of here." Said Rukia.

Everyone nodded but Luffy.

"I'm going to stay and watch." Said Luffy.

"Figures." Muttered Sanji.

Zoro the evacuation by everyone but Luffy, Yachiru and Yoruichi.

Back on the battlefield, Zoro stared at the eyes patch… which had little eyes and mouth on the inside.

"What the hell are those things!" yelled Zoro.

"Oh these, I had Research and Development make this for me." Said Kenpachi, "This eats my spiritual energy."

"So you could be weaker." Said Zoro who quickly figured it out, "If you didn't wear it you would kill them easily."

Kenpachi smirked, "Wow you seemed to earn a lot for a fake Soul Reaper." Said Kenpachi with a smirk, "Either way! This is the longest time that I would have to resort to this."

"Before we start fighting again… one more thing…" said Zoro, "Why an eye patch."

"It's so that I would have bad depth perception." Said Kenpachi.

Zoro sweat dropped.

That's when the started up again. The two exchanged bloody blows. Blood spurted out.

Zoro made a made that almost cut off Kenpachi's arm off.

"It's time to settle this." Said Kenpachi.

"You know Zoro." Said Wado Ichimonji, "he's having problems with his Zanpakuto… if you beat him… then maybe… maybe he will finally learn to work with his Zanpakuto rather than against."

"Where did that come from?" thought Zoro.

"Hey… right now the author's depressed, and just wants to finish this chapter so she could get to the next arc and wants to do it before 5:30 so she can watch the 12th Pokémon Movie." Said Mugimugi-Chan.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"Just breaking the 4th wall… it's really fun!" said Mugimugi-Chan.

"Just let me handle it." Said Wado Ichimonji.

Zoro could almost see Wado Ichimonji over his shoulders helping him.

The two both ran to each other and sliced each other the same time. Blood came from their wounds. Zoro was the first to fall.

"Heh… looks like you won." Said Kenpachi.

His Zanpakuto was cut in half… and he too fell to the ground.

"Zoro!" yelled Luffy.

Yachiru ran towards Kenpachi. She gave a polite bow to Zoro.

"Thank you for the fight! It's been a long time since I saw Kenny this happy." Said Yachiru.

Yachiru turned to Luffy, "I hope you can have your fight in the future with him too!" said Yachiru.

She drew her Zanpakuto, doors appeared, she grabbed Kenpachi and the two disappeared into the doors.

"We should get him back to the ship." Said Yoruichi.

Luffy nodded, he went over to Zoro to pick him up. They both heard a noise, like something fell some Zoro's robes. Both Luffy and Yoruichi's eyes winded when they saw what it was.

Hours later in the Soul Society, Kenpachi woke up in the Hospital. AKA the 4th Division.

He looked to see Yachiru asleep by his side. He knew one thing.

"That moss head beat me." He thought.

He looked at his Zanpakuto in the corner.

"Maybe when I get out of here…" thought Kenpachi, "I will learn you name."

And so the fight between Kenpachi was done with… perhaps the next arc will be much more earlier to write…

A Pirate's Guide to Soul Reapers: The Winner of the Poll… Err… Pool is…

A Soul Reaper, waited… he was the keeper of the Pool, it was his job to make sure no one stole the money and give to the rightful winner. Kenpachi had returned earlier that day and everyone was wondering who won.

And so he waited, at the location that was on everyone's tickets.

That's when the winner arrived… it Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi… of the 12th Division. She handed her ticket shocking the poor guy.

"What you won?" asked the Soul Reaper.

Nemu nodded.

"You… entered the pool?" asked the soul reaper.

Nemu once again nodded…

The Soul Reaper entered a catatonic state as the artificial soul reaper left.

The next day the Soul Reaper retired from making pools swore off gambling for the rest of his life…

End of Guide

Next Time: It just a quiet day with the Straw Hats... just a normal quiet day... okay... they get chased by Marines and other things happen... but that's normal for them all right.


	39. Just A Quiet Normal Day

A/N: Wow... I'm updating early today. Usually I do in the afternoon, but today I'm in the morning... I'm glad I made plans for the afternoon (going to see Toy Story 3... again. It's that good of a movie)...

Anyhow... If you read Souls Reborn the other day, you saw that I said Bleached Marimo was nearing 50,000 hits... And yeah! That's why I'm updating! 50,000 hits! Second only to The Biju Biju Fruit when it comes to my stories. In fact it's a second to The Biju Biju Fruit in all but C2s (in it's a 6 way tie for 4th place)... but man I really have to update it more often. Anyways enjoy the new chapter... short but with a really awesome twist ending!

Chapter 39: Just A Quiet Normal Day

Zoro stared at Wado Ichimonji… he still couldn't believe it… even it's been a few days, it was also his Zanpakuto.

"Why are staring at your sword?" asked Renji.

"Have you ever heard of a sword becoming a Zanpakuto?" asked Zoro.

"It's very rare." Said Renji, "But not unheard of."

"I see…" said Zoro looking at his sword.

"Hey! There's a ton of Marines showing up!" yelled Usopp.

"Damn it." Muttered Zoro.

"Don't worry… I'm sure we can take them." Said Renji unsheathing his sword.

That's when Belle Mere grabbed his ear.

"Right now it's best if we avoid the attention of the Marines…" said Belle Mere.

Renji sighed… even though he was older than her… she still that imposing thing about her that was very hard to describe. Maybe it was because she was someone's mom.

Sometime later… after the fight…

"Boy that an interesting fight." Said Luffy.

"Yeah, especially the giant guy with all those swords." Said Usopp.

"You ran away like a chicken." Said Renji.

"At least I was able to fight." Said Usopp.

"Don't make fun of that." Said Renji, "Next time pirates show up, I'll show off what I can do."

"You know… never mind…" said Usopp not wanting to get into the argument.

"Hey! Can someone help me with this?" asked Franky who was fixing some loose boards.

Everyone in the conversation looked at Renji.

"Why do I have to help him?" asked Renji.

"It's either helping him or help Luffy with his bath tonight." Said Zoro.

Renji shrugged, he had heard of the stories of Luffy's bath so he decided to go with the easy thing.

"So what do you need help with." Said Renji.

"I need you to help me hold things." Said Franky pulling out the hammer from his Speedo.

"You know… what… never mind…" sad Renji walked away… after all he's seen where the Speedo has been.

He approached Zoro, "I changed my mind… trying to bathe Luffy would be much more be able than holding Franky's… things…"

"Okay…" said Zoro with a shrug.

"By the way, why didn't' you tell me he keeps those things in his pants." Said Renji.

"I thought you knew, you do sleep in the same room." Said Zoro.

"I don't pay attention toe Franky's personal property." Muttered Renji.

That's when the two of them began to fight… soon joined by Sanji for the hell of it.

It ended when Nami whacked them good.

"Stop fighting!" she yelled out.

"Fine…" muttered both Renji and Zoro like scolded children.

"Yes Nami!" said Sanji with love in his voice.

"Idiot…" both Renji and Zoro said at the same time.

"What did you say!" yelled Sanji.

That's when the fight started again… fortunately a pirate ship appeared in the distance.

"All right!" yelled Renji, "Finally!"

Sometime later…

"See that's how you beat up pirates." Said Renji.

"I still beat up more." Said Sanji.

Renji scoffed, "If I didn't have this stupid Gigai then…" said Renji.

"You would have cheated." Said Zoro.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Renji.

"It's means you can't leave your body." Said Rukia.

"This ship already has enough Spiritual Contamination." Said Usopp.

"That's right." Said Rukia, "I'm surprised this entire ship isn't crawling with Hollows."

That was when a Hollow appeared.

"You just had to say it." Said Renji.

Renji began to struggle… he had no way to get out of that Gigai.

Rukia then forced Zoro out of his body, with Zoro killing the Hollow Quickly.

"Damn it!" yelled Renji half way out of his Gigai.

"I went with Zoro because he remembered I have a glove." Said Rukia.

"Rukia!" yelled Renji.

"Sorry Renji." Said Rukia with a sly smirk.

Renji sighed… he couldn't help it.

"You got Lucky Zoro you're also here." Said Renji.

Nearby Belle Mere was watching, arrow pointed to her saying "also a Soul Reaper."

"Just ignore them." Said Nami.

"That what I was doing." Said Belle Mere.

Sometime later things were calm…

"Something's going to happen." Said Rukia.

After 5 minutes… nothing happened.

"You don't know what you talking about… do you?" asked Zoro.

Rukia whacked him in the head.

"What was that for?" asked Zoro.

"Because I felt like it." Said Rukia.

Rukia walked away.

She found a place to take a breath, "What's wrong with me lately?" she thought, "I know something is wrong."

Yoruichi watch her.

"She's almost at the point of no return." Thought Yoruichi.

The cat when went into the room where the Snail Phone was and proceeded to call someone.

"Hello?" came Kisuke's voice.

"It's me." Said Yoruichi.

"Oh… what did you want to talk about?" asked Kisuke from the other end.

"Well I think we both knew what this call is about and if you don't tell them…" said Yoruichi.

After a list of very angry threats…

"And the other hamburger will also be made from your lungs." The cat finished.

She hung up…

On the other end, Kisuke was scared.

"You think she really meant that?" ask Tessai.

"No… I don't…" said Kisuke, "But I guess we should tell the Straw Hats… about that's what's going with Rukia's powers."

Tessai nodded.

"If I don't tell the truth… then Rukia will lose her powers… for good" said Kisuke.

With Yoruichi, the cat went to lay down to rest.

"I really hope here get here in time." Said Yoruichi.

Later there was a big flash of light with two things crashing into the ocean.

"What was that?" asked Luffy.

Everyone went to see what crashed into the ocean, when it started to snow.

"That weird." Said Nami, "I didn't sense it was going to snow."

"This snow is unnatural." Said Yoruichi, "And I believe one those two are the cause."

That was two figures surfaced, Toshiro and Rangiku.

Rangiku looked up and saw Belle Mere, "Hey, Belle Mere… can you or someone else get out of here. We kind of gotten in trouble with the Soul Society."

"Rangiku… how can you say "kind of"?" asked Toshiro who looked like he would kill her.

"If it wasn't for me, you would still be in that holding cell." Said Rangiku.

Toshiro mumbled something under his breath.

"Why did this have to happen?" he asked no one in particular.

What exactly happen in the Soul Society would change a lot, as the an evil plot was just beginning…

A Pirate's Guide to Soul Reapers: Why Someone Only Had One

In Zoro Mindscape, Mugimugi-Chan was just sitting against a boulder. That was when Midori Taka landed on her antlers.

"What do you think you're doing you stupid Eagle!" yelled Mugimugi-Chan.

"I'm a hawk! A hawk!" yelled Midori Taka.

"I'll hawk you!" yelled Mugimugi-Chan.

Mugimugi-Chan forced the hawk on her antlers can began to chase him.

Wado Ichimonji sighed heavily, "This must be why everyone else has only one." He said to himself.

End of Guide

Next Time: How did Toshiro and Rangiku get in trouble with the Soul Society? When a dead body is found all evidence points to Toshiro... however it's even more complicated than that, when the dead body also happens to be a fellow captain... a Captain that Toshiro trusted. What happened? Find out next time!

A/N: Yep... Toshiro and Rangiku are the two that joins the Straw Hats... I decided to cut back the other two I promised will not be joining (that means no Hanataro... sorry ladies), but he will eventually pop in somehow... And I did come up with a great replacement... I won't say who but it is a One Piece character.


	40. The Fugitive

A/N: if you haven't heard, I added a poll to my profile to determine what I update for my 5th anniversary, so please vote if you haven't voted.

Also I will be going on a short vacation tomorrow (to celebrate my birthday with my two best friends) so I'll be gone for a days (but I will have access to internet... hopefully). Enjoy that chapter.

Chapter 40: The Fugitive

Something happened in the Soul Society… something like that has never happened in years.

Let's rewind to the previous night.

Lieutenant Momo Hinamori of the 5th Division was worried, very worried. It all started when Renji came back from his assignment to bring Rukia. It wasn't that he failed… but his behavior… then he betrayed the Soul Society and joined the Straw Hats. Though a part of her wasn't surprised. She knew the story about him and Rukia. About how he wouldn't talk to her after she was adopted by the Kuchiki Clan.

She was just so lost… but she had a few people to be with and talk to… one of them were her captain Sosuke Aizen.

She knocked on his door.

"Yes." Came his kind voice on the other.

"It's Momo, can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course." Came her captain's reply.

She went into the room, to find he was writing some sort of letter.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Is it, everything with the Straw Hats?"

"Yes…" said Momo.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Momo shook her head.

"Can I stay in here for a while?" she asked.

"Of course." He said.

She stayed there silently, until eventually she fell asleep. She woke up it find not only he was gone. But she was late for a Lieutenants meeting.

"Oh man…" she cried out.

She got dressed, did her hair and took a short cut to the meeting… as she ran towards the meeting she saw something… it looked to be a small puddle of water… that was mixed with some blood.

She looked up and saw a horrifying site. Captain Sosuke Aizen was not only pinned to the site of a building, but also partially frozen. Her screams were so loud that they were heard in the nearby building where all of the Lieutenants were.

"What's going on?" asked Lieutenant Kira.

Momo didn't say anything… she just pointed up, the other Lieutenants were shocked.

"Wow…" said Yachiru.

Except for Yachiru… then again she was raised by Kenpachi… not exactly the best childhood.

"What's going on?" asked Captain Ichimaru showing up.

"Captain Aizen." Squeaked out Momo.

Captain Ichimaru looked up and smiled "It looks like Captain Hitsugaya is behind it." He said, "It does look like Hyorinmaru's abilities."

Both Momo and Rangiku froze.

"He couldn't behind it." Thought Momo who looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"It can't be." Thought Rangiku, "But it does look like Hyorinmaru did this…"

"Izuru." Said Captain Ichimaru, "I want you to inform the other captains what has happened. I will go fine Captain Hitsugaya."

"Wait…" said Rangiku, "How do we know it's him."

"Look at Captain Aizen's body. We both know that only the most powerful Ice Zanpakuto could do that." Said Captain Ichimaru.

"What's going on here?" asked Toshiro showing up.

"You!" shouted Momo, "It's your doing."

Lieutenant Ise of the 8th division stopped her.

"Calm down!" she said holding the distraught girl back.

"What are you talking about?" asked Toshiro, then he noticed Sosuke's body. He couldn't believe his eyes, "It can be."

"So the suspect always returns to the scene of the crime." Said Captain Ichimaru.

"I didn't do it." Said Toshiro, "I was framed."

"What? Who else could have Hyorinmaru?" asked Captain Ichimaru, "It's impossible for two people to have the same Zanpakuto."

Before Toshiro could respond, the Special Forces arrived.

"Wow… looks like they arrived sooner than I thought." Said Captain Ichimaru.

"Sooner than he thought?" thought Toshiro.

Both Rangiku and Lieutenant Ise also noticed he said it as well.

The next thing Toshiro knew was darkness.

Toshiro woke up in a holding cell.

"Why would I kill him… he was helping me find out what's going on." He thought, "Is he behind it?"

There was a captain's meeting going on.

"A letter found addressed to Lieutenant Hinamori stated at he going to confront Captain Hitsugaya." Explained Captain Soi Fon.

"All signs point to Captain Hitsugaya." Said Captain General Yamamoto.

Captain Ichimaru smiled, at this which didn't go unnoticed in the members of the group who ingesting what was really going on along with the two captains.

"The Central 46 will deicide on the matter, however chances are that they will find him guilty." Explained Captain General Yamamoto.

Captain Ichimaru smiled his evil smile.

In her office Rangiku was doing paper work… something she didn't usually do… at all. Unless forced…

"He's innocent… I know it. Even wit the evidence." Thought Rangiku.

She got up and that's when she decided that even if she was going to do will get her in trouble, she was going to do it.

Hours later, Toshiro sat in his cell.

"What are you doing!" yelled on of the guards.

It was followed by screams.

Toshiro looked up and saw Rangiku.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Toshiro.

"I'm trying to get you out of here." Said Rangiku, "As much as it pains me to say this… but I think Gin has something to do with it."

"So you're trying to prove my innocence by breaking me out." Said Toshiro, "Are you drunk?"

"I'm sober." Said Rangiku, "And I'm willing to risk my life. Because I know your innocent."

She opened the cell and gave him his Zanpakuto.

"You are aware you're going about this the wrong way." Said Toshiro.

"I know. There's word of a letter written by Captain Aizen saying that he was going to confront you." Explained Rangiku.

"What?" asked Toshiro in shock.

"I haven't seen it, but I heard about it." Said Rangiku.

Toshiro knew right then and there… someone was trying to frame him on purpose. The two of them fled the room knowing that Special Forces would be called any second now.

Elsewhere Captain Ichimaru was talking to a mysterious figure.

"Rangiku went to go save him." Said the mysterious figure.

"IS that so?" asked Captain Ichimaru who seemed to be upset about that.

"That's right… however I have a plan to make this work in our favor." Said the mysterious figure.

With Toshiro and Rangiku they were running away from the Special Forces.

"They found us already." Said Toshiro.

"How are we going to get away?" asked Rangiku.

That was when the two of them saw an arm beckon to them from the corner of a nearby building.

"Who's that?" asked Rangiku going to where the arm was.

"It could be a trap." Said Toshiro.

The two of them saw a strange doorway.

"It looks like an some sort of illegal Senkaimon." Said Rangiku.

"Someone wants us to use it." Said Toshiro, "It might be a trap… or it might be an escape route… either way… it will be better than this."

Rangiku looked at him, "If he's found guilty, he will be executed." She thought.

"Let's go." He said.

"Right." She responded.

The Special Forces ran past it, as if they couldn't see it...

The two ran though the place between the world of the Living and the Soul Society, the Dangai Precipice world. They got to the other side, due to the difference in space when they got to the other side there was a small explosion, and landed in the ocean. When the two surfaced they saw they not only in the world of the living, but happened to near the Thousand Sunny. Rangiku noticing her drinking buddy knew they could ask for her help.

That was two figures surfaced, Toshiro and Rangiku.

Rangiku looked up and saw Belle Mere, "Hey, Belle Mere… can you or someone else get out of here. We kind of gotten in trouble with the Soul Society."

"Rangiku… how can you say "kind of"?" asked Toshiro who looked like he would kill her.

"If it wasn't for me, you would still be in that holding cell." Said Rangiku.

Toshiro mumbled something under his breath.

"Why did this have to happen?" he asked no one in particular.

"Um… Captain…" said Rangiku.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"You're leaking." She said.

He looked up and saw the snow, he realized that due his stress and being the human world, his spiritual powers were effecting the weather.

Back in the Soul Society, the Captains discussed what had happened.

" Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya was freed by his Lieutenant, and the are believed to have escaped into the human world." Said Captain General, "It is believe that the two have joined up with the Straw Hats somehow."

"What are we going to do?" asked Captain Unohana.

"We have to wait and see what happens for the time being." Explained Captain General Yamamoto.

Captain Unohana, Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake all had a feeling… and that feeling as that someone knew about the group that Toshiro started… and he needed both Captains out of the way for one reason or another.

On the Thousand Sunny both of them dried off, and had finished they're story.

"I don't get it… why would someone frame you?" asked Luffy.

Toshiro took a breath, "I felt like something was going on… the demands to the Central 46 began to seem suspicious. I started a group of Captains to look into it and solve it. Captain Aizen was one of those captains." Explained Toshiro.

"Then the person who framed you might go after the others." Said Luffy.

"No… they're Captains Ukitake, Unohana and Kyoraku." Explained Toshiro.

"It's unlikely that whoever is pulling the strings will go after them." Said Yoruichi, "They are the three most powerful captain behind the Captain General."

"Why is the cat talking?" asked Rangiku.

"You'll see soon." Said Yoruichi.

"Ahoy!" shouted a voice.

They turned to see Kisuke on his store boat, waving to them as they sailed towers them.

Little did the Straw Hats know… was that he what going on… more than they knew.

Pirates Guide to Soul Reapers: Kon's Thoughts

During the story about what happened…

"Her… that woman… she's…" thought Kon.

"Can I hug you!" yelled Kon into a hug.

That was when Rangiku punched Kon before he could even hug her.

"What is that?" asked Rangiku.

"Just ignore him… he's just a perverted rag doll." Said Belle Mere.

"What about him?" asked Rangiku pointing to Sanji with pink hearts surrounded him.

"He's the cook… so don't just ignore him right now." Said Belle Mere with a sweat drop.

End of Guide.

Next Time: Kisuke reveals something he did that pissed off the Straw Hats... however what he did is the cause to everything and Luffy figures out a plan to throw off the person that's controlling everything. Also Yoruichi reveals her true form... and that wasn't a typo... hint hint...


	41. What's Going on… Mostly

A/N: Well... another milestone... 60,000 hits! Yay... Second story to reach out of my stories and if you don't know what story is the one then you really don't know me. Enjoy the chapter... it's not the best by the way... But hey... this will end the arc so to speak as next chapter begins a new arc that is very familiar to everyone.

Chapter 41: What's Going on… Mostly

The bucket hat wearing man hopped aboard the pirate ship.

"Oh my… of all people to be here, a Captain and a Lieutenant." Said Kisuke.

"Don't worry, we have no intention of capturing them." Said Toshiro.

"They were framed." Said Rukia.

"Rangiku wasn't…" said Toshiro.

"Did you really have to point that out?" asked Rangiku.

"Are you going to tell them?" asked Yoruichi.

"You should explain it first." Said Kisuke.

"Fine." Said Yoruichi, "There's something I need to tell you."

"You're human?" asked Nami.

"Yeah… I figured it out as well." Said Usopp.

Much of the crew nodded while Renji blushed.

"I didn't…" said Luffy.

"I thought you wouldn't figure it out." Said Yoruichi with a sweat drop.

That was when there was a puff of smoke. Everyone but Renji and Kisuke gasped at what they saw.

Yoruichi was a human… but not a man… Yoruichi was a woman. A very beautiful and naked woman.

"What is it?" asked Yoruichi.

"Put some clothes on!" yelled Nami.

Sanji's nose started bleeding profusely, as did Kon's which made them wonder how could the stuffed toy have blood.

"Fine, fine…" muttered Yoruichi.

After putting on some clothes, they got back to the main topic at hand.

"So… what do we need to talk about?" asked Rukia.

"I've kept a secret from you… all of you." Said Kisuke, "First thing, Rukia's Gigai… it's defective."

"What?" asked everyone.

"Haven't you all questioned why Rukia hasn't regained her powers, how come she's still powerless." Said Kisuke, "This Gigai was supposed to absorb her power until there was nothing left, turned into a human trapped in the Gigai."

"Why would you do that to me!" yelled Rukia.

"There's another reason for that." Said Kisuke, "Hidden within your very soul is an object known at the Hogyoku."

"Why is it in her soul?" asked Zoro.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Muttered Kisuke.

The Straw Hats glared at him.

"All I can say right now there is someone in the Soul Society who wants it. Someone who will stop at nothing to get it." Explained Kisuke, "This includes causing a Civil War among the captains in order to get what he wants."

The room was silent.

"Whoever is just using us as a Scapegoat… isn't he?" asked Nami.

"Making you look like the enemy ism ore like it." Said Kisuke, "If the Soul Society focuses on you then they can't see the real enemy. And if that person somehow gets his hands on Rukia…"

"Wait… is there any way get it out of her?" asked Luffy.

"There is a way…" said Kisuke, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have an idea." Said Luffy.

He began to tell everyone the idea, and everyone agreed to do it.

"But I think we should do something before we implement the idea." Said Renji.

"Come on Belle Mere…" said Yoruichi, "You two too… you don't want to see what's going to happen."

The four left the room. They sat out hearing Kisuke screams.

"He knew this was going to happen… didn't he?" asked Toshiro.

"He was excepting." Said Yoruichi.

In the Soul Society the three remaining captains of the alliance met to talk about Sosuke's death.

"Captain Hitsugaya is innocent." Said Captain Unohana right away.

"How do you know?" asked Captain Ukitake.

"Because as I was analyzing the body, I noticed something off about it." Explained Captain Unohana.

The other two exchanged looks.

"The body is a fake, it is not a Gigai but I can't tell how it is fake." Explained Captain Unohana, "What I can say though is that Captain Aizen is not dead."

The other two captains were shocked when she said that.

Back on the Thousand Sunny, Kisuke was beaten up.

"Well I knew this was coming." He sighed as the four that didn't participate came into the room.

"Since we got out all of our anger, what are we going to do now?" asked Usopp.

"For one I have a new Gigai for Rukia, we can also do Luffy's idea on my ship as well." Said Kisuke, "Also I think I can whip up some Gigai for you two as well."

And so Kisuke gave Rukia a new Gigai informing her that her powers will fully return after a while. But before then he enacted Luffy plan, a plan that would hopefully for now throw of the mastermind's plan.

Meanwhile in the Soul Society, hidden in chambers that should belong to the Central 46, Gin was talking to the mastermind.

"I have the feeling that he's telling them about Hogyoku." Said the mastermind.

"What should we do?" asked Gin.

"We should wait a bit. After all, he must be giving Rukia a new Gigai." Said the mastermind, "Also I think Unohana has caught on already."

"Already?" asked Gin surprised.

"She did perform the autopsy herself." Said the mastermind.

"Should we go after her?" asked Gin.

There was an awkward silence.

"I was just kidding." Said Gin, "After all… it would not be a wise idea."

"Neither would going after Ukitake or Kyoraku." Said the mastermind, "However little Shiro was one we had to get rid of one way or another. Things are going to get interesting with him on their side."

Gun gave his usual smile. Although he was a slightly torn inside because of Rangiku, however he squashed it down, after all this was more important.

"We should let Rukia heal a little, before our next move." Said the master with a smirk, "After all, it might be interesting if we do that."

Back with the Straw Hats, the pirate ship and the store boat parted ways. As they watched the Urahara shop sail away.

"Should we continue to trust him?" asked Nami.

"We have the same enemy." Said Zoro.

"You should." Said Yoruichi, "The thing is that the one behind everything, the one pulling the strings have been doing this for over 100 years."

"So wait…" said Rangiku.

"The one behind everything is the reason for Kisuke being exiled." Explained Yoruichi.

Needless to say everyone was shocked.

"Great…" muttered Nami, "We just ad to be a part of this giant conspiracy!"

"All right!" yelled Luffy, "No matter what happens we'll stick together and maybe this guy will show up and make his plans."

Everyone nodded in agreement, after all this was going to be one tangled mess of an experience.

Pirate's Guide to Soul Reaper: Where Bad Comics Burn

Gin went to meet with the Master Mind. He opened the door of the chamber and saw the master mind was looking over figures of the Straw Hats and every single Soul Reaper that got involved.

"What are you doing?" asked Gin.

"Uh… nothing…" said the mastermind.

Gin gave him a look, "I really don't want to know do I?"

"Nor where I got the idea." Said the mastermind.

"Okay…" said Gin, "Let's meet in another room."

"That would be a good idea." Said the mastermind.

End of Guide

Next Time: The crew enters an area called the Florian Triangle. There they meet a strange walking, talking skeleton... wait... what? And it's perverted. Okay… What will happen? Find out next time!


	42. The Florian Triangle

A/N: This story reached 70,000 hits during August! As I was doing Biju Biju Fruit Month I was busy... and I wasn't able to sooner as I promised a friend that I would write a new story on the first (if you like Friendship is Magic or Harry Potter check it out!). Enjoy the new chapter... it's a little shaky but I plan a lot of changes to the arc... and I mean a lot... Enjoy

Chapter 42: The Florian Triangle

It was a normal day on The Thousand Sunny. Things were quiet but not too quiet. After all, this was the Thousand Sunny, the ship with a crew tat were wanted in life and death.

That was when the ship began to approach an area of fog.

"What's that?" asked Luffy.

"It's the Florian Triangle Kokoro told me about." Said Nami.

"Wait… weren't we supposed to reach that a while back." Said Usopp.

"Let's try not to poke holes in the plot." Said Nami.

That was when Usopp began to freak out.

"Aren't there supposed to be monsters in there?" asked Usopp.

"No… ghosts." said Nami.

"Oh… never mind." Said Usopp.

"So we might be entering an area covered with Hollows?" asked Nami.

"It's true." Said Yoruichi, "There is a unnaturally high amounts of death in this area. Usually when a pirate dies they become a Jibakurei bound the ship they were on."

"A what?" asked Nami.

"Hey Rukia can you explain something for me." Called out Yoruichi.

"Don't use Rukia because it's funny!" yelled both of them.

"I'll explain." Said Usopp, "It's a soul that's bound a certain a place or person."

"Thank you Usopp." Sighed Nami.

"However… from what I heard for the past 10 years the hollow presence has decreased." Said Yoruichi.

"Why?" asked Nami.

"From what I heard there's two Spiritually Aware Devil Fruit Users in the area." Said Yoruichi.

Both Nami and Usopp were surprised at this.

"Hey!" called out Zoro from the crow's nest, "There's a barrel in the water."

Belle Mere and Rangiku were already getting it out of the water.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"It's an offering to the sea god." Said Robin.

"There's something suspicious about that barrel." Said Toshiro looking from nearby.

"Oh come on, don't be that way." Said Rangiku.

They opened up the crate and a red light came from it.

"See I told you it was a bad idea." Said Toshiro.

"But that didn't do anything." Said Rangiku.

It did do something, they weren't aware of it yet.

The ship sailed in the fog, they heard some music.

"Where's that music coming from?" asked Luffy.

They watched at what appeared to be a ghost ship drifted towards them.

"That thing is huge!" yelled Luffy, "All right! Let's explore it!"

That was when Luffy, Sanji, Nami and Toshiro deiced to explore the ship.

"Why me?" asked Toshiro.

"We need a Soul Reaper to balance it out." Said Nami with a shrug.

Toshiro muttered something under his breath.

They got onto the ship and began to explore, as they did they saw many skeletons.

"How long have been dead?" asked Nami.

"Probably years." Said Toshiro.

That was when they saw a figure moving, it walked over to them… it was a skeleton, that was alive, and moving… and it had an afro for some reason.

"Oh wow!" said Luffy.

"Hello there." Said the Skeleton.

"Can you poop?" asked Luffy.

"What kind of question is that?" yelled Nami and Sanji.

"You're not a Hollow are you?" asked Toshiro.

"How do you know about Hollows?" asked the Skeleton, that was when he got a good look at him, "I can't believe my eyes, a Soul Reaper. Although I don't have any eyes!"

The Skeleton began to laugh with a distinctive laugh "Yo ho ho!"

Toshiro face palmed… this wasn't going to be fun.

The Skeleton walked over to Nami and asked her a simple question, "Can I see your panties?"

"What!" yelled Nami.

"How dare you say that to Nami!" yelled Sanji.

"Hey… I like you." Said Luffy, "You want to join the crew?"

"Sure, why not." Said the skeleton.

The Skeleton, apparently named Brook introduced himself to the rest of the crew. He also introduced him to the women of the crew. Robin did nothing… however Yoruichi's reaction was the best.

"You really want to see them?" she asked.

"Yes!" said Brook.

"Don't you dare!" yelled Nami.

What the crew didn't know they were being watched… watched by a "ghost", it looked silly and looked nothing like a real ghost but it was good for a communication device.

However the person controlling it was nervous.

Why?

Because while she was watching it could sense them… they're powers. This ghost was controlled by a Devil Fruit user… one that due to their powers was informed about the Soul Society when they ate it. Since this person was a child they have known all about the Soul Society.

And this person knew that this one ship had too many Soul Reapers on the ship.

"I really hope they don't come." Thought the person.

Sometime later on the Thousand Sunny.

"So this ship is on the run from the Soul Society?" asked Brook.

"That's right." Said Yoruichi, "We're fugitives from both the World Government and the Soul Society."

"Oh my…" said Brook, "I never heard of thing happening… but I don't have any ears."

There were many eye rolls in the room.

"So how do you know about the Soul Society?" asked Zoro.

"It's because I ate the Revive Revive Fruit." Explained Brook, "As it ties into death I'm automatically granted spiritual powers just eating it."

"Devil Fruit with a direct ties with death are always watched. Whenever someone eats they are informed about Devil Fruits and the Soul Society." Explained Yoruichi, "The Revive Revive Fruit allows someone to be revived back into their body… but sometimes the soul can get lost…"

"So by the time you got back to your body it was nothing but a skeleton." Said Rukia.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

That was when Usopp began to freak out, why? Because he saw something in the nearby mirror.

Brook didn't have a reflection.

This caused Brook to sigh, "I had my Shadow Stolen." He admitted.

"Seriously?" asked Yoruichi, "You were one of his victims?"

"So you know about it?" asked Brook.

"You are aware he's wanted by the Soul Society right?" asked Yoruichi.

"What? Really?" asked Brook surprised, "How?"

"You have no idea, what he does with the shadows do you?" asked Yoruichi.

"I do know what he does with the Shadows… but the Soul Society wants him for that?" asked Brook.

"Yes, because he tampers in death." Said Yoruichi.

"Can you please tell us what's going on?" asked Zoro.

"The rest of us are lost." Said Renji.

"Gecko Moria, am I right?" asked Toshiro.

"You are." Said Yoruichi.

"Who's that?" asked Luffy.

"One of the 7 War Lords of the Sea…" said Yoruichi.

Much of the crew groaned when she said, but just saying that they knew they were going to get involved with what was going on, whether they wanted to or not.

A Pirate's Guide to Soul Reapers:

Brook was about to ask Rukia that question when suddenly Kon jump on his shoulder.

"If you want I can get her panties for you." Said Kon.

"You would?" asked Brook, "Why?"

"Why else…" responded Kon.

However a demonic looking Rukia appeared behind them.

"You wouldn't dare…" she said.

End of Guide…

Next Time: Brook reluctantly allows the Straw Hats to help him fight the War Lord. Also one of Moria's follower has been watching them and is concerned about the Straw Hats... how will she react when they had towards them... Find out next time!


	43. Gecko Moria

A/N: All right this fic has reached over 80,000 hits! I'm so happy! Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 43: Gecko Moria

It was very silent, after all earning this did surprise Brook. He never even thought that tampering with death would get the man in trouble.

"Are you serious?": asked Brook.

"Yes I am." Said Toshiro.

To say Brook was in shock would be an understatement, while he did have minimal contact with the Soul Society.

"What are you talking about?" asked Luffy.

"Gecko Moria is one of the 7 War Lords of the Sea." Said Robin.

"How can he be wanted in the Soul Society?" asked Zoro.

"Because he tampers in death." Said Yoruichi.

"The Soul Society plans on dealing when he dies." Said Toshiro, "That why only the captain's know of it."

"They didn't even tell us about it." Said Rangiku.

"So wait he's wanted but they won't go after him?" asked Luffy.

"That's right." Said Toshiro, "They refuse to go after a living person."

"So what does he do exactly?" asked Luffy, "Because you're not being clear."

"It's very complicated." said Toshiro.

"It's because he's alive." Said Luffy.

"Yes." Said Toshiro.

"You might want to tell the whole story." Said Yoruichi.

Toshiro nodded… then he looked at Kon who was oddly silent during this whole thing.

"What are you looking at me for?" asked Kon.

"You're a Mod Soul, aren't you?" asked Toshiro.

"What that supposed to mean?" asked Kon.

"Mod Souls were originally supposed to placed in dead bodies." Pointed Toshiro out.

"So what about that!" yelled Kon.

"The first reason he wanted is because he does that to dead bodies." Explained Toshiro.

"What do you mean?" asked Rangiku.

"So wait you're saying he reanimates dead bodies?" asked Kon.

"That's only the first thing." Said Toshiro.

"So what's the second thing?" asked Renji, everyone could tell he had a problem that the Soul Society didn't tell him about this.

"The way he creates the zombies." Explained Toshiro, "He does by stealing shadows."

"What does that have do with anything?" asked Rangiku.

Toshiro turned to Rukia, "I need a favor." He said.

With that Rukia began to draw what Toshiro was explaining.

"You see the way he revives the dead is by stealing a living person's shadow." Explained Toshiro, "When that happen it causes strain on the Chain of Fates."

"Can you not use Rukia's drawings?" asked Zoro.

Rukia glared at him to the extent that Zoro flinched.

"Zs I was saying" said Toshiro, "Should the person die when they're shadow is stolen then the chain of fate automatically break, and they instantly become a hollow."

That one fact shocked almost everyone in the room.

"So wait, he's making Hollows?" asked Luffy.

"He doesn't even know it." Said Toshiro.

"Wait, if people haven't died because of him, how is he still alive?" asked Renji.

"From what I heard he recruited someone who has a devil fruit related to the dead.'" Said Toshiro.

"The Hollow Hollow Fruit." Said Yoruichi.

There was a stunned silence at the table.

"It's not what you think." Said Yoruichi, "It's merely a Devil Fruit that given that title by the living not knowing the meaning of how the word is used in the Soul Society."

"So then what is it?" asked Nami.

"It creates stupid looking ghosts." Said Yoruichi.

"How stupid looking are they?" asked Renji.

"You can see one over there." Said Yoruichi.

Yoruichi pointed to the stupid looking ghost that was watching them.

The crew stared at the ghosts with sweat drops.

"How long had that thing been in here?" asked Renji.

"Since we opened that casket." Said Yoruichi.

The ghost began to freak out. It looked terrified and had good reasons to. It knew that those were Soul Reapers. It quickly vanished.

"I've never seen it run away." Said Brook.

"Polly scared by the fact it's owner can sense Soul Reapers." said Yoruichi.

Everyone at the table stared Yoruichi, they couldn't help it.

"Just how powerful are you?" asked Nami.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Yoruichi.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"So…" said Luffy, "They're stealing people's shadows?"

"We've already covered that." Said Nami.

"And those people are getting hurt." Said Luffy, "Because the Soul Society and World Government are refusing to do anything…"

Those that knew Luffy well enough knew what he was thinking.

"We are going to that island!" said Luffy.

"What are you insane?" asked Brook, "You would be going up against a War Lord."

"I've beaten one before." Said Luffy.

"You have?" asked Brook.

"Luffy defeated Crocodile." Said Nami.

"And I can defeat him too!" said Luffy.

"But…" said Brook.

"Don't try to argue with him." Said Zoro.

"When he gets like there's no use in trying to stop him." Said Sanji.

"All right! We're beat him you can join the crew." Said Luffy.

"I don't know…" said Brook.

"Come on! Don't you want to be free of this!" said Luffy.

"Even if I do become free of it." Said Brook, "I can't."

"Why not?" asked Luffy.

"It… it's something I'll explain later." Sighed Brook.

"Okay!" said Luffy, "We're going to take him down!"

Most of the crew cheered.

Well… almost.

"How are we going to go about it?" asked Toshiro.

There was an awkward silence.

"Why don't you have a sense of adventure?" asked Luffy.

"He's just a stick in the mud." said Rangiku.

Toshiro glared at her.

"Why did I come here again?" asked Toshiro.

"Because you're wanted for a crime you didn't commit?" asked Rangiku.

Toshiro glared at her.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Belle Mere.

"All right! Let's go ashore!" yelled Luffy.

Meanwhile on the island (which was really a ship that was once an island). Perona was freaking out. Several Soul Reapers were heading towards the island… If they were on the side of Soul Society it meant they were finally coming for Moria, if they weren't then that's was still bad!

She took a breath, and decided to give in her resignation.

"What's wrong wit you?" asked a voice.

She turned and saw Dr. Hogback who was in charge of making the Zombies.

Perona looked at him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Said Persona.

"Try me." Said Dr. Hogback.

"You know what never mind." Said Perona.

Perona began to walk away. She smirked, everyone considered her lazy, sleeping all the time. But that's barely the half of it.

Hollows attacked every few days. The majority of these hollows wanted revenge against Moria for doing what he did to them.

Maybe she could figure out how to turn this into a plus, after all she would be defending them from a greater threat from Hollows.

Then again there were multiple Soul Reapers coming, it was unlikely she would win... But always brace for whoever will come.

A Pirate Guide to Soul Reapers

In the Second Division one Ryuma approached his captain.

"Please Soi Fon! Let me take down Gecko Moria!" he said.

"I'm sorry but as you know unless something happens we can't take him down." Said Soi Fon.

"I can't help getting the feeling that something is going to happen though." Said Ryuma.

"Like what? The Straw Hats showing up and destroying Moria's work for some weird reason… like that would happen." Said Soi Fon.

"No…" said Ryuma.

"Then stop bothering me." Said Soi Fon.

End of Guide.

Next Time: The crew begins to fight against the Zombies, how. With Salt... it might sound weird but it works. Meanwhile Brook is wondering how he can break it to Luffy he can't join. What will happen? Find out next time!


	44. Pirates VS Zombies

A/N: Hurray! 300 reviews! Out of all my fic it's only the third to get that many... After (say it with me) The Biju Biju Fruit and my very recent hit, Ponies One Half. Congrats to (sigh) arandomperson... I'm not kidding that was the reviewer name... and it was an anonymous review... That's kind of sad... But oh well. Anyways enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 44: Pirates VS. Zombies

Brook was exiling the zombies weakness. Which was salt, just ordinary salt. But there was a reason for it.

"So Slat… can defeat zombies?" asked Nami.

"Yes." Answered Brook.

"How." Said Nami.

"Salt contains the energy of the sea." Explained Yoruichi.

"I think I get it." Said Luffy.

"We have to feed them." Said Brook.

"So we're going to killing zombies with salt?" asked Kon.

"Was anyone else hoping for something less lame?" aced Renji.

"I was." Said Kon.

"You don't count." Said Zoro.

"Oh..." whined Kon.

"This is getting weird." Sighed Nami.

"Yeah." agreed Rukia.

"So by thawing salt into their mouth is releasing the shadows?" asked Rangiku.

"That's the way to defeat them but be careful some of the zombies are very powerful." Said Brook.

"How does that work?" asked Luffy.

"If a really strong shadow is placed into a really strong zombie." Said Brook.

"So it becomes super powered?" asked Luffy.

"That's right." Said Brook.

"So basically we have to worry about super powered zombies in this?" asked Nami.

We;; it's not so much seeped powered as is it super strong." Said Brook.

"I see…" said Luffy.

"So…" said Rukia.

"We should split up." Said Yoruichi.

"Is theta good idea?" asked Nami.

"We're cover more ground that way." Said Toshiro.

"Okay…" sighed Nami

They split up into two groups…

Team 1 was Nami, Chopper, Usopp, Kon, Rangiku, Toshiro, Belle Mere and Yoruichi

Team 2 was Luffy, Robin, Franky, Zoro, Sanji, Rukia, Renji and Brook.

"We'll meet up here again later." Said Nami, "If someone isn't back here in two hours we'll look for you."

And the two groups split up.

However one of the ghosts were watching them.

Meanwhile Perona s freaking out again.

"Both groups have Soul Reapers." She mumbled, "I am doomed."

Back with team 2… they continued to search the island for zombies, Brook seemed to be lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" asked Robin.

"Nothing." Lied Brook.

That was when they wandered into the graveyard of the island.

"Be careful, there are zombies here." Said Brook.

"Of course there are…" said Renji, "It is a graveyard."

"Oh right." Said Brook with a sweat drop, he had to admit, he walked right into that one.

That was when one of the zombies came out of the ground. Luffy on the other hand just walked over to it and forced it back into the ground, causing everyone else to sweat drop.

"Hey! What you think your doing!" yelled the Zombie once again popping out of the ground.

"Luffy! You're supposed to feed it salt!" yelled Rukia.

"Oh yeah." Said Luffy.

Luffy coated his fist in salt and punched the zombie in the mouth, it caused the zombie to collapse and a black form to come out of it.

"So we just have to figure out ways to force feed them." Said Sanji, "Sounds easy."

They began to fight the zombies. The zombies were kicked punched, sliced, diced or clutched in awkward positions. They were force fed the salt, which caused the shadows to break out of their bodies.

The surveillance ghosts became absolutely terrified about what was going on.

Once all of the zombies were cleared away they took a break.

"So where do we go to next?" asked Zoro.

Luffy pointed to the mansion.

"We go there." Said Luffy.

"But that's where Gecko Moria is." Said Brook.

"If we beat him then you can join the crew." Said Luffy.

Brook sighed when he said that.

Meanwhile with Group 1, they were having a run in with zombies as well. However Usopp and Yoruichi seemed to dominating the fight.

With Usopp's marksmanship he was able to get the salt into the mouths of the zombies easily.

However Yoruichi used a tetanus called flash step, which let her run so fast that made it seem like she was teleporting.

"Wow that was amazing!" said Chopper.

"It wasn't a problem." Said Usopp.

That was when more Zombies popped up, causing Usopp to scream in terror.

"Isn't he supposed to be a Quincy?" asked Toshiro.

"Usopp! You know they're just bodies with shadows in them? Right?" asked Nami.

Usopp sweat dropped when she said that.

"You know we should be doing the work too." Said Toshiro, "not letting Usopp do all of it."

"Oh come on captain." Said Rangiku hugging him from behind, "You need a break.."

"I don't need a break." Said Toshiro with a sweat drop.

"Oh! Oh hug me! Hug me!" yelled Kon.

Rangiku punched him away.

"I can't wait until this is all over." Sighed Nami.

"Yeah…" agreed Belle Mere.

Back with Team 2 they finished they're break and since Luffy wanted to go to the mansion and the only against it was Brook they decided to go.

Brook once again sighed.

"I have to tell him." Sighed Brook.

"Tell him what?" asked Rukia.

"Oh… you heard that?" asked Brook.

"You weren't very quiet about it." Said Rukia.

Brook sweat dropped when she said that.

But before Brook could say anything there was a roar.

That was when a Hollow appeared.

"It seems to be a weak one." Said Rukia.

"I will handle it." Said Brook.

"Oh yeah! You can see Hollows because of your devil fruit." Said Luffy.

Brook began to glow black, he took out his sword him his cane and simplify walked over to it.

"Three Hum Pace Notch Slash." Said Brook.

He put his cane sword back into it's sheath, and the hollow suddenly exploded and disappeared.

Needless to say, the crewmembers were surprised by what they saw.

"Amazing." Said Rukia.

"I could have done better. Muttered both Zoro and Renji.

Luffy's eyes on the other hand was sparkling.

"Great…" muttered Sanji, "Now he'll never take no for an answer."

"You got that right…" muttered Franky.

Robin just smirked at what just happened.

"That was so awesome!" yelled Luffy, "When this is all over you have to go join my crew!"

"I can't." sighed Brook.

"What why?" asked Luffy.

"Because I made a promise to someone long ago." Said Brook, "That someday I would return."

Brook sighed as he decided to tell Luffy about the promise he made year before to a very dear friend… one that he would be wormseed that someone else made as well…

Pirates Guide to Soul Reapers:

In the 12th Division, one Captain Kurotsuchi was confused.

"What's wrong?" asked Nemu.

"I'm just trying to figure this out." Said Captain Kurotsuchi, "The Mod Soul Project was canceled out of respect for the dead yet the Soul Scarcity is doing nothing to stop this gecko Moria… It's not fair."

"Well…" said Nemu, she tried to think of an explanation… but couldn't come up with one.

"Perhaps I should change the subject." Said Kurotsuchi with a sweat drop seeing Nemu struggle with the problem.

End of Guide

Next Time: Brook tells Luffy why he can't join... but as it turns out the reason will actually get him to join. Meanwhile Chopper makes a horrifying discovery about the zombies creator... will he be bake to hold in his rage? Find out next time!


	45. Dr Hogback

A/N: Hurray! 90,000 hits! YAY! It actually hit it last Wednesday, I would have gotten to this fic sooner, but on Wednesday I went to a water park, then Thursday and Friday I was recovering and working on my web show (and for those that read Ponies One Half, I wrote that chapter on Tuesday, but couldn't post until Thursday, also yes, I have a web show, it's called "Lightside of Fanfiction" please check it out)... anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 45: Dr. Hogback

Brook sighed… he was lonely, but there was one thing he had to do.

"There's a reason why I can't join." Said Brook.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"You see…" sighed Brook.

He really didn't how to put it.

"There's something I have to do." Said Brook.

He began to tell Luffy his story…

Meanwhile with the other group…

"So what are we going to do next?" asked Chopper.

"We should find out who's behind it." Said Toshiro.

"That sounds like a plan." Said Yoruichi.

"Wait isn't Gecko Moria behind it?" asked Chopper.

"But he can't be the one building the actual zombies." Pointed out Yoruichi.

"He probably doesn't even know how to build lone." Said Toshiro, "For this he would probably need some kind of doctor."

"That does make sense" said Chopper.

"We find the doctor and we can shut it down." Said Belle Mere.

"Wait how do we know Luffy's group isn't doing that?" asked Rangiku.

"Because it's Luffy." Said Nami, Usopp and Chopper with sweat drops.

"Oh yeah…" said Rangiku.

"We should go into the mansion." Said Toshiro.

"What? Why?" asked Usopp.

"Because that's where the lab is." Said Yoruichi.

"But what if there are ghosts in there." Said Usopp.

Everyone stared at him.

"You're a Quincy." Said Toshiro, "You shouldn't be a afraid of ghosts…"

"Well…" said Usopp with a sweat drop, "Zombies?"

Nami whacked him in the head.

"Let's just go…" muttered Nami.

"Fine with that." Said Rangiku.

"I guess so." Said Chopper.

And so they headed to the mansion.

After a while they got there.

"That was an anti climatic trip." Said Belle Mere.

The ghosts were watching them however…

Well once again they were freaking out.

This wasn't good… they were near…

It managed to calm down somewhat. And decided to inform it's mistress.

She went down to the lab, figuring Doctor Hogback would be able to handle it.

"Excuse me." Said Perona.

"What do you want?" asked Doctor Hogback, he looked at Perona then realized something was wrong, "What's wrong with you."

"You wouldn't believe if I told you." Said Perona.

"Try me…" said Doctor Hogback.

"Ever since I ate my devil fruit, I've been in contact with the after life." Said Perona, "There are agents called Soul Reapers and several of them are here to cause trouble."

Doctor Hogback stared at her, "Have you been sleeping well?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Perona.

"This does sound unbelievable…" said Doctor Hogback.

"Well they are coming here, they're in bodies called Gigai so you're able to see them." Said Perona.

"I'll go send a zombie to see if they're coming…" said Doctor Hogback.

"Wait… they've been killing the zombies! They know how to do it." Said Perona.

"I see." Said Doctor Hogback, "Perhaps I should introduce should they enter the mansion."

Doctor Hogback left with his assistant Victoria Cindry, leaving Perona scared.

"Maybe I should raise the white flag when they see me." She sighed.

Upstairs the group arrived.

"Is anyone here!" called out Chopper.

"Don't do that!" yelled Usopp.

Usopp was hit in the head by Nami.

"Why did you do that?" asked Usopp.

"Because you knew about ghosts before me and Chopper." Muttered Nami.

Everything was deathly silent that was when they heard footsteps.

"Who there?" asked Toshiro.

"So we do have some guests." Said voice, Doctor Hogback and Cindry walked into the light, "I'm sorry, those zombies must have startled you."

"Who are you?" asked Yoruichi.

"Why my name is Doctor hogback." Said Doctor Hogback.

Chopper's eyes widened.

"You're doctor Hogback?" asked Chopper.

"So you've heard of me." Said Doctor Hogback.

"I have." said Chopper, "You disappeared years ago… I can't believe you're alive!"

"Who is he?" asked Rangiku.

"He's a very famous doctor." Said Chopper who began to practically fan boy over Doctor Hogback, everyone sweat dropped as he listed off what was so great about him.

"I see you're a fan." Laughed Doctor Hogback.

"But he disappeared over 10 years ago." Said Chopper.

"Don't worry about that." Said Doctor Hogback, "Would you like to come to dinner."

"No." said Yoruichi.

"Why?" asked Chopper.

"It's obvious." Sighed Nami.

"He's a doctor working here." Said Toshiro.

"He's the one who's creating the zombies." Said Belle Mere.

"So you already figured it out." Sighed Doctor Hogback, "That's a shame."

"What?" asked Chopper, "Why?"

"I have my own reasons." Said Doctor Hogback.

That was when a ton of zombies showed up.

The doctor laughed and laughed, however he saw as the group beat the zombies very easily. He couldn't help but to gape.

"They're very strong." Said Cindry.

"I can see that." Said Doctor Hogback.

"You created these?" asked Chopper, "Why?"

"I already told you I have my own reasons." Said Doctor Hogback.

Chopper began to shake as he shifted to his heavy point.

"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Chopper.

Doctor Hogback sighed, "Oh well, you already seem to know everything…"

Doctor Hogback escaped with Cindry, as more Zombies arrived.

After they defeated the zombies Chopper shook.

"Is he your hero?" asked Toshiro.

"He is." Said Chopper, "And next time."

Chopper punched the ground.

That was when they saw the ghost of the Hollow Hollow fruit, pointing somewhere.

"I think they're trying to get us to follow them." Said Usopp who began to shake.

"It's probably some kind of trap." Said Toshiro.

"I say let's go." said Yoruichi.

"If it's a trap why should we!" yelled Nami.

The Hollow Hollow Fruit is one that knows about Soul Reapers, the eater probably already figured it out." Said Yoruichi, "But doesn't know about our power levels."

"Oh…" said Nami.

And so they began to follow the ghost.

Back with Luffy's team.

"See that why I can't join the crew." Said Brook.

Luffy looked at Zoro and Sanji.

"That's not a reason for you to not join." Said Luffy.

"What? I just told you when I get my shows back I have to find my way back to Laboon." Said Brook.

"You're not the only one who promised Laboon that." Said Luffy.

"What?" asked Brook.

Luffy smiled, he had his own story he had to tell… one that would get Brook to join after all.

Next Time: Perona realizes that there is now way she can stand up to the Straw Hats, so what does she do? Give up. What will happen? Find out next time!


	46. Perona Surrenders

A/N: Good News and Bad News: Good News: This fic hit 100,000 hits! WHOO! Bad news, it lost to Ponies One Half to see which fic gets to 100,000 first... oh well... still it is my third fic to reach that many hits! Any ways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 46: Perona Surrenders

Luffy told Brook the story, about how they met Laboon. He did leave out a few things, namely the fight. He as smart enough to leave that out.

"That's what happened?" asked Brook.

"Yeah." Said Luffy giving the biggest smile he could.

Brook began to break down crying, he couldn't help it…

This was one of the best day of his… uh… second life…

Back with… the other group… they were continuing the follow the Hollow Hollow Ghost.

"I was wondering something." Said Nami.

"What?" asked Rangiku.

"How does someone who eats a death devil fruit learn about the Soul Society?" asked Nami.

"Those kind of Devil Fruits are monitored by research and development. When someone eats one they sound out the best suited Soul Reaper to explain nit them." Explained Toshiro.

"Oh, okay…" said Nami.

That was when the Hollow Hollow Fruit ghost pointed to it's mistress who was waving a white flag, this made everyone sweat drop.

"What are you doing?" asked Rangiku.

"I don't want a fight!" cried Perona.

"Seriously?" asked Nami.

"Of course seriously? You think I'm an idiot!" yelled Perona, "I know some of you are Soul Reapers!"

This some how made them sweat drop even more.

"There's no way I'm going to fight you!" said Perona.

"So what are you going to do then?" asked Yoruichi.

"What do you mean?" asked Perona.

"She means do you plan to join us or just give up?" asked Toshiro.

Perona began to sweat, she didn't think that far ahead beyond, surrender.

"We could always take her hostage…" said Toshiro.

Perona began to comically cry, "Please don't…"

"Or we can fake a hostage situation." Said Yoruichi.

"What?" asked Perona.

"It's all up to you." Said Yoruichi.

And so they decided to fake a hostage situation by tying her up and leading her around.

However…

"Oh I have been captured woe is me." Said Perona in the convincing way possible.

"You're a terrible actor." Said Usopp.

"Shut up." Muttered Perona, "Besides your lucky I'm surrendering! Because I can defeat you easily!"

"Yeah you probably would…" mumbled Usopp.

Perona sweat dropped.

"What?" she said.

"Let's just go…" muttered Toshiro.

As they went on their way, Perona had to ask a question.

"Why are you even here?" asked Perona, "You're not here on the Soul Society's orders, are you?

"You really want to know?" asked Yoruichi.

"What you hear you might not like." Said Belle Mere.

"No… no…" said Perona, "Never mind, I don't want to know why you're working for them."

"Now all we have to do is find Doctor Hogback!" muttered Chopper.

"That's such a cute voice." Said Perona.

Chopper got a shiver when she said that.

"I wonder what would happen if you would his shadow and put into a cute zombie…" said Perona.

Needless to say Chopper froze when she said that.

"Hey…" said Belle Mere, "Stop being creepy."

"If you continue you have to be our real hostage." Said Yoruichi.

"I'll be good." Mumbled Perona.

What they didn't know was that a small zombie saw them, (but didn't really hear them) and saw that Perona was being held hostage.

And decided to tell Doctor Hogback about it.

Meanwhile the doctor, his assistant was talking with a man… that for some reason had the face of a lion.

"What do you mean we have pirates attacking the island? I didn't even hear about that…" said the lion faced man.

That was when the zombie that saw Perona being held hostage showed up.

"I have bad news!" said the zombie, "Perona was being held hostage."

"What!" yelled both the lion faced man and Doctor Hogback.

"I don't know what happened but they have her tied up." said the zombie.

"I'll go rescue her…" muttered the lion faced man.

The lion faced man suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"You don't think she gave up do you?" asked Cindry.

"Why would she do that?" asked Doctor Hogback.

Doctor Hogback suddenly remembered what she said, about the Soul Reapers.

"She can't be telling the truth… could she…" thought Doctor Hogback.

Back with Luffy's group, Brook managed to make a decision.

"I will join your crew after all!" he said.

"What?" yelled Sanji.

"Oh come on are you really surprised by this choice?" asked Rukia.

"Besides he's already spiritually Aware so we don't have to worry about him finding out." Muttered Renji.

"All right!" cheered Luffy, "We have another crew mate!"

"We have to get my showdown back first." Pointed out first.

"I know! And it will be easy!" cheered Luffy.

Back with the other group, Perona had decided to get some answers.

"So you're not working for the Soul Society right now?" asked Perona.

"No… this is separate." Said Toshiro.

"How separate?" asked Perona.

"That's none of your business." Said Toshiro.

"You don't want to get involved with this." Said Yoruichi.

"How bad is it?" asked Perona.

"You don't want to know." Said Usopp.

That was when Yoruichi stopped.

"What is it?" asked Nami.

"There's something out there." Said Yoruichi.

That was when something invisible tackled Rangiku or at least tried, her instincts kicked in and punched the invisible thing.

"That was weird." Said Rangiku staring at her fist, "What did I just punch."

Perona's eyes twitched, had her arms not been tied up (for show) she would have face palmed.

"Absalom! Now not the time for finding a wife…" she muttered.

That was when they heard laughing.

"Let me guess she was sleeping when you took her." Said Absalom.

"I don't want to talk about…" sighed Perona, "And I forbid everyone to talk about it!"

This just made everyone but Yoruichi sweat drop.

"You ate the Clear Clear Fruit, didn't' you?" asked Yoruichi.

"That I did." Said the mystery invisible thing, who was the lion faced man named Absalom.

"The Clear Clear Fruit?" asked Nami.

"It allows someone to become invisible." Said Yoruichi, "If memory servers it along with the Door Door Fruit was conceived to peep on women…"

"What?" yelled Nami.

"The door door fruit being used to peep on women?" asked Usopp then he realized and began to laugh a little.

"So who wants to fight him…" said Yoruichi.

"I take the red head." Said Absalom.

Nami's eye twitched.

"You don't mean fighting do you…" muttered Nami.

She was so tempted to being out Rainbow…

But it just wasn't right, esspeiclly since he was still alive.

"You know what…" said Rangiku, "I'll be the one to fight him…"

"You sure?" asked Yoruichi.

"I'm sure…" said Rangiku.

And so a rather strange fight would begin…

Pirates Guide to Soul Reapers

Luffy came to a realization

"We didn't do this last episode!" yelled Luffy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sanji.

"We didn't do the Omake!" said Luffy.

They all stared at him with sweat drops.

"What is he talking about?" asked Brook.

"Just ignore him." Muttered Zoro.

End of Guide.

Next Time: Rangiku faces of against the invisible Absalom... however she decides to do it while in spirit form... poor Absalom... what will happen? Find out next time!


End file.
